PJO Love Scenes
by Percabeth17
Summary: Drabbles on not just couples and pairings in Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but also includes family and friends' love. Hope you enjoy. Sorry for abnormally long wait...
1. Percabeth: Hot pockets and amnesia

**love scenes**

**chapter 6: Percabeth**

**so i got this inspiration from a...hot pocket, not weird at all. so, ummm, this will take place after the seven demigods find percy and bring them back. this really isn't a love scene, more like a funny moment of 'gotcha'. this is like a month of his return, so hope u like it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm twelve, I can't write books that good, and I can't make Hot pockets, Do you think I would be in that industry, no, so on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth pov<strong>

~lunch time~

How could he forget me? I saved his life and vice versa, He couldn't have just forgotten, could he? It's not fair, Jason got his memories, why not Percy? I was sitting on the Athena table staring at him eating his hot pocket, oblivious to who I was. His head is full of kelp, Your supposed to wait two minutes before eating it. I went to his table, ignoring the stares.

"Ouch, hot-hot cheese" he said, trying to cool his tongue. I shook my head.

"You have to wait two minutes before eating it" I said. He looked at me, and for a moment, I thought I saw a slight smile on his face, but it was probably my imagination. he looked at the holder. and read the small label.

"Ohh" he said, like he figured out how to get to elysium. He smiled."Thanks, um-um..." He said trying to remember my name. I sighed, he didn't even remember my name.

"Annabeth-Its Annabeth" I said, sure that I said it with a hint of anger.

He stared, as if he was trying to remember."Yea, thanks" He said.

"You-You seriously don't remember" As soon as I said it, I regretted it. He hesitated, then shrugged. He looked the opposite way, to where Jason and Piper were talking and I saw the three of them wink, I couldn't stand it so I started to walk away. Face it annbeth, He has forgotton. I was going to my cabin, to weap about when Percy looked torwards me and said something, that made me want to cry in his arms, but instead it shocked me.

"How could I forget you?" He said. I turned around, aware of the whole camp staring at me with big silly grins, while Percy was staring at me with the same face he had, when he last remembered me, when he kissed me.

I was to stunned, that all that came out was, "Huh" He chuckled. He messed with his jet-black hair, like he always would, and stepped closer to me.

"You really think, that I would forget you, after all we've been through." He said. There was a lot of small talk between the campers, mostly the Aphrodite cabin. I stared at him in shock.

"How-you, you planned this all out" I said, in confusion. He smiled.

"We, planned this all out, everyone had a part in this, even chiron and lupa, and of course the gods and goddesses" He said, now standing right in front of me.

"What?" I practically yelled at him. He smiled and took a step back. He slipped his hands in his pockets and smiled with the whole camp.

"Of course it was hard, I couldn't wrap my arms around how we used to, or give eachother a good-luck kiss, but, Somehow, we all planned this out." There was a lot 'oohh's and 'aahhhs' from all tables, but I was furious. How could he do that to me?

"You jerk!" I said slapping him in the gut. He looked at me with confusion, so did the rest of the camp, but I didn't care, he was oblivious to how I felt about this.

"Annabeth, it was just a joke, calm down" He said.

"How could you!" I said. He grabbed my shoulders, and looked at me with his geen eyes.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry" He said, and hugged me. I didn't feel mad anymore, I was in his arms, thats all I wanted. I missed it, and it felt different, but I knew that it was him, my Percy.

"It's okay.." I said muffled by his hug. He parted, and stared at me with that brilliant smile of his.

"Actually, i'm not the one who planned this, Thalia did" He said, and I had another confused look on my face. He chuckled softly and held my hand. It interlocked perfectly, and he explained how Thalia, wanted to do this, once she found Jason, and how the Roman camp needed us. He said that Thalia thought It would be fun to have a break from war and stuff, and how she didn't like our mushy love, which I had to laugh at. We walked torwards the place where we shared our last kiss, and tears started to swell in my eyes. He noticed this, and hugged me. He brought his thumb and swiped the tears.

"I wont let go unless you tell me to, now where did we leave off?" He said as he gave me his unmistakable kisses, that always, made me feel safe. we parted from our beautiful, so we could say three words.

"I love you" we both said and went back to catching up on where we left off.

* * *

><p><strong> Sorry if they're out of character, I haven't read the books in a while, I meant to do the first half in percy's pov, but it was somewhat easier in Annabeths pov, so I hope you like, see what crazy idea happens, after I eat my sub-sandwhich, ohh i had a brilliant idea*light bulb* i'm thinking of an cross-over with PJO, and an anime called Wolf's rain(anime about wolfs, nobles, and dogs;my favorite, all in one) yea, where alot of PJO characters are tossed into wolf's rain style, sorry I got bored the other day, and watched wolf's rain again for like the fifth time, and ta-da, a story is born. I'll start as soon as i update my other story, which I should do today. Yippee, orchestra rehearsal tomorrow, and the concert is on wedsnday, great, thats just great, i might not have time to update these two next days, plus i have running, and my brothers swimming class. great, well thanx, please review, if you hate it, love it , or don't know, just please review<strong>

**~Zoe**


	2. Beckalina: The picture

**Love scene 8**

**Okay im back!*yells while expecting a roar of applause, but a tumbleweed pasts by.* so anyways, yea im not updating, i get that, so here I am. Sorry its really hectic in my life right now. Brothers baseball, school, and lousy pre algebra hw, and stupid person who likes me thats ignoring me. And who could forget my annoying cousin whos failing the 7th grade. yippee. Okay enough of excuses, This will probably be a beckalina. beckalina if you don't know, is beckendorf and silena. Your probably thinking, what they died, why are you making a fanfic about two dead people, guys, this is before they die. Sheesh. Ok, so on my Kane Chronicles fanfic, alot of reviews, were about how they didn't like it, because of the pairing, Salt. So I apologize, and I don't feel bad, its like constructive critism and I respect that, so thank you. and to istoleyourbluemoonicecream; I know right, that would be intresting if he took those characters and put them in his story. So enough with this authors note, on with the story**

* * *

><p>(an, I was writing this listening to Adele and bruno mars; My now favorites singers)

Beckendorfs pov

"A picture is worth a thousand words." -Chinese proverb

Remember that saying. Why? Because its true. When you experience death first hand, You will understand.

Fine. I'll tell you why. Share it with a friend or whatever. Because its the truth.

So there I was Charles Beckendorf, with my wonderful Girlfriend Silena beauragard on a beautiful day going on a 'date'. I am one of the most luckiest guys in the world. And if you call me Charles, I'll kill you. So, back to the date.

It was before I had to leave to go help percy. Let me just sum it up, you know, to get to the point.

We were at the beach and we held hands the whole time. I was so nervous, but I didn't show it. This was truthfully, my first relationship with someone, and sadly was my last. At the end of the day we watched the fireworks together, and went to bed. Before I headed to my cabin, Silena said good luck and kissed me on the lips. She gave me a picture, so when I was nervous or afraid, I could look at it. We said our goodnights and then I was off to help Percy.

I remember when I died. I remembered it clearly. I was in that ship. The ship that was named after Percy's surname's wife. _Princess Andromeda._ I didn't like it, but it was a diversion. It was the only way. I remember being blown to smitherins. It felt like how it did, when the bronze dragon went mad. I remember being judged on where I was to end up. I didn't care where I was. All that I cared about was Silena.

I still kept her picture. her beautiful blonde hair that blew in the wind. It always was perfect, even when it wasn't brush. It was a gift from Aphrodite, and I loved it. Somehow, That picture, That picture I kept this whole time, managed to survive. And because of that I survived. I survived being without her. I survived being a ghost. She was right, It makes me happy to see her happy. In the picture she is happy, and I picture her happy, forever in my heart, even if she isn't there.

I remeber her dying. I remember her dying that day. The day she was exposed as the spy. The day where she sacrificed her life. I always despised Clarrise, and how she was so mean. But on that day, I felt apologetic. I, for once in my life, has felt bad for Clarrisse. Not only did she have to deal with Silena's death, but also her boyfriend. The one she was so happy for, was completely insane. Silena, was no traitor, she wasn't a spy for them, the enemy. She was a spy for us. For both of us. She helped both of us. She was amazing. Truly amazing.

For me, I didn't know what to think. Half of me, or most of me, felt sad. I felt sad that she had died. But the small part of me that didn't, felt overjoyed. I was happy that she had died. That would mean I would see her. But even I knew, that there was a slim chance of being together. And the half that felt sad took over.

What happened? Well, We were split up. There was no happy ending for us. During my judgment day, I was assigned to the fields of punishment for a long time. And Silena?, She ended up in elysium, with the other heroes. They had said, I haven't given up much for a sacrifice.

We were separated. And for what reason? The picture. The picture that had survived, was what kept us apart. They said I could be with her without the picture, but even I knew that was a bad choice.

If I released the picture into the underworld, I would not see her. Not the real Silena. If I go to elysium, its punishment rather than paradise. I will be with her, but she won't be happy. Not like the picture. She will never be happy. That is why a picture is worth a thousand words. Its a moment stuck in time. A moment that you never want to leave behind. That is why I am seperated from her. Some say its the wrong move, But I, know, I just know its the right thing. No matter what, She will always be there. In my heart, but a different Silena. A happy Silena.

That is why this one picture, This one picture, is worth a thousand words. Now you know why. When you experience death up close. Remember this saying, and they might just let you off the hook.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this was a little more dramatic than I wanted it to be. Instead of making them have a cute love scene in elysium, I thought this was better. Can someone please tell me who the heck is chinese proverb. both me and my dad don't know. So my friend is going to read this, but personally I think this sucked. So review. And sorry for bad grammar and spelling.<strong>

**~Zoe/percabeth17**


	3. Tratie: Proven Wrong

Tratie

Before I start, just to mention, this is like what happened to Travis and Katie during my new short story called 'of broken ribs and broken hearts' Check it out, hope you enjoy. And review!

Katie pov (finally get to write in a girls pov!)

I still can't believe he's the _older_ one, and supposedly the more _mature_ one of the two. Honestly I think Connor is more mature. But that day, they were equally immature.

Once he hit the ground I knew something was wrong. He wasn't moving and I don't know if he was breathing. That's why I screamed and ran to his side. There goes trying pretend I don't like him. And I don't, why does everyone assume that, its not fair. No one assumes people like Connor, well, except me, I acused my sister miranda of liking him. I was just trying to make him pay for what he did to the gardening session but no he just ruins everything. But of course I just had to make a mistake, and a vital one at that, because of course, he just had to get hurt. I ran to hids side and shifted him onto his back.

"Travis get up, get up you big idiot" I screamed at his face. The places I hit the mud at were a weird shade of green, and had some puncture wounds. I knew what I did. I poisoned him. Well, I'm the big idiot now. I usually would slap him, or leave him, but he's a demigod, an annoying one, but I couldn't just let him die. Miranda had noticed me and caught up with me.

"What happened?" She said with a worried face.

"Just get the ambrosia and nectar in the cabin" I said a little to fast. That reminded me I had to pay him back for stealing my diary the other day. I thought_ what the heck_ _hes practically unconcious, he won't feel a thing_, and I slapped him on the head. He moaned. _Oh he's awake, oh well, it's better that way. _I decided to get him up and I punched him in the arm. He fluttered his eyes open. Well that got him up, I thought.

"ough, would you stop hitting me, it hurts you know..." He said giving those innocent faces all Hermes kids knew. At least he could talk.

"Well, it got you up, I thought you were going to die or something." I said. He mad a face at me like he always does, that usually means 'shut up'. I told him to do that, so he wouldn't swear. Usually it wouldn't worked, and he would do both, but it actually worked. Or he was just to sick in his state to say anything.

"Just help me up-"

"No, you are going to have some nectar before you pass out on me" I yelled, cutting him off. He rolled his eyes and flinched. I tried to help him, but he quickley moved out of the way and stared at me cautiously from the ground.

"Don't you dare touch me" He threatened me. I narrowed my eyes, and thought of a good comeback.

"Fine, but don't ask me when you need help when you pass out." I said.

"Really gardner, thats your good comeback, I know you can create better, after all you _are_ obssesed with me, and can't leave me alone" Was he a mind reader too? I mean for the first part, not the obssesion.

"The only reason I can't leave you alone is because I can't trust you, and your actions." I said back to him. He looked somewhat offended. I felt bad, he clearly likes me. Well according to the Aphrodite and Hermes cabin. He looked the opposite direction and sighed.

"I'm fine I should get goi-"

"No, you should eat ambrosia, or get the wounds healed first, here let me help you" I rambled on. Stupid horomones. He looked frightened and extremely uncomfortable. I reached out and first washed the wounds. Then I dabbed some nectar on them.

"Ow!" He yelled clutching his arm.

"Sorry" I said. The nectar was working, but I was running out, and the poison was already spreading. He didn't quite noticed, cause all boys are oblivious, But he seemed to calm down.

"Ow, Katie, please stop, Katie!" He screamed at me while dabbing more nectar. I was working on his back, and he's back is very _sensitive._ Sadly he had to take his shirt off because of where the marks were located. Reminds me to aim on areas that are appropriate to heal, like arms and stuff, where you dont have to take shirts off. It's also kind-of hard to heal ones back when they have a six-pack. Not that i'm looking, I probably just heard someone say that.

The last place I healed was his face. Great more of his abs. He kept flinching and making faces that I thought his face would freeze like that. When I was done, I thanked every god and goddess I could think of that I didn't hit him in_ other_ places. I helped him up and he walked me to my cabin. As I started to walk inside, I remembered what his devious mind thought of. All those pranks were made by him. The chocolate bunnies, the diary, the goats, just everything. Suddenly I thought this was a cruel joke. He could have just been pranking me, maybe I didn't poison him, it could have been dye, who knows, he could have just planned this out. How could he just play with my emotions like that.

"See ya kates" He said. I turned around. I was furious. He loooked fine, like nothing happened.

"Don't even start" I snapped. He looked confused, but I didn't care. He was just playing with me.

"I don't kno-"

"You know exactly why, just leave me alone" I screamed. I walked past him and bumped into his shoulder rudely.


	4. ChrisxClarisse: Can you let me win?

Chris and Clarisse

Set after 'The Son of Neptune', or whenever Percy is back.

Clarisse pov

Chris and I were practicing sword fighting in the arena. The same arena that I had hacked off the dummies' heads because of his so-called 'betrayal'. And just for the record, that was _so_ not betrayal, or in my mind it wasn't. Being a daughter of Ares, the war god, has its advantage. Like for instance beating your own boyfriend numerous times always brings us together. It also gives me some good laughs from time-to-time, It helps me relax from all this stress of having to deal with the idiotic son of Poseidon and such. That reminds me of Annabeth, who being a 'wise girl', I still don't understand why she fell for the 'seaweed brain' he is, and always will be.

"Would you stop that?" My boyfriend said as I pointed my sword to his throat again. I had disarmed him from his dagger, and was able to trip him at the same time, making me win for the milionth time.

"Maybe" I said. He pushed aside the sword and got up.

"Do you ever lose?" He asked, getting in his so-called 'brilliant' stance.

"That depends, figure that out on your own" I said smirking as I almost disarmed him again. This time I used Percy's trick. I disarmed him by twisting the hilt of his sword, making sure I don't disarm mine at the same time, and elbowed him to the wall on the right of the door. I chuckled softly as he breathed heavily. I pointed the sword again, making sure it didn't break skin. That would ruin his beautiful skin and appearance overall.

He sighed, "Can you let me win just once?" I smiled and leaned a little closer staring at his big brown eyes.

"You have to catch me first" I said and with a quick move I ran off into the darkness of the room hoping I'd get a good chance of winning again.

"Oh, come on" He yelled trying to convince me to let my guard down. That will never happen. I sneaked from dummy to dummy, until he was right behind me. I turned to the right of the column that held up this place. I turned expecting nothing, but he just smiled like he was guilty of something like all his siblings do, and disramed me. How? I still don't know. All I knew was that my boyfriend was pinning me up against a wall, while I breathed heavily. He chuckled, and stared at me.

"I got you" He said. "What's next?" I stared at him and smiled.

I thought for a moment. "This" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck, and crashed my lips onto his that we held for what seemed like forever.

* * *

><p>Hope you like it, this was pretty easy to write, I guess. A lot of you and my friends wanted Them so I guess it was fun. Up next is Gruniper, and a Lukabeth. I do not support them, but I wanted to dedicate one to them, even though their more of a brother-sister, than a couple.<p>

Sorry for the haters, but it matches two songs by Taylor swift. maybe If you guess it, I'll use your character for some other story *yawn*, I don't know, If you want to. I mean It doesn't matter to me, but thats a pretty big offer. Well Review and Enjoy. two chapters in one day, Isn't that wonderful*sarcasm*

~Percabeth~


	5. NyssaxWill: I have better things to do

WillxNyssa

I recently read some really good fanfics about this couple, and I thought, they are just too cute. I couldn't get enough of them, and when I read all of them, I wanted to make my own, so here it is. All credits to 'Daughter of Hypnos' who started this ship. Thanks a lot!

Will pov(another boys pov, fudge...)

It was hard for everyone at camp when they heard Leo's death. He was only sixteen when he commited suicide. Apparently, people treated him like a third wheel because of his past and his special ability. The one person that was hurt the most, was Nyssa. Nyssa Didn't care about his past. She never cared about the rumours about him killing Hazel and his mother. She cared about the real Leo. The Leo not many people really knew. Most people knew him as fun, daring, hard-headed, and someone who has a warm heart and a weird sense of humor. That was Pipers first impression of him. But, even she didn't understand the real Leo.

Nyssa, was like a real sister to Leo, not just a half-sister. They had this special bond that no one could obtain. But Nyssa was devastated since the death. She never left the forge. She rarely even talked to Chiron. She wasn't the same. But little did I know, I was the answer. Everyone from the aphrodite cabin decided that was enough. It has been a whole week from the incident, and she hasn't eaten at all. Even her other cabinmates would be able to talk to her. They would come out with either big cuts or a broken arm. No one could get to her. Not even Piper, who was a close friend of both Nyssa and Leo.

Today they had decided it was my turn to try and get to her. Why? They believe I like her. Big whoop, so what if I do? Michael my brother like Zoe, a daughter of Gaea(The last of their kind) It's no big deal if I fall for a daughter of hephaestus, right? Well, no. According to the Aphrodite cabin, because of our dad in runs in our genes that we don't stay in a relationship for long. Yeah right. How do they know that. Oh, i'm getting off topic, nevermind. So according to the 'barbie doll' house, I have to talk to Nyssa.

I walked to Bunker Nine and prayed to all the gods and goddesses I'll live. Wish me luck.

Somehow the door was open, and I entered slowly and cautiously, placing my feet to where if I needed to run away from an angry Nyssa, I'd be prepared.

"Hello?" I said politely

"Mmm..." I suppose that was Nyssa. I turned on the back light, hoping I'd spot her.

"Nyssa...?" I asked.

"What do you want?" She muffled. I spotted her near Leo's work area. I sighed. No wonder. There on the table was Leo's dragon, and his blueprints of everything he was willing to work on. I cautiously sat next to her. She was staring at his things if it brought painful memories. well, it did. I was afraid she was going to punch me or break my arm. I was sitting next to her on Leo's work table! I was shocked that she just remained the same and sighed.

"Are you okay?" I said looking at her directly for the first time in over a week. She was extremely thin and her eyes were completely swollen and red, as if she had been crying for the whole week. Which is possible. It also felt weird seeing her like this. It was the first time she has ever cried since charlie died, Sorry, Beckendorf. It was the first time Nyssa ever got close to someone, but they he died. Ever since then She didn't care about her other siblings. Then when Leo came here and ignored the curse, she decided he was just like Charlie, and she soon became highly attached to him. But now, she was _vulnerable. _She was _detached._ That was the word.

She remained silent. Bad question I guess.

"It's okay, were all down..." I didn't know what else to say. I didn't realize my arm had like magically wrapped around her shoulders. Okay, i'm lying, I wrapped my own arms around her shoulders, happy?

Her shoulders tensed as my arms touched her skin. She soon relaxed them.

"You know, Your the first person who I didn't kill yet?" She asked, trying to smile, But it failed. She sighed.

"it _is_ amazing, how my arms and my internal organs are perfectly fine" I said. She chuckled and leaned her head onto my chest. I really, _really_ wanted to jump for joy. It was the first time a girl actually did that, and it wasn't Kayla! But of course I kept my composure. Sort-of.

"Thanks...for everything, Will." She said. I nodded.

"Your welcome, and thanks for not breaking a bone." I said. She laughed, for the first time, since his death. It was beautiful, I must say so. It was small, but it made mewant to joke and do anything to hear it again. It was addicting. And I liked it.

"You know Will, his death was my fault, not Jason's or Piper's." She said lifting her head torwards my eyes. Her eyes were filled with sadness. I couldn't believe she said that.

"It's, It's not your fault, He just didn't feel well..." I said. She smiled.

"That's what the others think. But the truth is I hurt him first, I didn't know he was a fire-user, and when I told him, I hurt him here" She said putting her hard-worked hands to her heart. "That's why he's gone, That's why he...died" She choked on the last word. I squeezed her tighter, hoping she doesn't cry again.

"It's okay, were all sad..." I said. She looked at me in the eyes and smiled.

"It's okay, you helped me. You helped heal mine" she said holding her heart if it was her treasure. We smiled, and I held her til she felt a bit better.

~~~Third person pov~~~

"What's taking Will so long?" The sons and daughters of Aphrodite exclaimed standing in front of their cabin.

"Let's just go make sure he's still alive" Said Piper, and her friends Percy, Annabeth, Michael Yew, and the Stoll brothers. The Stolls were up to no good, with there life-long lasting battery powered Camera, and there devilish grins. Because of this, Katie Gardner and her sister Miranda Gardener Decided to accompany the two, who was also, sadly their boyfriends.

The eight half-bloods, walked up to Bunker Nine, and knocked softly, hoping Nyssa wouldn't be coming after them with a chainsaw, or other Potential dangerous and/or deadly weapon. Suprisingly the door was open.

"Hold up!" Said Percy, Annabeth's newly found boyfriend.

"What?" The other seven exclaimed. Suprisingly, Annabeth's voice was the loudest.

"What if it's a trap, and then she captures us, and then destroys us with festus's head and burns us to bits?"Percy rambled.

"Really?" They said. Percy looked offended.

"It was just a thought.." He faltered.

"Whatever, let's go save my brother, before a monster attacks us" Michael Yew, the one who lost a dearest friend, who was a daughter of Gaea said. They stepped inside.

"Will!" Michael exclaimed, seeing his brother in an unmistakable position, that would make any child of Aphrodite scream in delight.

"Ahhhh!" Will exclaimed hearing his brothers voice. He jumped from the table leaving Nyssa sitting.

"I did nothing!" He said putting his arms in a surrender gesture.

"You-You just kissed Her" Piper yelled. The Stolls were awfully busy taking pictures with there treasured camera at Will's embarrased face.

"We told you to talk to her, not make-out with her!" The two Demeter girls exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I-we just did that okay..." The blushing Apollo child said. Michael just shook his head and sighed. It reminded him too much of the one he cared about.

"Actually..." Nyssa got up. "...He helped me. My heart feels much better, Isn't that right Will?" Will nodded slowly.

Everyonge stared at the once depressed Nyssa, except for Will who was smiling.

"Anyways, we've got better things to do then stare at Leo's things, and mope about his death" She said like the incident never happened. She slid her arm around Will's arm and Will gave her a smooch on the cheek and left the forge with his now wonderful girlfriend.

"What just happened?" Piper asked confusingly. Even the Stolls was confused. Nyssa was no longer depressed about her brothers death, she was now enjoying her life with her new best friend.

Who knew the sensitive daughter of Hephaestus could have a close friend that quickly?

* * *

><p>So I hope you enjoyed it, I kinda enjoyed writing this one, A big shout out to my friend who know has an account! Too bad she gotta wait on that time-slot thing, and figure out how to work it. I need to teach her...<p>

Enjoy and Review

~Percabeth17~


	6. Percabeth: Physics and Algebra

Percabeth

"I don't understand this!" Percy-my boyfriend, and the seaweed brain he is-said.

I sighed, "It's easy, you have to find the value of x and you'll figure out y" I was teaching him algebra, or should I say sixth grade algebra.

"Ugh, why do we even have to learn this!" He yelled.

"It's a good problem-solving skill, that you need to learn for the outside world" I explained slowly, holding his hand.

"Why? I'm going to die anyway, we're a demigod for crying out loud" He yelled. I shook my head, I knew the answer.

"Just get back to work, before Chiron or I kick your butt" He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"So the x value is determined by y?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It's vice versa" I said softly. He banged his head on the table. I soon punched him in the arm and he got to work.

"So the answer for x is three and the y value is seven?" He asked looking at the paper.

"Yup, now you have to graph it and convert it into a table" I explained. He groaned and leaned back from his chair. Well Malcolm's chair, since we were in my cabin.

"Why do we have to figure it out, isn't that what those texas intruments are for?" I sighed as his pencil rolled of the desk.

"I'll get that!" We both yelled. It ended up me being on top of him. _Crap,_ I thought. My mom is probably watching. I quickly got off of him, and took a glance at his face. His eyes were widened and he was blushing just as crazy as I was.

"Um...I got it" He said akwardly holding the pencil.

"Yea, um, you better get back to-" He crashed his lips to mine. Itr felt good, and it tasted like sea salt. Well he is the son of poseidon, isn't he. For a second I had forgotten that our parents were watching, and I passionatly returned the favor by kissing him back.

"What are you doing?" My half-brother Malcolm asked. I guess we blocked out our surroundings to where we didn't notice the slamming of the door. I retreated from Percy's warm embrace.

"Um, I was teaching him...physics" I said unsurely. Both Percy and I slapped ourselves mentally. Or I only hoped Percy did.

"Yea right...Well carry on, I need my physics book. I don't think there is a page about kissing in there..." He muttered out loud. I smiled. Percy started laughing and we carried on with the random physics lesson.

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't updated, I just came back from a trip so, I hope my anonymous reviewer liked it, they asked for more Percabeth, so I just got my schedule for next year and decided hey since i have algebra, why not percabeth. So next will be another request from Hyunji lee who wanted Nicobeth, Perlia and someone else, so I will be working on those, Maybe it was thalico, but yea, I'm working on my other stories too. If you want a pairing just ask in a review, I'm really desperate. So I might do a Polly and Pothena(poseidon and sallyathena) So if you don't like, well, sorry...

~Percabeth17~


	7. Liper: She Sure is Smart

Ok, i'm stuck on how to make a thalico, perlia, or nicobeth, so If you have any ideas please tell, me, this is from 'save my heart', so yea, I got lazy...

* * *

><p>Leo pov<p>

After being by her side for three days, I discussed with the doctors and nurses about her being released. They said so long as I have an ID, and an actual home, I was aloud to bring her to my house.

We had a lot of problems however when I first brought her.

It was in the afternoon when I was given permission to bring her home.

"Leo! How am I supposed to take a bath?" She asked. My eyes widened, it never occured to me that she would need help.

"Um, turn on the water and wash yourself" I yelled from the door.

"But what if I need help, what if I fall, or hurt myself" She said softly. I didn't know what to do.

"Um, I'll call for help then" I said in the same volume.

"But what if there to late, to help me" She questioned. For a girl with alzheimers, she sure was smart.

"Um, then I don't know..." I faltered. There was silence for about a minute, when she came up with an ide.

"How 'bout I go put on a bathing suit, then you can help me-"

"No" I yelled jumping from what she just said.

"Then how are you supposed to help me? What if I die, you still won't come in?" She said. I sighed.

"Just please take a bath" I said and left the door. The water was on when I heard a crash, and a loud yell.

"Leo!" She yelled from the bathroom. I ran to the door and grabbbed the handle. I remembered, and released my grip.

"Yes, are you okay!" I yelled.

"No, I think I hurt my leg" She yelled coughing a bit in the middle of it.

"I'll call a nurse!" I yelled taking my phone out from my pocket.

"NO!, it hurts _so_ much!"It sounded like she was gasping for air.

"What am I supposed to do?" I yelled.

"Come, Help, Me" She said breathing heavily.

"But-"

"Help me!" She yelled.

"Okay, but Cover up, please" I said back.

"Why, you might hurt your leg too." She said softly.

"Okay, whatever, I'm coming in." I said. I opened the door to see her standing there smiling with a bottle of shampoo in her hands.

"What the-"

"Can you help me wash my hair, and and skin with the moisturizer?" She said smiling at me with no clothes on.

I wanted to slap myself silly. A girl with alzheimer tricked me. I'm a disgrace to mankind. I quickly looked away, but she turned my chin, so I was looking right at her. I was probably blushing like crazy, since she laughed.

"But, seriously can you help me, I can't reach my back" She said staring at me with her kaleidoscope eyes.

She sure is smart.

* * *

><p>OK I enjoyed writing this the , so don't call me a les, I like making piper devious, and fooling Leo, ok<p>

enjoy and review,

And stop calling me a les!

~Percabeth17~


	8. ConnorxMiranda: Naughty

Naughty

Third person pov

"Ok, page one, one, nine, five has this word, then..." Connor sat with a 'Merriam-Webster's Dictionary And Thesauraus' book in his hand. He got bored of waiting for his girlfriend, Miranda to finish dinner, and had drawn circles around some words.

Miranda was irratated at how immature he was to disgrace the book. That _was_ a tree after all.

"Connor, would you quit writing in a book, and help me get the chicken out of the freezer." She said at her lousy boyfriend.

"Sweetheart, I'm busy, I just got two more words to circle, then I'll help you _all_ you want." He said with _the_ innocent look. Miranda can _not_ resist it, after all, she _did_ fall for him because of that.

"Fine" She spat as she threw the towel down on the counter. Connor began his work. He drew a circle around the word 'me' and put a question mark next to it in pen. He looked up and smiled.

"There, now was that so hard?" He asked. She sighed and took a seat next to him. She put her hand out.

"Let me see." She said. He gladly put it in her hands. She read the cover of the big book. 'Read page 1195 first' It had said. She rolled her eyes and turned to the page. Her eyes scammed through the list of words and saw a word circled.

It had said 'Will' and next to the circled word had said in pen, 'Now go to page 1214'

She shook her head and turned to it. The next circled word had said 'You'.

Next was another set of numbers. She turned to page '652' She looked at it and wanted to gasp. She had thrown the book aside. Of course she didn't need to read the last word, because Connor had already risen from his seat.

The word in the dictionary had said 'Marry', while Connor was on one knee, and simply smiled with a black velvet box in his hands.

"Me?" He said. Miranda jumped up and down, and screamed 'Yes!' While Connor hugged her and kissed her on the lips. At the time she had not thought about the tree that was now a bunch of words but, how sneaky and sly the Hermes kids could really be. She grabbed the book and circled a word on page '704'

She showed to him and chuckled.

"Yes, I am naughty, but you got to love me" He said with that famous smile that all Hermes' kids obtained. She smiled.

"Maybe, that depends if your going to put the ring on my finger or not" She said. Connor looked offended, but grabbed her hand softly and placed on her petite, but hard-worked fingers.

"I love you" They both whispered before embracing themselves in a kiss.

* * *

><p>Ok I couldnn't stop smiling while writing this! It was really fun to write especially with that exact same book in front of me. I just couldn't resist, trying that.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	9. Pothena : One wish

Pothena

I couldn't resist writing one, so It's a Poseidon/Athena fic, hope you enjoy, even though it will never happen

Athena pov

Ever since I won the votes of the towns to rule Athens, Poseidon has been acting differently. He seems more kind. Scratch that. He seems more laid-back, he doesn't care about who wins or not. He's not as competitive anymore. That's the word. Whenever I try to argue with him, he automatically let's me win. It's not as fun as before. It's like his whole personality is basically saying 'whatever' and 'it's not worth fighting over'.

You may think, oh, isn't it better, no more wars. The truth, I miss it. I really do. Gods, if Aphrodite heard me, she would say it's love. Curse her, Poseidon and I not even friends. Were enemies. And he's not even trying. It drives me insane!

Then when are children started taking a liking torwards eachother, he seemed to get worse. when I fought with him, He just would say over and over, 'Let's stop fighting and let them be together' when has he ever said that. It's like he's shut down completely. It's like Hermes gave him a report about all the fish dying or something. He's just not the same anymore.

But then again, I did turn his girlfriend, Medusa to a horrid creature. I did contribute to upsetting the tectonic plates, causing the waves to upchurn. But still yet, he would just sigh at the olympus t.v. screen and not even bother to help. Even the rest of the olympians had to help the people, but he never even tried! he's just not himself. Did I offend him too much. Did I do something wrong. Surely I would know, I'm the wisdom goddess. Maybe I was to harsh on that kelp head anH his son. Maybe it was time to let them decide. Was I unwise to do this?

There only twenty, maybe it's better to let them decide there life. Maybe I'm too protective of my children. Is that so, then just tell me, instead of just letting go?

Maybe it was time. Maybe Aphrodite is right. Maybe love is the right choice. This isn't right, I can't even decide if it's appropiate. Why am I thinking about him like this.

"Athena are you okay?" Aphrodite asked. I looked at her, and noticed I was thinking to hard.

"Yea, just thinking" She nodded.

"Your doing the right thing. You don't have to ask him, but you can at least apologize" She said, I thanked her and went up to Poseidons throne. I bowed respectivly, and started to speak.

"Poseidon.." It made me shudder just saying his name. "..I decided, to say i'm sorry, and I wanted to ask you something." He looked at me suspiciously.

"Go on..." He muttered. I sighed. I can't believe I am doing this.

"Poseidon, I will grant you one wish, if it makes you the same old kelp head again." I said.

"A wish, of my choice, anything?" He asked now interested in this offer.

"Yes, anything, I swear on the river styx" I said desperatly for an answer to this big problem.

"I accept this offer, if you are really able to withstand my request" He said.

"I do" I said. I just really wanted him back. I never been this greedy.

"Ok, are you listening?" He said. Curse his kelp head, for trying to distract me.

"Yes, with the request." I said.

"Oh, yes, yes, did you swear on the styx?" Curse him. I swore and he chuckled.

"This is going to be good, oh haha, you of course have to kiss me, haha, oh, and on the lips at that." He started laughing hysterically. I gasped. What did he just say.

"No!" I screeched. He eyed me up.

"But you swore on the styx for a wish, and that was my wish" He said. I couldn't believe he tricked me.

"So, where is it?" He asked puffing his lips like a puffer fish. Damn, it was so cute. Curse Aphrodite!

"Fine, but you will not speak of it!" I yelled as I walked over to him where I could feel his breathing.

"You may proceed" He said. I glared at him, while he just chuckled.

I kissed him. Fine, it was okay. For kelp head...Okay! I like it, but it was a wish, and I shall not break a promise. We didn't part for a while, because well were immortal, we don't have to worry, much about breathing, but mainly, cause he grabbed my head.

"Dad?" A boy asked.

"Mom?" I could only suppose it was Annabeth. Both of us literally jumped of the throne to see Perseus trying not to laugh. While Annabeth was still trying to process all of this.

"Perce, um, I can explain" Poseidon said innocently.

"What do you mean, it's about time, you guys got together!" The son of Poseidon had said. I'm glad Annabeth punched him.

"Ow!" He yelled.

"It's not good! That means if they get married, were technically Half-siblings!" My _very_ smart daughter said. On the other hand, that son of Kelp head, is just like his father.

"Beautiful, beautiful, what i'd tell you honey, they do make a great couple" Aphrodite had said with Ares nearby. Damn them. It was just a wish, right? Nothing more.

* * *

><p>Ok, it may sound like the story, 'slave of love' one that was Percy and annabeth. So i'm sorry if it sounds like it, I just couldn't think of another way at the time.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	10. Myaxkai OC: Strawberries and gifts

Mya/Kai

Ok, I would never write about two OC's but my friend is in Texas(where Rick Lives!) and I wanted to dedicate this to her, because, this stupid guy broke her heart, cuz he moved to guam without telling her! So here you go, and I'm including me and my crush...my real one from sixth grade!

Mya pov

Why did he leave me? Why didn't he just stay here? It wasn't fair that he left without telling me. Why did he leave when he was my valentine for two years, it wasn't fair. It's like my friend, except the guy at least told everyone he was leaving! I guess that's what happens when you fall in love with a son of Aphrodite. Why did I have to be a daughter of Poseidon. Why did my half-brother, had to dissapear. Everything is not fair.

Zoe pov(before she dies, my oc)

"What am I supposed to do?" Kai said. He was really irratating compared to the one I like. What does she see in this guy, anyways!

"Just, stop talking, i'm trying to figure it out!" I yelled.

"How does she hang out with you all the time" He asked. I shooked my head.

"Ditto" I said. He scowled.

"Aha! I got it" I said, and whispered to him what the plan was.

"Really, why don't we ask your little crush, after all he is a son of Athena, he is smart, and..." He rambled. I'm so not asking my crush, I mean, anyway he's not even here.

"Whatever, let's just go" I said and told him to wait for the signal as I crawled in through the window. I did this alot.

"Hey, Mya" I sat next to her. She looked depressed, again.

"You thinking about him again." I asked. She nodded. I signaled Kai in. I only hoped he went with the plan.

"Hey, can you tell me more about him" I said. She nodded slowly and began.

"Please do continue." Kai said. She looked at him and gasped.

"Is this some sort-of joke, He's here" She said. I nodded. Kai looked at me funny. We had a silent conversation.

_"Is she supposed to do that?"_

_"Of course she is Kai" I said sarcastically._

"Um, I got a present" Kai said awkwardly. I mentally slapped myself. he ran to the door, and grabbed the puppy we set outside. He ran inside and handed it to Mya. She gasped. It was a german shepherd.

"I named him Ikaika, after you know..." He said.

"Thank you Kai!" Mya stood up and hugged him fiercly. She looked at me, and mouthed _thank you_. She so knows me.

"Oh and Zoe, I have a suprise for you too. It's going to meet you at the fireworks." Kai started laughing. What? What suprise. Damn, Mya, and stupid Kai!

*~*Fireworks*~*

Leo was out trying to set the fireworks, while stared everywhere hoping that stupid suprise wouldn't come.

"Come on Zoe, calm down, or else its not coming" Mya said with a devious smile. Her and Kai were having a blast, Kai giving her strawberries, while they touched noses. _Gross._ Who does that? Who eats strawberries? Well a lot of people, but not Me!

"Get a room..." I muttered.

"You jealous?" Kai asked. I scowled. Damn him. Mya looked up.

"Oh, Look Kai, it's Zoe's suprise!" I turned, and nearly wanted to throw the strawberries at Mya, Kai, _and_ my 'present'. Why could she do this to me?

"Hey, Zoe, it's been a while" Jasun said with his stupid smile. Let's just put it this way, He's an asian Harry potter. Minus the scar. But seriously, he could pass as it. He's athletic, very smart, good sense of humour. I better stop there, or you know, I go into details. I glared at my friend and they both smiled. _crap._

"Yea, glad you could come" I muttered. I sat down next to Mya and kai, while he sat next to me. What the heck?

The fireworks started going off. They reflected of his glasses.

"Put your hands up, there playing my song, and theres a party in the USA" He started to singing. I wanted to punch him, but that'd be rude in front of Mya and Kai.

"Shut up" I muttered back. He shrugged.

"You want my love, you want my heart, and you'll shall never-"

"Shut up!" I screamed he started laughing. It was silent from my right. _Too silent_. I looked and saw my two best friends making out. Jasun and I stared at them.

"Get a room!" He screamed and I face palmed myself. I could've got a picture of them, but no. He had better ideas. They parted and looked at us innocently. I sighed as they were red, Literally red. Their faces were covered in strawberries. Both Jasun and I laughed hysterically at the two lovebirds.

"It's about time!" I yelled still laughing with my present. I raised in eyebrow at him, and he nodded.

"I'm only gonna break break, your break break, your heart, i'm only gonna-" They glared at us. We both smiled, and put our cheeks together.

* * *

><p>This defiantly describes my relationship with this first crush I had... I hope he doesn't see this, but it was fun writing. And yes he does sing those songs, That's why he drives me nuts! And so he moved...<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	11. Tratie: Normal

I am making a tratie, and I will do a thalico, and a Perlia, if I can think of an Idea. I also need Ideas for gruniper, and anther percabeth, so reviews, would be grately accepted and appreciated.

travis pov

I hoped Katie liked the gift. What is it? What else, a prank on her cabin. Again, of course for the tenth time of this week. Oh look, here comes Katie now.

"Travis Lee Stoll!" She yelled in my face. She looks happy.

"Yes, Katie-kat?" I said dreamily, with her nickname.

"I told you to never call me that, and you are so going to pay for my roses!" She yelled, causing a crowd around us.

"Oh, come on Katie, don't you like what I did?" I said.

"Oh, you better watch yourself" She said, while I looked around. The whole Aphrodite cabin and my brother were running over here. I needed to act fast before my brother makes rude comments. She'll attack me with poison ivy again. That was not fun.

She noticed me looking around, and yelled, "Stoll, stop paying attention to the crowd and listen to what im saying-"

"Come here" I yelled and pulled her into the forest.

"Travis, what are you doing!" She yelled.

"Please Katie-kat, I don't want my brother ruining everything, so just act _normal_ around people, and don't yell at me, ok?" I asked under one breath.

"No, I will not act normal, you ruined my garden, again" She yelled. To shut her up, I used a simple method Connor had taught me that worked on hi girlfriend Drew. Or should I say _ex._ I kissed her. She made me stop when she punched me in the gut.

"Ow!"

"Don't you _dare_ kiss me" She hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"But didn't you enjoy it?" I asked, causing another fist to my stomach.

"Katie!" I yelled.

"You irratate me _stoll_, get away." She said and walked out of the forest. I did my natrual instinct, I chased after her.

"Katie, please wait, didn't you enjo-" She cut me off. She grabbed a fistful of my shirt and had kissed me In front of everyone. Including my brother. We parted, while she clapped her hands like when she's done in the garden.

"Was that _normal_ enough, _Stoll_?" I just shook my head at my brother who was smirking.

* * *

><p>I hoped you like it. I thought it sucked, since I had writer's block on this, but I have a good reason. I'm thinking of writing another stoll brothers fic, tha will be kind-of sick-minded, and will be really funny and maybe a bit dark. And will include a small portion of catie(connor and Katie), but it won't end that way, trust me, so if you want me to, just ask.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	12. Jasper: I chose you

Jasper

Third person pov

"Piper!" Jason yelled.

"Jason? get away" The young Aphrodite child said.

"Piper, oh, it's so good to see you." He said hugging her from the waist and resting his chin on her petite shoulder.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Piper asked worriedly at her friend.

"Piper, I made my decision" He said softly.

"Oh," Piper said softly. The son of Jupiter and daughter of Aphrodite have been fighting about his roman girlfriend for a while now. After beating Gaea, and meeting Reyna for himself, he had made the decision on which girl.

"I chose you" He said in her ear. The daughter of Aphrodite squealed in excitement, and had jumped in his arms.

"You did?" She said smiling and blushing like crazy.

"Yup and I have one question for you" He said in her ear.

"What?" She said.

"Want to watch the fireworks with me?" He said. Being a tomboy has it's advantages.

"Oh, I'm already going with someone" She said making puffed up lips.

"Huh? With who?" She smiled.

"With you, who else?" She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Haha, come here" he tilted her head up and kissed her passionately on her lips.

"Get a room!" Their other friend Leo Valdez had said looking at them hysterically.

"Shut up Valdez!" Piper had said while kissing the son of Jupiter again.

* * *

><p>OK, not one of my best, but I didn't make anyone die, or depressed, so that's a good thing, right?<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Perabeth17~


	13. ThaliaxApollo: haikus and CPR

Thalia/Apollo

Request by 'azngirl714'. Forgot last one was request by 'tratieluver14-the girl on fire'

* * *

><p>~Apollo pov~<p>

Sure she's my sister's huntress, and is the daughter of Zeus, but she is hot. I mean were immortal, and she may be my half-sister, but that's what they did in the titan times right?

I honor of her, I will do a haiku based on her;

_'I love Thalia,_

_even though she is my sis,_

_She is beautiful'_

Isn't it wonderful? Well, I could have put, 'she is really hot', but I'll work on that. And I had a plan to win her over.

~Third person pov~

Jason, Percy and Annabeth had decided to go look for Thalia, after she had missed her dinner. They went into the forest and looked desperatley for there friend.

"Where the heck is Thals?" Annabeth yelled to her boyfriend.

"I don't know" He said while looking for his immortal cousin.

"This is just what happened like when I had amnesia. I found her then I lost her"

"You found her?"

"No, she was at the cabin this morning."

"Ok, let's spread out, you go near Zeus's fist and Jason you'll go near bunker nine. I'll go near the stream." Percy said.

"Got it" The two other demigods had said. After at least an hour of searching, someone has found her.

"Found her!" Annabeth yelled, as she saw a figure on the rocks. The two boys ran up.

"Wher-"

"Shhhh" Anabeth yelled. "Over there."

"Thalia, there you are- ahh, Apollo?" Percy screamed. They were in the middle of something.

"Thalia, sis, come on" Jason had said while tapping her on the shoulder.

"No" she yelled. Annabeth and Percy both gasped when they got closer.

"Were you to kissing?" They yelled, while Jason widened his eyes.

"No, he was just, just teaching me-me, CPR!" She yellled, while Apollo nodded, with that bright smile. The three demigods shook their head.

"You do realize, your half-siblings, right? And that Artemis will not be happy about this" Annabeth said.

"So" The immortal ones here said in unison.

* * *

><p>OK, not good, I suck at this kind. Sorry, for the requestee. It wasn't that good. I had writers block on a thalia and Apollo. They are half-siblings right? Cause the twin archers are kids of Leto and Zeus. I think, I need to read that again. Oh well, it doesn't matter.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	14. Catie: You really like me?

Catie

One of my new obssesions. Connor and katie. This is also a preview to a story i'm thinking of writing.

* * *

><p>Katie pov.<p>

I awoke to someone rubbing my hand. I fluttered my eyes open and looked at the person. It was Travis. The same person who refused to help her while she was kidnapped. The same person who she hated. She scowled at his appearance, and he looked at her.

"Katie, I'm sorry. I didn't know what Connor was thinking when he refused to carry you." He said with quiver in his voice. Like he was forced to say that.

"But, I thought Connor carried me here" She said.

"Katie, you're confused, I carried you here, Connor was the one who said 'I'm not helping'" He said smiling.

"Oh, so when I said 'I hate you', it was to Connor?" He nodded.

"I'm sorry Katie. I'm sorry you were put in that position. Connor didn't know what he was thinking when he said that." He said that softly.

"it's okay" he leaned forward and hugged me. A small voice in the back of my mind said '_Caution'_

"I cant believe they would do that to you" He said.

"Oh, so where's Connor now?" I asked.

He hesitated then rambled, "Oh, he's probably stealing something, or hitting on another girl, when he shouldn't"

"Oh, thanks for being here Travis. It makes me feel better" I said honestly.

"Oh, it's okay, and I have a present for you" He said sweetly.

"What?" I asked smiling.

"This," he leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. A strange feeling told me that this was wrong, but I ignored it. After all he is a Stoll.

Then Connor walked in with a shocked face.

"Connor!" I was shocked. That was Connor who kissed me. No, it couldn't be, it was Travis, right?

The supposedly Connor looked up, "Travis I can explain" He yelled, but the Travis ran out. He was about to chase after him, but sat back down.

He looked at me, "Katie, I'm sorry."

"No, no, How could you? You kissed me" I was ready to break down. I couldn't believe him.

"Kati, Katie, I-I-"

"No, I ha-hate you, I hate you Connor" I yelled while running after Travis. I was almost there, when Connor stopped me.

"Let go" I yelled.

"Katie, I'm sorry, I just, I just couldn't help myself. I really like you" he muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"I do, its just-"

"How long?"

"Since we met, about nine, right?" he asked trying to smile.

"Yea, you-"

"It doesn't matter now, you should go after Travis, he's really mad, just say that I messed up. Just say that-"

"No" I said.

"Huh?"

"No, Let's just leave Travis alone, and why do you always hang out with other girls?"

"I act as a player, so I wouldn't hang with Travis. Travis talks non-stop about you and it drives me nuts," he rambled.

"Oh. Connor, you really like me?"

"Isn't it obvious now?" He asked. i smiled.

"I'd be glad to"

"What?"

"To go with you to the fireworks. Gives us both a break from Travis" I smiled.

"haha, you are turning into a hermes child" He chuckled while putting an arm around my shoulders.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" He yelled. Maybe being with Connor, wasn't so bad after all. AFter all Connor is more out-going then Travis. He isn't all that serious either.

* * *

><p>OK, so it's like a twist of a story I was writing. The beginning was what was in it till the part where she says 'I hate you', but then it wouldn't be a 'catie' so I changed it. If you think I should make that story, then just say so. It's basically a story where Katie is kidnapped then raped, and the Stolls are off to find her. They find her, but The stolls switch places. They pretend they are eachother. The ending i'm thinking of. If they are demigods, it will be the beginning of this, but if not, Katie is tricked into killing Travis, thinking it is Connor. So please help me decide!<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	15. Liper: Drunken Love

Peo

This was made of boredum while at my brothers baseball game.

* * *

><p>Third person pov<p>

"Piper, are you drunk?" Leo asked.

"Just go away!" She yelled, obviously not being sober.

"Piper, lets get you back to your cabin." Leo said while slipping his hand into hers. She jerked it away and got in his face.

"No i'm fine!" She spat. Leo flinched against the drunken daughter of Aphrodite.

"Please Piper, you're really drunk" Leo begged. She sowled at him, while leo sighed.

"No I don't care what you have to say" Leo was now very frustrated as the Aphrodite girl ranted about how Jason did this to her.

It was higly expected after learning about Reyna, but of course she's too stubborn to realize that.

"Piper you need to rest before you past out, and i'm not in the modd to carry you" The son of Hephaestus said.

She was off balance when she had said, " I don't need you help"

A second later she passed out on the floor of the pavilion. That left Leo to carry her back to her cabin.

"I told you so. I can't wait to see how bad you are tomorrow." He whispered to the unconscious Piper.

When Leo was fifty feet away from her cabin, Jason was standing there talking to Drew. It looked like they were in a serious conversation, when Leo had decided, they were most likely talking about Piper. Leo was in no mood nor shape to match up to a son of Jupiter or a charm-speaker, so he decided to aboid her cabing, and head over to his.

All his siblings were out in the forge or left for the winter, when he entered, giving him a chance to rest her down without complications or noise from his cabinmates. He placed her on an empty bunk and had grabbed a blanket and pillow for her to sleep. He was about to get another blanket when Piper stopped him.

"Leo don't go, wait up" She whispered. He chuckled. Probably a dream. When he turned to exit the cabin for more blankets, a pair of warm, petite, beautiful hands were placed on his shoulders. He whirled around to see Piper, who still looked beautiful-or to him-even though she was still heavily drunk.

"Where you going Valdez?" He widened his eyes as the once heartbroken girl was tossing his best friend to the nearest bed(which was his). he was stunned and higly aware of his best friend who was smiling from above as she sat on top of him.

The person he once called friend was now carressing his cheek with kisses and doing things he never even knew. Maybe it was something that drunk people do all the time. But Leo didn't mind, instead he decided that hanging out with a heavily drunken girl was better than he anticipated. May be it was fun and entertaining to be with a non-sober person.

As soon as Piper placed her petite but suprisingly strong hands on his shirt, he knew this would be fun. So what did the young son of Hephaestus do? He went along and helped her out.

Once they were don having fun, they had stopped to rest as they would need to explain the reason for Piper for 'sleeping over'. They've decided to skip the brain-storming and decided to go to sleep. With the drunken Piper at Leo's side, maybe it wasn't so bad that Jason had broken her heart. Maybe it was for the best, and who would know, that 'drunken love' was the right homemade remedy for the daughter of Aphrodite.

And what was better, was that it came none other than her best friend.

* * *

><p>That was intresting. So they are like twenty in here, ok? They are age-appropiate to do so, But I don't think I should be writing this considering my age. But oh well<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	16. Percabeth: firetrucks

Percabeth

Annabeth pov

Piper had invited me to her son's baseball game, while Jason and Percy were out working. They both worked for the new york firefighter and had decided to take overtime on this day.

Sadly, Percy and I were still dating, because his job and our parents were a major problem. Lucky Piper who was already married, since their parents didn't mind, and Jason was only a part-time worker.

That's when sirens filled the air througout the fourth inning.

I was pissed, because well the kids-being at four to five-stared at the firetrucks that had parked itself in front of the field. The were distracting the kids from the game. And guess who came out.

Jason and Leo. Followed by Harley, Nyssa, Tyson, Will and some other newbies.

Of course, Jason and Leo hugged Piper, where they talked about the game and other things. The other people had stayed by the truck watching in the shade.

Then the door open from the truck and Percy came out looking casual in his suit. I bit my lip and smiled as he came over and greeted me. Jason, Piper, and Leo both stopped talking and smiled at us. Tyson, Nyssa, Will, and Harley came up and chuckled in the background.

"Hey Annabeth" Percy greeted while kissing my cheek.

"I'm not in trouble or in need of saving." I whispered. He chuckled and hugged me tightly.

"Percy, what are you doing." I smiled as he rummaged through his pants pocket. Piper whispered to Jason while he nodded.

He started to kneel, when I saw everyone in the crowd started to cheer. I couldn't believe it.

"Annabeth, my sweet wise girl, I've decided and I want to spend the reast of my life serving you, and loving you with all my heart, will you marry me?"

I jumped into his arms while he kissed me. Maybe it wasn't so bad to inturpt a child's game.

* * *

><p>I know this one sucks. I just had the idea stuck in my head, since seeing a firemen coming to my brothers game to see his wife(i hope) and his son while bringing the yellow firetruck here(in hawaii it's yellow) and suprising the kids. It mostly pissed my dad since all the kids weren't paying attention, and just said to their team mates, 'oohhh a firetruck' or 'do you see , they're here to rescue someone' but I thought it would be cute for a proposal, but I failed writing one, so oh well.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	17. NyssaxWill: Blushing on the ArgoII

NyssaxWill

Third person pov

"Okay, we just got to set up Festus's head, fix the mast and then we're almost done" Leo said while staring at a detailed diagram drawn by Annabeth.

"Nyssa? Nyssa, did you hear me?" He heard mumbling behind the pile of wood and mast.

"Nyssa?" Leo asked as he dropped the equipment and headed to the pile of wood.

More mumbling.

"Nyss- What are you doing?" Leo demanded at the sight he saw.

"Nothing" Nyssa said innocently with her hands up. Leo looked shocked.

"Yo-you were kissing Will" Leo said. In the back Will started chuckling and blushing like crazy.

"Will" Nyssa demaded.

"Sorry, it's just funny hoe oblivious Leo is" Will said.

"Hey" Leo exclaimed.

"I thought you knew we were going out" Nyssa said. When Leo shook his head, the young couple laughed.

"Get out Will" Leo yelled scowling. Will pecked Nyssa on the cheek and ran out of bunker nine.

Nyssa started blushing like crazy.

"What the heck was that?" Leo demanded.

"What?" Nyssa asked innocently.

"You were making out with will" Leo exclaimed.

"So"

"You were supposed to be working on the ship," he yelled.

"Well, I bet you wanted to do that with Piper, now did you?" Leo opened his mouth but quickly closed it, since it was his turn to start blushing. He went back to work.

* * *

><p>That was terrible! I'm running out of ideas. Pleas eote on poll for a couple, or review an idea and I'll give you credit for the idea in that chapter. Please help me<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	18. Tratie: Proposal on the mayans land

Tratie

I had this idea from a tv show my paernts watch. Some guy was trying to propose to his long time girlfriend(28 years) and it didn't go well the first time. when I saw it, I laughed, and said this is _so_ tratie.

Third person pov

Travis and Katie have been dating for twenty-eight years, and he has concluded, that today was the day.

Travis was proposing.

They were visiting a famous artifact in history, that was supposedly made from the mayans, when he discussed the plan with the tour guide.

"So that's it? You should do that up on the top, very nice view." He explained, pretending to show Travis the map. Katie was too busy admiring the trees to notice.

"Okay, it's safe to climb right? I mean there's no like elevators?" The guide chuckled and shook his head.

"Nope, good luck," he said while patting Travis on the shoulder.

"Katie-Kat, my sweety, come-on, let's climb to the top." Travis offered. Katie looked at the guide suspiciously.

"It's safe" He reassured. Travis grabbed her hand and pulled her to the first step.

"It's easy, just like this, you have to go fast or else you'll trip." Travis said trying to impress her.

"The steps are deeper than I thought" She replied while only reaching her third step. By then, Travis was already panting.

Travis didn't realize that the past twenty-eight years together, they've been aging, and are not physically or mentally fit to run up six to eight inches per step. Travis finally reached halfway, exhausted, while Katie had just caught up, not even breaking a sweat.

It continued until they reached the top. By the time they both reached it, Travis was wheezing, almost gasping for air. While Katie, was admiring the view, obviously comfortable with the climb.

"Katie, wait" Travis said in between breaths.

"Isn't it beautiful, the scene up here is breath-taking. All the greenery, planned, and spaced out perfectly." Katie said intrigued by their surroundings.

"Katie hold up, I want to ask you something" _This is it, the moment of truth,_ Travis thought. He kneeled down. Katie looked and had a shocked expression on her face.

"Travis," She muttered, "Don't sit down, you'll never get back up"

Katie was heading back to the stairs. Travis face-palmed himself.

"Katie" Travis said, stunned at what just happened.

"Come on Travis, you can sit down back there, not up here, plus there's water too." She said while going back down. Travis picked himself up, from what just happened and climbed back down.

"I didn't see a ring" The guide said, when Katie was far behing them.

"It didn't happen" Travis muttered angrily.

"What? Come on, you now better" he said as if talking to his own son. Travis shook his head.

~~~~~~on the boardwalk, the next day~~~~~~

"Travis you did this all by yourself?" Katie asked, clinging to his arm, as the walked down the floating boardwalk.

"Yup, I did this all for you" He said feeling for the black box he bought a week ago. _No more stalling, this is the moment_, H ethought, sure that this was it.

"Oh, Travis, you shouldn't have, Did you put those flowers over there, on the posts?" He nodded and Katie buried herself further into Travis.

"Thank you Travis, it's beautiful, how did you know I like tulips?" he looked at her.

"I know, we have been dating for twenty-eight years" Katie smiled, while saying that.

"I thought we were going out for dinner?" She asked.

"Yes, out here, just the two of us." He smiled.

"Aww, on our last day of vacation? That's nice, I like the comfort out here" The waves lapped on the shore as Katie replied.

"Katie, I needed to tell you something, something I wanted to ask for a long time." Travis said with a little nervousness in there.

"what is it Travis?" She said loosening her grip on his arm.

"It's just, for twenty eight years, I've been there for you, and we were always in danger of being torn apart. These last few years, I have been debating, and I really just want to be there for you and not have to worry about anything happening to you." He sighed.

"What is it you are trying to say?" She questioned loking into his eyes.

"I just really want to be there for you, for the rest of my life. Katie, will you marry me?" Travis said while kneeling down._ Don't say to get up, please don't_ He thought. He looked up and met her eyes for the first time this evening, and saw her crying and staring at other things to avoid him. It hit him, what was she going to say?

* * *

><p>I got this from this guy from 'Kiss' who I can't remember the name of the show, but yeah, that's basically exactly what happened. I just added a bit of a twist, and skipped the whole thing he said to her. I zoned out on that part of the show(I was eating a cookie) so I made that part different.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	19. Percabeth: The gray eyed girl

Suggested by trangnha, another percabeth. When they meet up at the roman camp.

"Land ahead" Leo yelled while Piper rolled her eyes.

"This is it" Piper said to Annabeth. She smiled and nodded her head. This was it, She was going to see Percy.

Back at the camp, they spotted a flying ship. It looked war-like and was about to fire all they got.

"Calm down, it's not war" Lupa, the wolf had said.

"Lupa" Chiron said as he exited the ship and onto their territory. "It's been a while"

"Yes, Chiron" Lupa said eyeing him up, as if she was deciding weither or not to eat him.

Percy, Hazel, and Frank had walked up to see the ship. Frank and Hazel had been by Percy's side the whole time since his dissapearance.

He stopped in his tracks of _her_ presence. She seemed so familiar, so stunning.

"Percy, are you okay?" Hazel asked gripping his shoulder. Frank did the same.

"No, it's nothing, I just forgot something" he mumbled.

"You mean, like you have now with your whole life" Frank questioned. Percy shook his head and they loosened his grip.

The gray eyed girl stared at percy with fierce eyes, that made him want to flee, but for some odd reason, he has seened this before. He knew this glare, this face, but couldn't think why. Soon enough, with no one stopping her, she went up to him.

"Percy" She whispered. "Perseus Jackson"

"How do you kno-", he met her eyes and knew who he was facing. "Annabeth"

She smiled, "You remember?"

He nodded.

"Percy, who's this, why is she in here?" Frank asked with Hazel clinging to his arm. Percy faced him and smiled.

"This is Annabeth Chase, The one I was looking for, She's my, my..." Percy faltered while Annabeth sliped her arm into his and finished his sentence.

"His girlfriend, and he is not the son of Neptune, Poseidon is his father."

* * *

><p>Just basically something I'm trying. If you didn't understand the whole Frank and Hazel, go to wikipedia and search Son of neptune, it tells about them in another excerpt.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	20. NyssaxWill: A Big Favor

NyssaxWill

Suggested by the creator of the ship, 'Daughter of Hypnos'

"Are you okay" I asked Nyssa as she was staring at a blueprint.

"Huh? oh yea, I'm fine" She mumbled.

"What you got there?" I asked while trying to figure out the blueprint.

"It's a blueprint" She said while looking at him.

"yes, I can see that, but for what?"

"Uh, it's for my mother, I wanted to help her by sending this to her" she said while pointing to the blueprint.

"Uh, what is it?"

It's a device, that i'm trying to make that will bring back her hearing" She said softly.

"Your mom, has bad hearing?"

"No, she's deaf" She muttered. I was caught off guard.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I replied.

"It's okay, it's just she loves music, and she really wants to listen to her song that her father played when she was young. I really wanted to get her hearing back and bring my grandpa to play for her. I don't know how I'm supposed to since he passed away a while back." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry Nyssa. I didn't know that, is there any way I can help?"

"Sure, I still need a recording of the song and of course a way to get her hearing back. Now that I look at this blueprint, it wouldn't work. The only option is surgery, and that's still tricky." She rambled.

"Well, my dad is good with healing, and music of course" I offered.

"Yea, I don't know how I can fly her over here, and let her see a god, again" She said smiling.

"Oh, well, my dad can figure out a hospital that offers that kind of surgery, I'm sure he wouldn't mind"

"yea, but what about my Grandpa, I can't get a recording of him singing that song."

"Oh, do you have any recordings from the past?" She shook her head.

"Unless, you sing it" She said smiling, staring at me.

"But, I don't sing like him" I responded.

"So, I have the lyrics and the notes for the song. You have a piano, right?" I nodded my head.

"Okay, but the hearing?"

"I'll figure something out, I'll ask Apollo" She whispered.

"Thank you Will" Nyssa yelled while tackling me with a hug. I finsished the song while In the home of Nyssa's mom.

"Thanks, I wasn't that good." I muttered with the presence of her mom.

"So, mom?" Nyssa asked. She told me she's very unpredictable and cautious. What made it worse, was she showed no difference in emotion from before, when he started playing.

She began to smile, when she signed 'Thank you'. I chuckled.

"Mom, you can say it, you know" Nyssa said. Her mom rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Will" She whispered.

"Yea Will, Thank you" Nyssa said while pecking him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>I know it was different and not really a good one. I was planning on making it like this movie I watched, but, then, I didn't know how to make it, and it was too long, considering how good the whole entire movie it was.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	21. ZeusxHera: Who would have thought?

Zeusxhera

Suggested by 'Istoleyourbluemoonicecream'. More like a poem-ish than a story. Sorry

She was the peacock, and he was the eagle.

The mighy eagle, and the elegant and gorgeous peacock.

Strength and courage, and colorful and beauty.

Who would ever think they were perfect together?

He was known for power. Her for comfort.

He was strength. She was beauty.

She was the cow, he was the bull.

Strength and kindness do not mix.

But not until then.

She was the pomegranate, he was the oak.

Oak, being strong, old, wise, and powerful.

The pomegranate, a fruit, colorful and full of zest.

Who would have ever thought, these were perfect for eachother?

He was the thunderbolt, she was the sky. She was the starry night, that held up the thunderbolt.

The mighty thunderbolt in the tender sky.

They were a perfect match, no matter there differences.

* * *

><p>I made it like this, since in my writing class I have to write poems, and it's been so long. I thought i get some practice here, so hope it didn't turn awful the way I thought it went.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~

P.S. I remade my first story, 'the last of their kind', if anyones intrested, I put some twists in there, hoping its not a disaster of a story it is. I would love feedback and suggestions on how to make it better. Another thing, I am thinking of another Tratie/Catie story, so if you want to read or are intrested in it, please let me know, so I can get started. My friend yelled at me since I told her the plot, but I thought it was good.


	22. Harleyxkayla: my machine

hey, I made a new story, if you want to check it out, it's called yearning for her love, so reviews are highly appreciated. Without further ado, Heres another one-shot. Idea from my brother's second to the last day of practice for baseball.

Third person pov

"Kayla, come on, we have to go to training," eight year-old Harley exclaimed grabbing Kayla's hand.

"Harley, slow down"

"We have to hustle, Nyssa said" He said while looking at her with a smile. She bit her lip and ran faster than him. After all, Apollo children are more athletic then Hephaestus kids.

"Hey, wait up, Nyssa said we had to run to the wall and back if we're late"

"So, you have to hurry" She said running ahead of him.

"Kayla" He yelled, slowing down.

"Catch up slow poke" She said while almost at the arena.

"See, was that so bad?" She said, not even tired, while the young demigod was out of breath.

"Kayla, why do you run so fast?" He said in between breaths.

"My daddy, he's not as clumsy as you are" She said laughing.

"Oh shush, let's get to practice."

"Nyssa and Chiron said we had to practice catching things, and if we miss, we have to run torward the rock climbing volcano." She said while grabbing a medicine ball.

"Why that" he spat.

"Oh silly, it builds are muscles and strength" She said like it was obvious.

"Okay"

"Kayla, that was unfair, that was way off" he yelled running along side her.

"So, you didn't catch it" She replied.

"Whatever"

"You _are_ Clumsy, you can't even run without tripping" Kayla exclaimed while running closer to the rock wall.

"Kayla"

"Ha, I bet you can't even catch one of your little machines"

"They're heavy, and Leo said not to touch them, unless I want to end up like Jake"

"So, you still are _very_ clumsy-"

"Harley" She spat with her hands up.

"What?" He said smiling at the confused Kayla.

"You kissed me" She said, then smiled.

In an instant he jumped and pointed at her.

"Ha, I made my machine smile" He said laughing.

"Huh?" She eclaimed, "You're calling me a machine?"

"It's a metal for, or something"

"You mean metaphor?" he nodded after thinking about it..

"See I can _catch_ on quickly too." he smiled while she just she shook her head.

"Harley! Kayla!" Chiron boomed.

"Coming" The six-year old yelled, smiling.

"Race ya" He said while dashing off back to the arena.

* * *

><p>It wasn't that good, but it's all I can think off, after doing so much homework. I promise i'll update all my stories, by this week, since it's my only free chance I get. I'm happy being in a writing class, since we're learning how to writ quality stories and prompts, so my writing might improve throughout the year, or that's my goal. As soon as my other friend gets an account, I'll tell when she posts stories, so stay tuned.<p>

Oh, and if you want me to(in the future) to do this couple based on the utube hit, of the 'high five for first kiss' thing, or for any couple really, then please review. I think it'll be a tratie, when they first arrive at camp, or something, but thanks.

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	23. Liper: shooting stars

Peo

"I'm sorry Piper, I have Reyna, I didn't know" I heard jason mumbling from the tree I was hiding from.

"But, Jason, we..."

"We're through..." Jason spat harshly. I heard sobs as the Jason ran off. I bit my lip mentally cursing Jason; english, greek, latin and spanish, mind you.

I couldn't decide what to do; run and let her deal with it, or comfort her. I decided to go back to my cabin after having a flashback of Medea's place, and decided to head to my cabin, when Piper ran into me.

"Ow" I yelled. She looked up, untensed her shoulders and sighed.

"Sorry..." She mumbled, as if she was about to burst into tears.

"It's okay, what are you doing here?" I asked, pretending that I wasn't there to spy on her.

"Leo, I know you, I saw your foot behind the tree." I cursed at myself. She half-heartedly chuckled, and I couldn't decide to hug her or what.

"well, I didn't mean to, I was just wondering what you guys were going to do in the forest at night" I mumbled.

"Leo we're sixteeen, what do you think we would do?" She laughed at me blushing.

"I wasn't thinking that" I exclaimed.

"Same 'ol Leo, huh?" I wanted to joke all night, just to make her laugh more.

"Maybe" I slurred.

"How much did you hear?" She said slowly.

I hesitated before saying, "not much..."

"Leo, you were there the whole time, weren't you?" I slowly nodded.

"It's okay, I didn't need him anyway"

"This is coming from the girl who hit me in the gut, when you needed Jason to help with your ankle" She laughed and slipped her arm under mine. She looked up when I didn't do the same.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just, you like him"

"So, you are my friend right?"

"Well, you fell off my dragon and broke your ankle, and then if I haven't been so stupid in Mino's or Medea's place, then you wouldn't have had hypothermia or trying to save our lives"

"So, you make the best tofu burgers, and was willing to drive a helicopter, and save my dad, when we had to save your evil babysitter."

"She wasn't evil, but I did kill Festus, then the time-"

"Leo, would you stop being so hard on yourself? You're perfect, just the way you are, and I like that" She said squeezing my arm tighter and leaning closer to me.

"Okay, whatever you say, but I am no where near perfect."

"Really, watch, Leo I'm cold, can you warm me up?"**(A/n don't take this the wrong way, evil sick-minded people) **I sighed, knowing this wasn't going the way I intended.

"Do we really-" I pouted like a three year-old.

"Yes" She yelled. I sighed and used my so-called 'gift'.

"See, it is a gift, I feel better already"

"It's not a gift, do you not remember my mom"

"Leo that wasn't your fault." she sighed, "It was your evil babysitter"

"She's not evil, and she did not do that, it was potty-sludge face" She laughed leaning closer, burying her head in my chest.

"Look Leo, the stars, there's huntress, and capricorn" She pointed distracting me.

"Yea, and there's cancer"

"It's so beautful, look Leo, a shooting star"

"Don't you have to make a wish?" She nodded biting her lip. "It's a better down here"

She laid on her back on the ground and stared-intrigued-at the stars.

"Did you wish for something?" I asked. She smiled, looked down and bit her lip.

"Yes"

"Good, 'cause I did too"

"What did you wish for?" She asked slowly.

"If i tell you, it might not come true"

"Just tell me, it can be our little secret" She mumbled.

"Fine, you really want to know" I whispered.

"Yes"

"You really, really want to know?" Testing her patience she turned to me.

"Yes, Leo, tell me" She said sounding as soft as a snowflake when it drifts to the ground.

"I wished for you" I whispered.

"Huh?" She said looking beautiful in the moon's glow.

"I wished for you to be happy, without him" I smiled faintly looking at her kaleidoscope eyes.

"Aww, Leo," she blushed, "do you want me to make it true? I know one way that would"

"What do you mean?" I chuckled. She bit her lip and laid her head on my shoulder. I looked at her suspiciously, but smiled.

"You can help me make me smile by returning the favor"

"What?"

"This Leo," she leaned in and kissed me, "that makes me happy"

"Oh, Piper"

"Didn't you know that I love you? Even before Jason came along"

"Maybe..." I smiled as I kissed her forehead thinking this was a beautiful day.

* * *

><p>Enjoy and Review,<p>

~Percabeth17~


	24. Percabeth: Sparks fly

Shhh, what i'm about to say is top secret, just kidding, but seriously, I found this first, or what I think. it's a link of a preview of the son of neptune. It contains four pictures of roman demigods, which I believe goes in this order: Bobby(Apollo), Dakota?( maybe but, Somnus-I believe its roman counterpart of Hypnos), then Reyna(venus), and gwendolyn/Hazel, maybe?(I think Hephaestus, idk, horses is poseidon, so no athena, but it can't be a neptune child, it's just not cool) And I'll be a nice person and put the link here, that is if you dare to watch this epic video.

~Link~:http:/ www. youtube . com/ watch?v=aX -Uqub DqFc(no spaces.)

P.S. sorry for not updating. I need more requests! This is a percabeth for that video I recently watched. Its a song-fic-based one, my last attempt to make a decent one, hope you don't mind.

* * *

><p>All that I want is for him to at least remeber me. Is that too much to ask for? A memory, a moment we shared, anything that'll make me noticed will do. I love him and I can't bear to see him forget me so easily. We sacrificed so much, and now this has happened. What was I supposed to do?<p>

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_  
><em>And I'm a house of cards<em>

Whatever you do, makes me panic. My knees turn wobbly, and I feel special. I feel appreciated, like I'm not just some nerdy freak, that loves architecture. Like i'm actually worth something. Like you are in control of me, but the truth, it's different. You don't remember me at all. NO memory of such or anything that we experienced. But I still feel that strong essence of you that makes me weak inside.

_You're the kind of reckless_  
><em>That should send me runnin'<em>  
><em>But I kinda know that I won't get far<em>

Whatever you do, I can't escape it. You're just so powerful, so daring, yet I know I must stay. Usually I would punch a guy if they did that, or run and punish him later, but with you, it's different. Like you know all my secrets and ways to get me in his control. Being a son of Poseidon doesn't help either. He's like royalty, and I can't help but admire him. Of course, he _is_ royalty himself, as lord Zeus as his uncle. But he was too charming for me to run.

_And you stood there in front of me_  
><em>Just close enough to touch<em>

Then you came up to me, with those beautiful eyes, so green and sea-like. So handsome, as if he recognized me for one tiny bit. Like he had a image of us during those last days together as a couple. And the gleam in his eyes, shone in his eyes as the campfire flickered to life.

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_  
><em>What I was thinking of<em>

I was afraid that he could see my thoughts, loud and clear. As if he could understand my thoughts, being so close to me. IN the background the Venus and Aphrodite cabins were 'oohing' and 'aahhing' at us. But the moment blocked them out. It was beautiful, and couldn't help but stare into his sea-green orbs.

_Drop everything now_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>

With all this cooeing, I was thinking of what to tell him. All I wanted to do was kiss him. He was right there, in front of me, trying to remember me. with a kiss, he could do million of things. But most of all, all of my troubles and worries subside. I don't have to worrry about anything, as long as I'm in his arms. As if we were the only ones on the planet, feeling alone to ourselves, and mostly victorious.

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

I'm so intrigued by his face. His smile, his eyes, everything, so perfect. The past years felt terrible, knowing I wasn't able to be the way we were. It haunted me every night to know, that you weren't here, with me, in my arms. And I always get lost in your eyes, and now it was hard to, knowing he doesn't have the same gleam and spark whenever he sees me.

_My mind forgets to remind me_  
><em>You're a bad idea<em>

The way you stood up for us, in front of our parents for our relationship, was touching. So what if our parents our rivals, we love eachother, and nothing could stand in our way. We have proven them that, we were meant for eachother.

_You touch me once and it's really something,_  
><em>You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<em>

When we started dating, he found out over the years my inner self. But now all that has vanished. All those memories were gone. And I can't help but miss you. My Percy, just gone. The way he would hold me, and swoop me off my feet. They way he was around me felt magical.

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_  
><em>But with you I know it's no good<em>

Now I'm left alone to fight my everyday battles. My dad, mom, the boys, everything is simply just there for me to cope with. NO Percy to help me. And no, it's no good to recieve help from others, because Percy would always find the right words to figure them out.

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...  
><em>_Drop everything now_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

I miss you Percy, why can't you remember me? Just remember me, for once, take away everything I have dealt with in the past months. Make me smile with that cute grin or make me beauiful-as you put it-with those green eyes of yours. Just smile, and let me now, you recognize me. For once, just make me feel happy again.

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._  
><em>Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<em>  
><em>Lead me up the staircase<em>  
><em>Won't you whisper soft and slow?<em>  
><em>I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.<em>

"You seem very familiar" He muttered, as I messed with his jet-black hair. For once, I felt meaningful to him. Like for once he understood my thoughts.

"Don't speak" I whispered.

"Do I know you? You look lovely" I smiled at his response, wondering if he knew yet.

_Drop everything now,_  
><em>Meet me in the pouring rain,<em>  
><em>Kiss me on the sidewalk,<em>  
><em>Take away the pain<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.<em>  
><em>Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down<em>  
><em>Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em>'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

In a quick movement I place my hands on his neck and kissed him gently on his lips. Hoping he remembered those moments I have been waiting for. He then smiled, his eyes gleaming. And since he left, I finally felt the sparks return.

_The sparks fly..._  
><em>Oh, baby, smile...<em>  
><em>The sparks fly...<em>

"I remember you know, Wise girl" He muttered before kissing me again.

* * *

><p>Enjoy and Review,<p>

~Percabeth17~

P.s. Remember to give couple pairings, I'm running out of ideas.


	25. Catie: Maybe

I kinda made this depressing, but it's okay, it's also a 'what if' chapter of 'yearning for her love', so I'd be glad if you read that too. It's a catie by the way.

Katie pov

I had no choice but to come. I'd rather just sit in the infirmary and recover from this traumatic incident, but no, I was forced to come because I was the cause of Travis's death. I guess it doesn't matter since Connor also had to come, even though he needed bed rest from his gun wounds, but at least he didn't drop Travis to his death.

As if being in that hell hole was enough, I had to attend Travis's funeral. Both Connor and me take this topic cautiously and seriously, but neither of us like talking about him in general and our relationship torwards him, for we then face the same image in our heads of the last that we saw him, and we go into our shell.

"We gather here today, in memory of Travis Lee Stoll" Chiron's words dripped of sadness interupts my thoughts. I sat in the second row, with Miranda, my sister, and noticed Connor fidgeting with something inside his hands as he sits on the far right seat of the first row.

"If anyone here has any words to say, please step forward" Chiron continued, gesturing to the podium.

"No one? Any from his brother Connor?" He asks. All eyes were on Connor, and I can sense his nervous system breaking along with his mental mind as he slowly shakes his head.

"Without further ado, we'll begin the ceremony" He replies, grabbing the torch from a Hephaestsus kid. I spot Connor looking away along with most of the campers as the fire rises from the stage. I can't help but let the tear roll down my cheek. When Miranda pats my back I look up and see tears in hers too.

She mutters in my ear, "I'm so sorry, Katie" Her voice heavy with sorrrow. I look back to see Connor, but notice he's not there. People stare into the forest on their right, where Connor supposedly ran off. Miranda stares at me.

"Oh no" She whispers.

"It's okay, I'll go look for him later, after the ceremony." I mutter back, still staring at the spot he dissapeared. I sighed, gaining my composure again, and relaxed my shoulders, glad it was about done. The fire was dying down from his shroud-which was decorated with his pocketknife and his pick pocket-and watched slowly as most of the campers were leaving back to their cabins. Miranda signaled me to go, and I rose to my feet and headed down the steps heading into the direction Connor went.

As I passed the front row, I noticed something by his seat, which was what he was fidgeting with, and I picked it up. I looked at it cautiously, but still couldn't tell what it was. It was some sort-of black box with decorative patterns on it, but still couldn't tell what it was. Why would Connor carry this around?

I ignored my curiousity and headed in the forest to spot Connor and get him back safely to his cabin or infirmary, based on how much pain he is in. I walk pass Zeus's fist without no luck. Once I hit the boundary line of the creek, when I hear a small whisper. I jump, scared to death and turn to where I believe it is coming from.

Another hushed voice emanates from somewhere. I look around me and try and spot the orgin. Then it raises its voice.

"Kates" He says, the same tone Connor used when he nearly died. I still can't tell where he was until he noticed my confusion.

"Up here" He mutters as I look up at the trees. I spot him sitting on one casually, like he was an expert climber.

"How'd you get up there" I say back to him.

"I have my ways" He tries to joke, but fails, obviously thinking about his brother.

"Your wounds, I thought you were in pain" I say.

"So, what if I got hurt on the way up here, I'm not dead" He falters on the last word. I flash the box so that he could see.

"You forget something?" I mutter. He sighs.

"I can't believe I forgot that. Where'd you find it?" He says sliding his way back down.

"Uh, it was near your seat, I'm guessing you dropped it or something." I responded as he hopped down to the ground. He reaches his hand out to grab it.

Before I hand it over I mutter, "What is it anyway?" He fidgets with it like at the ceremony, and stares at me before responding.

"Uh, it's our..." He runs his fingers through his hair, "Mother's ashes... I meant to do something with it, but I never could" I stare at him in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry" I say. He shrugs, and just smiles.

"No, No, it's okay, I mean I really just didn't have the time to do something with it, and I really don't know what to do. I was going to send it back to her mom, but she's in the hospital, so it doesn't matter" He rambles on.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I really was thinking of leaving it where I found it, or put it under Travis's bed, but I don't know yet" I smile at his nonsense.

"So, I see you didn't take the ceremony well" I mutter, not knowing what else to say. He chuckled softly.

"Yea, it just got to me at the sight of the fire...I see you kept your composure" He replied.

"I was in the back, you couldn't see me, you should've seen me, I was a total emotional wreck, just ask Miranda" I say back. He chuckled and fidgeted with box again.

"Back there, did you really mean what you said. That you actually did love me?" I said, stunning him in the process. He widened his eyes and nearly dropped the box. He shook his head, and stayed silent.

"Connor?" I said, wondering if he actually understood what I said.

"Yea, I'm okay, it's just it caught me by surprise, especially saying this after the ceremony." He said afraid to look at me.

"And you think it didn't catch _me_ by surprise? I mean come on Connor, we both know that he's gone now" He tensed his shoulders.

"Well, yea, but I bet he still knows what were doing, I mean you don't honestly think I can answer that now" He said slowly raising his head, slowly reaching my eyes.

"Connor, just answer, did you love me?" I said, greedy for an answer that i've been waiting for a long time.

He sighed, "I did, but I stopped once I knew Travis loved you." I furrowed my brow, confused by this. I wasn't expecting that.

"What do you mean?"

"I just, stopped trying to once Travis admitted that he loved you, but I know he did for a while before he actually admitted it" He said blinking his eyes faster.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked shifting my weight on my other foot.

He hesitated, "I just decided it wasn't worth it, and I stopped trying to get to you. Obviously I still did, when Travis pranked you, but it wasn't like when we were younger."

"So, you could have just told him, I'm sure he would've understood"

"That's the problem, the whole reason he went through with that 'plan' was because he found out, that I liked you. I don't know how, but I'm guessing that he did that for some stupid reason. It was fine with me, that you were with him, I guess he thought I was jealous or something." He rambled on. I just continued to stare at him.

"Well, maybe he just wanted us to give it a try" He stared in disbelief and shook his head.

"That's stupid, why would he die just for that, I'm sure he was thinking I was jealous and was trying to teach me something" He mumbled.

I stepped closer torwards him, "You really think he thought you were jealous?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure" He muttered.

"Connor, you know Travis better than I do, your his brother for Zeus's sake" I nearly insisted. He looked at me seriously.

"Katie, please, just drop it, okay, I liked you before" He muttered and looked away.

"Connor" I muttered back. He started to walk away, but I grabbed his forearm. He stared at me and shooed my hand away.

"Katie stop, what if he was watching?"

"I'm sure he'd understand Connor" I reasoned.

"You just said I understand him better than you. He'd kill me" He yelled, Taking off. I was about to stop him, when I notice the box of ashes on the ground. I picked it up gingerly and stared at him.

Maybe I was wrong, maybe I don't understand the stolls. Maybe I didn't understand their ways. Maybe Travis didn't love me truly. Not like Connor. I fidgeted with the box.

I wonder what their mother was like. She must've been beautiful to have the stolls. No wonder Hermes liked her.

And maybe, I can reach out to him, like Hermes did. Just maybe.

A big maybe.

But it's possible.

* * *

><p>I couldn't make a way where they would have a romantic scene together-which always happens-but its best i could do. I spent like three hours on this...I was watching utube vids during it.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	26. Percabeth: Fireflies

Percabeth

One of my favorite songs. By Ron Pope, Fireflies.

_When the streetlights come on and the fireflies flicker,_  
><em>I am walking her home making plans.<em>  
><em>With her shoes in her hands, I am watching her dance,<em>  
><em>As the hem of her dress gently kisses the grass<br>_  
>I walk her down the street, taking her home, where Dr. Chase and his wife will wait. They are wonderful people, with a woderful approach, and I can't help but make plans of our future. As I do, I can picture the dress sway across the dew-dipped grass and her bare feet walk across it. The clouds are turning a fierce gray like her eyes, and I wonder why her feet move so beautifully against the sunset while the fireflies seem to move to our secretive song. Yet there is no music, we dance together with our hands embedded into them, with our hearts pouring themselves to each other.<p>

_It suddenly rains on us,_  
><em>She is laughing and turns up her hands.<em>

The heavy rain begins to fall rythmically on our formal clothes. Her dress becoming damp in seconds. My tux turning wet from the droplets of water. I smile as she looks to the sky. Her arms turn inside out, and she gasps at the unpredictable weather. She starts giggling and steps towards me and presses her forehead to mine.

_Like autumn turns leaves, winter will breathe, cold on our necks, snow in our paths._  
><em>Wherever she goes, all that I know about us is that beautiful things never last,<em>  
><em>That's why fireflies flash.<em>

I think to myself when she has to go. When she must stay with her parents while I'll wait at home across the country. Wishing she'll be in my arms afe from harms way. I'll wait as the rain streak my window as I wait for the day I can be with her for the rest of my life. But until then I can just enjoy the time I have with her right now and think about how I'll manage being by myself for a while. Instead I kiss her, dreading the time I'll have to let go of her welcoming arms. But wherever that she may be while I'm not there, I understand is that our next time will never be the same as it was this summer. Even if our love doesn't last, no matter what, some things will never change on this world. And I can only hope it doesn't fade away.

_When this summertime ends, we will not part as friends,_  
><em>Things were promised in blood; we have sinned.<em>  
><em>Now there's tears in her eyes as she's screaming goodbyes,<em>  
><em>I run 'long side the car turning numb to the sound.<em>

When we do have to say goodbye, I'll miss her deeply, and no that it will never be easy. When we do manage to say goodbye, I'll be numb to everything that is said to me, and I'll only know the pain on her face when we leave. I'll be screaming at her to stay longer, begging for the love we still crave, but she'll be telling me goodbye as I disagree.

_I notice a chill in the air,_  
><em>September is creeping up fast.<em>

But It is not just my visual thought. I can sense the air turning into a dry and bitter time, signaling that time is almost up/ I can sense that it is becoming cooler and it will be Autumn soon.

_Like autumn turns leaves, winter will breathe, cold on our necks, snow in our paths._  
><em>Wherever she goes, all that I know about us is that beautiful things never last,<em>  
><em>That's why fireflies flash.<em>

_Innocence didn't mean we're immune to these things,_  
><em>Let's blame the passage of time.<em>  
><em>Love and loss, truth it costs more than I can spare right now.<em>  
><em>Maybe it's simpler to lie...<em>

The costs it takes for us to be together right now is unbearable. It's is simply slipping from our grasp, and I wonder if it is easier just to say goodbye right now. We are innocent of our love but nothing can define our love now, for we will be separated for too long.

_Like autumn turns leaves, winter will breathe, cold on our necks, snow in our paths._  
><em>Wherever she goes, all that I know about us is that beautiful things never last,<em>  
><em>That's why fireflies flash<em>

But maybe our love will last, who knows? Maybe this beautiful thing people call love landed in the palm of our hands to inform us and test us of our respect for this gift. Maybe the fates have brought our souls together to test the love fore each toher while we are gone. Maybe our beautiful love will last, and the fireflies will have a rest But for now I enjoy our time together and dissolve the worries, for I know she might sense this.

* * *

><p>Enjoy and Review,<p>

~Percabeth17~


	27. ApolloxArtemis: First step

Sorry for the long update. A very rare couple, but I think they'd be okay together-ish. My friend believes being twins means they can't be together, but look what happened to Gaia and Uranus, She married her son, and had kids! Twelve of them matter-of-factly, I believe...I can't remember. I was about to make this scene happen in Promise me, but my friend said it would have messed up the whole thing, so I came back here.

"Artemis, I said I'm sorry" Apollo exclaimed, trying to catch up to her.

"Just get away from me" She yelled.

"Artemis, Sis," he muttered, as she slammed the door on him. He sighed, and tapped on the door slightly.

"Go away, you freak" She screamed.

"Artemis" He muttered, unwilling to stop. This time, she ignored him, making him more fustrated. He tapped the door again.

"I'm sorry" He muttered, barely audible to Artemis. She walked over to the door and listened to what he was about to say. "I'm very sorry, okay? I mean it too, not like those other times"

She chuckled remembering the millions of times he had done that. There was silence and Artemis concluded he had given up on it, or had just left, forgetting why he came here. She reached for the doorknob, not wanting to stay long in there, when she debated if he was still there, waiting for her. She bit her lip and stood there, debating whether or not to leave. She took the risk knowing she had intended on grabbing something before Apollo had interrupted her, and turned the knob. She was stunned that he wasn't there, watching from a distance or anything.

"Hey, Apollo, have you seen Artemis? I haven't seen her at all today" The voice of Athena announced.

"No, not at all" Apollo muttered, sounding sullen.

"Oh, well if you see her, tell her I wanted to talk to her" She said and entered the throne room. She heard Apollo eave and noticed where he was heading. The room she was using to hide from him. Secretly she watched him tap lightly on the door, and mutter her name. A pang of regret and pity struck her. After five minutes of constant asking, he sighed, stepped back, and walked away shaking his head.

She wanted to run out and make sure he understand that she wasn't trying to hurt him.

She gulped, and went to go find Athena, she missed her old friend anyways. She spotted her arguing with Poseidon, once again, and decided to say hi.

"Athena" She called. Athena turned and Poseidon relaxed in his throne.

"Hello Artemis, I was just looking for you" she replied.

"Sorry, I was doing other things" She lied.

"Ah, well, I wanted to ask you if you knew why Apollo was acting weird today" Athena replied.

"Oh, I don't know," She exclaimed. "Some days he's like that"

"Ah, well, I was just wondering if you'd mine my darling Annabeth to redesign your temple, or your throne. Would you like that?" Athena asked.

"Uh, yea, I'm fine with that." Artemis muttered.

"So, what day, would you be fine with that?"

"I don't know, any day be'd fine actually" Artemis muttered noticing her brother walking toward th throne room.

"Okay, I'll check Annabeth's schedule"

"You do that" Artemis muttered, seeing him step closer. "I better get going now"

"Bye" She muttered before Artemis dashed out of the throne room and to her temple.

She closed the door and sighed heavily, hoping he didn't spot her.

She listened closely, and heard the faint footsteps. She froze, he must have spotted her. What was she supposed to do? The grew louder until they reached her door. She heard him sigh, and a slight knock at the door. She bit her lip, knowing she wasn't any good at this like Aphrodite was.

"Artemis" She heard him mutter softly. She looked up, thinking what to do. She reached the doorknob, but stopped. Why is she doing this to herself. Before, she'd ignore him completely, now, she was debating whether or not to open a _door_. What kind of goddess was she?

"Artemis?" He whispered. She closed her eyes, not knowing what to do. She opened the door slowly, and saw her brother standing there, with a sad, and slightly shocked look. The latter from her opening the door.

"Yes?" She said, not meaning to be harsh.

"I'm sorry" He mumbled. "I didn't know. May I come in?"

Artemis froze, afraid of doing the wrong choice.

"Please," he replied after more silence. Slowly she opened the door some more, gesturing him to enter.

"Thanks" He muttered, stepping inside and sitting down.

"So?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I-I, I wanted to tell you I was sorry for being that way. I didn't know tha-that, you know..." He stuttered.

"What else?" She replied.

"I-I wanted to ask you a favor. I know I'll owe you big time, but I really needed your help." Apollo muttered.

"Go on" She gestured sitting next to him.

"It may sound dumb and stupid and maybe a bit immature, but," he said slowly. "I wanted you to show me something"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I wanted you to show me the ways to truely love someone," he turned red. She raised an eyebrow and stood up, suddenly mad with him.

"Why don't you ask Aphrodite? I'm sure she could show you, or better yet, Mrs. Yew! For you're are certainly trying to help her with that Alzheimers" She spat.

"Sis..." He muttered. "I-I asked-"

"I don't care! I'm a amiaden goddess, why the Hades would you ask me-_me _of all people" She yelled.

"Well-I thought, It's easier to love someone that actually loves you back, so I..I asked you" He muttered, still red. Artemis was hit with realization.

"Oh..." She muttered feeling the stupidity. Suprisingly Apollo was quiet, to the extent of Artemis believing he wasn't here for a moment.

He sighed, "Well, I could ask Aphrodite, I mean she is a love goddess, or I could-"

Apollo was shocked and thrown off topic, when his sister had hugged him tightly.

"Sis?" He asked, utterly confused.

She smiled, and her cheeks were rosy red, "That's step one"

* * *

><p>It's almost the same as the other one, but edited to be a bit more toward the romance part of them unlike 'promise me'<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	28. Fatherdaughter memoir

A beautiful song that ties in with Dionysus and an OC that I created.

* * *

><p>Tasha looked at the family picture frame with her, her mother and Dionysus, her father. She smiled warily and placed it face down. She couldn't stand to see it anymore. Knowing her father was drunk everyday, and her mother dead because of that. She glanced at Pollux's way and saw him staring at the frame.<p>

"I can't stand to see him either, not after Castor..." He muttered. "I've always wanted to throw it out but it was yours, and I thought you'd like to see it everyday-your mom I mean"

"You should have, I hated that picture anyway, it's a disgrace" She muttered. She stared at the picture and read the back of the frame. It read August 24, '91, the day of her fourth birthday. She remembered that day clearly, as vividly as one would rememeber their name.

_Four years old with my back to the door _  
><em>All I could hear was the family war <em>  
><em>You're selfish hands always expecting more <em>  
><em>Am I your child or just a charity award<em>

"Oh, shut up" Dionysus yelled chugging another beer down. "It's not like I ain't doing nothing"

"Please, I need to clean up, my parents'll be here and we need to clean up this place" Tasha heard her mother reply from the crack in her door that Dionysus made when he tried to beat her up.

"It's not like it's a hoarders room, sheez, calm down honey," He cooed, swaying back and forth as he stood up.

"But it needds to be clean."

"Well, just go get Theresa to clean it" He muttered and her mother sighed.

"It's Tasha, now can you please put that beer down for a sec?"

"No, can you get me another one though?" He muttered.

_You have a hallowed out heart _  
><em>But it's heavy in your chest <em>  
><em>I try so hard to fight it <em>  
><em>But it's hopeless <em>  
><em>Hopeless <em>  
><em>You're hopeless<em>

"Just stop it" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The six year-old Tasha yelled as Dionysus tried to make her swallow some wine. "I don't want that"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad, it's sweet like your candy things. It's also sour and sometimes bitter like your mother," he said the smell of beer intoxiating to her.

"Don't talk about her like that" She yelled.

"I can talk any way I want!" He snapped, grabbing her hair and yanking at it. "You hear me"

"Yes," She muttered. "Yes father"

_Oh father _  
><em>Please father <em>  
><em>I'd love to leave you alone <em>  
><em>But I can't let you go <em>  
><em>Oh father <em>  
><em>Please father <em>  
><em>Put the bottle down <em>  
><em>For the love of a daughter <em>  
><em>Oh...<br>_  
>She stared out the window from her cabin, sensing Pollux staring at her suspiciously. She saw Dionysus sitting with Chiron drinking yet another beer. she shook her head.<p>

_Why can't I let you go? You killed my mother, and drinks all day and night. You don't love me enough to put that beer down._

_It's been five years _  
><em>Since we've spoken last <em>  
><em>And you can't take back <em>  
><em>What we never had<em>  
><em>Well I can be manipulated <em>  
><em>Only so many times <em>  
><em>Before even I love you <em>  
><em>Starts to sound like a lie<em>

Since her mother died when she was twelve, the funeral was the last he was sober enough to actually take pity on her, but she always imagined him as the bad parent. Drinking, abusing them, and all the things she'd never thought she'd had as a father. She would try so many times before he left to say that she loved him ina different way, but never believed what she had meant to say.

_You have a hallowed out heart But it's heavy in your chest I try so hard to fight it _  
><em>But it's hopeless <em>  
><em>Hopeless <em>  
><em>You're hopeless<em>

She looked back at Pollux, believing that it wasn't worth it anymore, believing that it was completely hopeless to try and convince him.

_Oh father _  
><em>Please father <em>  
><em>I'd love to leave you alone <em>  
><em>But I can't let you go <em>  
><em>Oh father <em>  
><em>Please father <em>  
><em>Put the bottle down <em>  
><em>For the love of a daughter<em>

"He won't listen. Trust me, Castor and I already tried, he nearly broke our head with his bottles" Pollux muttered, as if to understand what she was thinking. She nodded.  
><em><br>Don't you remember _  
><em>I'm your baby girl <em>  
><em>How could you push me out of your world <em>  
><em>Lie to your flesh and your blood <em>  
><em>Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved<em>

_'Just once, Just once, would you at least tell me that you care_,' she muttered in her head, as if to say it to her father. '_Or just show it some way. Show me you care about your kids, me.'_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl _  
><em>How could you throw me right out of your world <em>  
><em>So young when the pain had begun <em>  
><em>Now forever afraid of being alone<em>

_'Please' she muttered, begging him._

_Oh father _  
><em>Please father<em>  
><em>I'd love to leave you alone <em>  
><em>But I can't let you go <em>

_Oh father _  
><em>Please father<em>

_Oh father _  
><em>Please father <em>  
><em>Put the bottle down <em>  
><em>For the love of a daughter <em>  
><em>For the love of a daughter...<em>

Ever so slowly, he looked toward the cabin. He placed the beer down and got up. Walking out of the big house and towards the door of their cabin. She silently thanked her father, as he opened the door and gave her a hug.

* * *

><p>Enjoy and Review,<p>

~Percabeth17~


	29. TratieMirandaxConnor: double date

One shot based off my friends funny saying she sent me through a text message,

Katie and Miranda was talking about the movie they were going to tonight when they heard the phone ring. Katie reluctantly turned from her sister and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Katie-kat, what's up?" Travis's voice announced on the phone.

"Hey Travis, nothing much just talking with Miranda. You remember, Connor's old crush"

"Yea, yea, your sister. Listen, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to that coffee shop near Mrs. Jackson's old candy shop. You willing to come?" He said stopping from some voice in the background at times. She was sure it was his brother, Connor, asking about Miranda. Speaking of Miranda, she had just remembered what they were talking about just earlier. She ignored the question and turned to her childhood friend.

"Sure, just got to make sure im not busy," She muttered, signaling Miranda to come near her. "What time do you think you would be able to be there?"

"Umm," Travis muttered, a yell faced to what seemed to be his brother was heard. "How 'bout around five? Would that work?"

She hesitated and eyed Miranda. "Could you wait for a sec, I have to grab something:

"Miranda what time was the movie?"

"Um, about Five thirty" Miranda muttered. "Why?"

"Travis asked me out"

"Oh...well what time did he say?"Miranda asked.

"Five"

"Well, just remember, Chicks before dicks, and sisters before misters, missy. I asked you first." She muttered.

"Okay, Okay" Katie demurred. "But I really want to go with him"

"Fine," Miranda put in defeat. "Just go"

"Are you sure? I could just reject him"

"No, No" Miranda muttered. "You should go"

Katie turned to the phone, to hear the Stolls yelling. "I can go"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Sure, Okay, sorry, my brother is being annoying" Travis muttered. Katie laughed.

"Okay, see you there"

"You too, bye" Travis said hanging up the phone and turned to his brotehr.

"Dude, really? I told _you_, We were going to that candy store. I was going to grab some of those poprocks."

"Sorry, Katie already said yes" Travis replied. "Maybe next time"

"Ever since you've been with katie you never have time to anything with me" He demurred. "Why is that?"

"'Cause, Connor, Shes my girlfriend, like you would know"

"Hey, I've had plenty of girlrfriends way before you" Connor muttered.

"Oh, really?" Travis asked. "Which was the longest relationship?"

"Um," Connor thought for a minute. "Well, I was with Lacey for five months-"

"See, you can't even stay in one" Travis snapped.

"Well like that saying goes, Bros before Hoes, but I guess you're not following that, either" Connor shot back. Travis blushed and faced him.

"She is not a hoe!" Travis snapped.

"I'm just saying," Connor placed his hands up. "I'm your brother"

"Whatever, its not like I'm leaving you out, you could ask Miranda out too. It could be a double date" Travis replied. Connors eyes widened.

"Really?" The glint in Connors eyes made Travis laugh.

"Sure"

"What was their number?" Connor muttered grabbing the phone. After Travis told him, He demanded him to say it slower, and waited for them to pick up.

After waiting thirty minutes for Miranda to finally say yes, Connor started jumping up and down. Travis shook his head.

"I told you so" Travis said.

"Shut up" Connor shot still hoping around.

* * *

><p>Couldn't decide on an ending.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17`


	30. Liper and Jason: HalloweenLate special

Okay, this chapter was meant to be posted on halloween, being a scary one shot, and was on T.V. for that reason, but I had other things to do, like spray paint my hair to be Katniss Everdeen, and pass out candy, so I only had enough time to update one of my stories. So this one is based off the movie, you belong with me, and I am only writing the ending because I didn't watch the full movie, only that small part that I still don't quite understand.

At first I was planning it to be a Annabeth/Percy/Luke, because one of the characters looked like him(the movie version) besides the hair color, but then I realized, that it be hard to explain why he's alive and all, so I created a Jason/Piper/Leo one, since the look-a-like Luke, reminded me of leo and how he reacted to things, and it matched Piper's personality. And yes It turns out to be a Peo story in the end, because well...I can't tell you can I?

"Get away from me" Piper yelled at the ghostly image of Jason, who was standing there with a lighter in one hand and a bottle of gasoline in the other. Jason just smiled.

"Get away from me," She repeated. Jason stepped forward, In an instant she grabbed the kitchen knife from the counter and pointed it in his direction. She lunged forward and attempted to slash at him, but as she struck, the knife sailed through the air because before she had lunged he'd vanished and stepped behind her. She turned to find him staring at her viciously. She gasped and turned the knife. She gasped louder after he flung the knife across the room and had grabbed her wrists.

"Get away" She screamed, punching him in the face. Of course there was no impact and it did not hurt, but it did startle him, and he vanished from the room. After assuring herself she sighed and placed her things back into order.

"I need to get out of this house" She muttered to herself. "I can't keep doing this"

Her phone rang. She hesitated, then picked it up, it was her fiance, Leo.

"Hello?" She rushed.

"Pipes? You alright? You sound like you just went out for your morning run, when its six in the afternoon"

"Yea, no, I need for you to come home, I'm not feeling so good" She replied, grabbing the cell phone.

"Okay, well I called, just to make sure you were okay, Annabeth told me that you had seen things, so she took little Tristan to the woods to catch lizards" Leo muttered through the phone.

"Yea, it's the whole Jason going over the cliff thing tht's bothering me, I've been seeing things, can you please get off work soon" She begged.

"I don't know, the boss wanted us to finish our job from last week, I might not make it till seven-thirty." He muttered. "I'm sorry"

"No, it's okay," She lied. "I'll probably head to Mrs. Grace's house to figure this out, or go to that Rachel's house to see if she could help me"

"Okay," He paused. "Are you sure? I'll make it home as fast as I can, I don't want to leave you there all alone, but I gotta work"

"I know, I'll try and figure this out, I'm sorry for dragging you along with this"

"it's alright," He reassured, then paused. After a long silence, "Love you"

"See you soon, I love you too" She replied before hanging up. She grabbed her purse, and her cell phone and headed to her car, checking that _he_ wasn't following. He drove up to Mrs. Graces house and saw her sitting on her porch.

"Hello Mrs. Grace" Piper greeted. She stood up and gave Piper a hug, smiling at her pressence.

"My, oh my, is it Piper? Jason's old co-worker?" She asked.

"Yes, I wanted to-"

"Talk to me about him, now?" She replied. "I know, many people do, and he talked about you millions of times." She responded. Piper took a seat next to her, and noticed the picture near a garden of White lilies.

"Oh, those are Thalia's, you've met her, Jason's sister" She went on, not even giving Piper a second glance.

"They're white lilies" She whispered. "I never knew she liked flowers.."

"Yea, well it was her hidden secret, no one knew except Jason and I" She muttered finally looking up. "In her will, she asked to have a garden on the property she lived with white lilies, and this is where she grew up most of the time, so we planted them out here."

"We as in Jason and you?" Piper said slowly.

"Yes, we spent days on that garden, trying to make it perfect for her, we finally concluded to have a water-proof frame done to put her picture in, so we could look at it whenever we wish."

"That's sweet," Piper muttered. "How-how did she die? Jason never really mentioned her alot at work"

Mrs. Grace hesitated. "The place where Jason died? It was that cliff up north, yes?"

"Yes" Piper nodded, not trying to remember that time.

"Well, I see why now he did so..." She muttered, letting the subject drop. "She died on that cliff"

Piper's eyes widened. "The-the cliff?"

"The same exact spot. Jason, he-well How do I put this..." She muttered. "He was jealous of her, always upset about how she got everything because she was the oldest. And when he met you, he loved you, really did, maybe more than his own sister. Do you remember the day after you met him?"

"Yes" She muttered, biting her lower lip.

"Thalia died that day, because of Jason." She muttered.

"But-how does this have to do with me?"

"Well, you've got that handsome lad, Leo, correct?" Piper nodded. "Well, he was jealous, just like he was with his sister, and i'm guessing it got worst, and he decided-for some stupid reason-to try and kill you like his sister"

"But-but, why?" Piper gulped.

"Jason is a very jealous person. If he can't have something-or _someone_ in this case, he thinks that no one else could have it, and his messed up brain told him to kill..." She muttered.

"So..." Piper thought. "He was jealous of Leo"

"Pretty much, oh look at the time, I wasted enough of your time, you should get going with your life, you don't want an old lady like myself to bring you down"

"Thank you.." Piper thought for a minute. "Thank you very much"

After saying goodbye to mrs Grace, she headed to Rachel's house, hoping she'd know ways of getting rid of Jason's spirit.

"Hello Piper, haven't seen you in a while" Rachel joked, sitting done with a cup of tea. Piper rushed over and sat next to her.

"Hey Rach" Piper muttered and rushed out her situation. From Leo down to earlier today. Rachel sighed and sat back in her chair, her shoulders tensed.

"This is very bad..." Rachel murmured, staring at the shelf on the wall.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

Rachel sighed, "Where did Annabeth take Tristan?"

"The woods near the cliff, why?" Piper sighed, wondering why Rachel had brought that out.

"This-This is very bad," she muttered. "The cliff is Jason's last spot he has lived, and that means that is his most powerful place, where his spirit is most connected to the earth. Because Annabeth and Tristan are very important to you, he most likely is trying to scare them-if you know what I mean"

"No..." Piper muttered, remembering that the woods were not that far away from here. "I need to go"

"Before you do," Rachel rose from her seat, the phsycic reached in a box on the shelf and brought out a necklace. "This is Thalia's necklace. Jason kept it from her for the longest time. It was found on the cliff the day he passed. Mrs. Grace couldn't take it and handed it to me. You say this spell inside this locket and command it towards him, and make sure he is as close tot he cliff as possible. Hopefully his spirit will be sent back down there."

"Thank you" Piper muttered before dashing to her house. She met up with Leo rushing out of his car.

"Leo!" She yelled as she ran into his arms, Leo stunned but recovered quickly and hugged back.

"You alright?" He muttered staring at their vacant house.

"Yes, we have to get Tristan and Annabeth. Now!" She muttered, opening the door to the passenger side, as Leo took a minute and ran to the drivers seat.

"I can't control this thing!" Leo muttered as the brakes and steering wheel went out of control. "It won't stop!"

"Leo!" Piper panicked pointing a shaky finger at the pavement in front of them. In front of the car, Jason's figure stood. Leo started to widen his eyes as Piper screamed.

In a quick instant the car seemed to go faster, heading straight towards the cliff.

"We have to jump," Leo muttered quietly. "On three"

"But!" Piper begged.

"One..." Leo murmured. "Two"

"Three!" Piper finished and opened the door. The pavement came rushing to Leo's face and blackness consumed him. Piper fell on her side, the wind almost knocked out of her. She didn't spot Jason or Leo, and started to panic. In the distance they could hear the car falling from the cliff.

"Leo!" She yelled, and then spotted him, motionless on the hard solid ground across the street. She rolled him onto his back, blood started to seep out of a tiny head wound, and his wrist was bent funny. Overall he would survive, if only he woke up. "Leo, get up" Piper screamed, shaking him by his shoulders violently. He didn't stir, and she noticed Jason walking up to them. Instinctively, Piper brought out the locket.

"Stay away!" She screamed, but he didn't react to her.

"Mommy!" Tristan screamed in the distance, Piper and Jason's head whirled to their side at the same time. Annabeth rushed after him. They were about 300 meters away, and Jason chuckled.

Piper rose the necklace and started to say the spell. Jason whirled around and stared at he and then the necklace. He attempted to snatch it, but Piper knew that move before. "I command you to leave at once!" She finished, and in an instance he was gone, like a morning breeze.

"Mommy!" Tristan yelled standing in the spot Jason was recently standing. Piper dropped the necklace and let the little boy jump in her arms.

"Oh, Tristan" She murmured, pleased that he was here. Annabeth followed, and sighed.

"Thank God Jason's gone." She noticed Leo on the ground. "What happened?"

"He became unconcious..." As Piper muttered that, Leo's eyelids fluttered, and He stared hard at Piper. "Leo!" She gave him an awkward hug as he was still partially lying on the floor.

"Is-Is he gone? What happened?" He muttered shaking his head, then widened his eyes noticing the blood.

Piper sighed, "He's gone...Finally he's gone at last" Leo sighed and relief, and rubbed his wrist. Tristan smiled at Leo and attempted to hug him, but hesitated.

He puckered his lips then smiled. "Daddy!" He yelled and Leo gasped staring at Piper's son, knowing that wasn't his kid. He gulped then looked at Piper earnestly.

"That's a first..." Leo said quietly to himself. Tristan opened his arms, and Annabeth smiled and chuckled.

"Hug daddy!" He said, and Leo couldn't help but laugh and hug the small boy.

"Alright," Leo muttered, smiling as Annabeth and Piper came and hugged the two boys.

* * *

><p>Junk, I know. Been absent from Updating, absolutely. And I apologize : But otherwise, I finished a novel, and part of the sequeal in less than a month:) An acomplishment, but it doesn't help with my updating, and I'll try to update more with 5 weeks of break.

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	31. Liper and jasper: Near the fire

I went along and wrote without planning, hope it turned out alright. Includes many couples, but focused more on Jason, Piper and Leo:) I need to branch out more, I know. And I'm trying to not make Jason seem like a male Biotch, so hope it went okay.

Jason turned around to the sound of the explosion near him. Some of the enemy bodies layed sprawled and scortched by the flames. He smiled, glad that the Hephaestus/Vulcan cabin had done their jobs. After the fire burned down to small embers and flames, He decided to head down to locate and collect weapons and materials that were untouched. Before he had the chance to head down the trail of wreckage, Piper stopped him.

"Have you seen Leo?" She asked, and Jason rose his eyebrows.

"No, Percy told the Hepaestus cabin to detonate some bombs and place more in other places" He muttered, kicking a piece of rubble aside.

"I know, but the others went ahead of them, they're in the other spot." She pointed behind Jason, as jason saw the small specks of people running and crouching unders barriers. "He left the safehouse last"

Jason widened his eyes. "I-I don't know, he might be by the Apollo cabin eastwards"

"I'll go check it out" She sighed. "Be safe, alright?"

"Yes, Pipes, I know. You too, make sure to go with someone else, and you have your dagger yes?"

"Yes, Sparky, I do" She muttered before sealing the gap between their lips. In the background, Jason could hear Percy yell orders to some of the romans.

"I have to go..." Jason said quietly, not wanting to let go of Piper so soon.

"See you in the barracks, big shot" She said and ran off to join Drew and Katie, who was standing near Connor and Travis. He smiled and then stared at the rubble.

'Jason!" Percy yelled from a hundred feet away. Jason turned back and ran up to Percy, knowing he had to give orders being co-leaders.

"Alright, The rest of the Hermes/Mercury halfbloods, pickpocket whatever you can and help out with the injured." Percy said like a leader,as Annabeth held hands with him. Jason stared at the intertwined hands, wishing the same for him if Piper was here. "And the Aphrodite/Venus halfbloods, go and charmspeak, or charm the other enemy men-well you know what to do" Percy saluted them off, and then looked at Jason.

"You Hephaestus/Vulcan halfbloods, do what you've been told from the start, and when you're done, help bring the wounded back to our barracks." He muttered glumly wishing Leo was here to lead them. The halfbloods, looked glum and sad, and Leo-as Jason knew-could cheer them up in a second with a joke. "Athena/Minerva," Jason started smiling at Annabeth. "Halfbloods, head out and use your strategies planned to outsmart the others, then head straight back to the barracks. If you can, all of you try and help out our injured." Jason murmured.

"Me and Jason will both be out there helping too, along with the rest of the halfbloods, now go and fight" Percy cheered. And the rest of the halfbloods, sighed half-heartedly, "For Olympus!'

As the rest ran off, Annabeth kissed Percy on the lips and then the cheek for goodluck, and left Percy and Jason alone.

"I'm going to check the rumble over there" Jason sighed.

"Alright, then help us out later, alright?" Percy smiled, not wanting to upset his cousin. "Thals should be out there somewhere too with the huntresses, don't worry I'll keep an eye out for her too"

"Thanks," Jason murmured and they went the opposite direction.

Jason headed down the mountainous pile of rubble in hopes of finding a spear for long ranged targets, in case of an attack with a hellhound. His dagger wouldn't help, and he had lost his coin earlier. He sighed as he looked at each charred and broken body as if they were his roman friends, until he spotted a patch of skin on one of them that looked oddly mishappen. It was one of the bodies closet to the explosion, set and the boy's arms were spread away from the bomb. jason compared hte wounds to the others.

The boy's body looked thin and scrawny like the Stolls, but what was peculiar, was hat there were no burns at all. Compared to the others, he had no third-degree burns like the others, but still had soot and debris covering him like a veil. As Jason got closer, he nearly jumped. He was wearing a orange shirt, a symbol of Camp Half-Blood. Jason gulped and muttered, "No, No, No" Over and over.

"Oh Gods No" Jason muttered and ran up to the boy. He turned him over on the side, and froze, knowing exactly what Piper had meant.

Jason shook the boy's shoulders violently, "Leo! Leo, Get up!" He shouted aloud, not caring if an enemy monster or demigod heard him. All he cared about was getting his friend up, and breathing.

"Leo!" Jason shouted, but no response. Jason noticed the vest on him protected him, but not enough. There was still a chunk of metal stuck in the vest, wedged in pretty deep. "No..." Jason muttered then listen for a pulse. The flames made it hard for him to hear, but he finally felt a very faint pulse. "Come on!" Jason yelled, grabbing his canteen of water and poured onto Leo's face. He reached his hand up, and swiped away the soot and dust. His face was unusually pale for a hispanic like Leo who worked in the forges, and Jason began to worry. Jason searched his pack, and found nothing that would work to help him. He swore under his breath wishing he had an oxygen mask like the ones in the infirmary, but he knew the nearest barrack with an infirmary was a mile or two away from here.

Jason noticed a dhadowed figure running near the rubble, and Jason noticed who it was immediately. "Perce!" He shouted, and He responded quickly.

"Yea?" He answered back loudly.

"I need help!" Jason yelled frantically. Percy didn't hesitate or ask question, when he ehard help, he knew people needed it. When Percy recognized it he increased his pace and kneeled next to jason.

"What happened?" Percy demanded.

"He was here detonating the bomb..." Jason murmured, wiping away more dust from Leo's face. "It was too late before he realized..." Jason faltered.

"That it was about to explode?" Percy suggested silently, and Jason nodded slowly shutting his eyes tightly. Percy reached for something in his pack, but then frowned.

"I used all the Ambrosia for the others, I'm sorry, the best I can do is help you get him to a barrack." Percy muttered silently. Jason nodded and positioned Leo onto one of his shoulders. Jason shut his eyes remembering a painful memory that had just occured a couple of weeks ago.

_"Need help?" Jason remembered Leo smiling as he helped Jason walk, after breaking his leg in a battle._

_Jason remembered how cranky he had been after losing a battle during capture the flag against Percy. "Thanks," He had spat._

_"I see why you're mad, Piper isn't here to help, and you're stuck with a dumb Hephaestus kid, who can't even fix a dragon" he had joked, quoting words Jason had once said about him._

_"No!" Jason yelled back, and remembered that Sarcastic frown onn his face afterwards._

"No," Jason whispered, upset at how mad he was at Leo.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, getting Leo's motionless other half onto his shoulder.

"Nothing," Jason said jumping, remembering that Percy was there. "Come on" he muttered not wanting to remember the pain on Leo's face when Piper chose Jason over him, and the words Piper had said to him. Compared to how she said things about Leo today seemed weird considering she had only chose Jason, a few days ago when this war had started.

As they got out of the crater of rubble, Percy and Jason heard a scream that Percy recognized immediately. Percy nearly released Leo from his shoulder, when he remembered that Jason relied on Percy to hold Leo up.

"Jason..." Percy muttered, not wanting to look up at his cousin's gaze.

"Go, You need to help Annabeth" Jason sighed, staring at his cousing earnestly.

"But, I promised to help you with Leo" Percy looked up. "You can't possibly carry him for a mile, You'll be screwed if a Monster attacks."

"Don't worry," Jason smiled half-heartedly. "Promises are meant to be broken, and besides, I can take care of the both of us"

Percy sighed, "Alright, Take care Jason"

"Go," Jason muttered as he noticed Percy's refusal to leave. Percy slowly let Leo down from his shoulder and ran up to the direction to Annabeth's scream. Jason watched intently as Percy ran as fast as he could, hoping he'd save Annabeth. After his figure dissapeared out of sight, Jason payed his attention towards Leo, who Jason had finally set down. "What am I going to do..." He muttered. "I can't let Piper find out about this, she'll kill me"

Jason struggled to find a way to get Leo to the barracks. Leo desperately needed medical attention by Apollo campers and Jason couldn't decided whether or not the time it took for him to get to a barrack would be enough time for Leo to continue to live. In the background, Jason heard some yells and shouts from the enemy, and Jason knew he was in trouble if they got hold of Him and Leo. Jason dragged him by his forearms, and went to the nearest Barrier he could find which luckily was only a few hundred feet away. Jason propped Leo up with the barrier and Jason grabbed his canteen, wishing it was full. He let the few drops of water enter Leo's mouth, and swore when He didn't swallow.

"Come on, Leo," Jason muttered to his friend. "Get up..." Jason whispered, trying not to believe it was hopeless.

Jason clenched his jaw, trying to stiffen up, not wanting to let emotion hit him, but when he sighed, it wasn't smooth. Jason couldn't drag him for a mile, and he couldn't just stay here, vulnerable to anything out there. Finally, Jason decided to carry Leo Bridal style, for the wound in his chest made it hard if he went with over the shoulder. As jason went along carrying Leo, jason realized he was panting, and slowed his pace down. Half way there, Jason passed by Bobby and Octavian.

"What happened to the graecus_?" _He asked pointing to the orange shirt.

"He's unconscious" Jason murmured. "I'm taking him to the barrack. How far is it from here?"

"Uh..." Bobby considered the question, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe a Half a mile more."

"Thanks," Jason muttered, heading on his way, as Bobby ran off to do his part.

Jason kept running, and eventually had to stop, for even being a son of Jupiter, didn't mean he could run forever. He found the nearest barrier and fell to his knees, caution of Leo's motionless body. Jason gasped for air, and reached for his canteen when he realized he gave it all to Leo. Jason suddenly remembered that he had a bottle of water inside the middle pocket. Jason scrambled to grab it, and then froze. If Leo got up, he would need water, and Jason debated on whether or not to have a drink. Jason hesitated and concluded just to have a gulp. After drinking his gulp, he wished to have more, but decided against it.

Jason sighed, gasping for air in this hot blazing air. Jason swore, wishing that Piper was here to help him out. She'd know exactly what to do.

Jason was preoccupied, until a voice shocked him.

"Jas-son?" A voice croaked, as Jason whirled his head around to see Leo open one of his just a peek.

"Hey," Jason muttered, grabbing the water bottle again. "Drink this"

Jason started to open the bottle, when Leo's hand weakly rose and pushed it aside. "No"

"Leo, you need to drink something" Jason replied, not wanting to raise his voice.

"No..." His voice became faint as his pulse. "I'm not thirsty"

"Please, Leo," Jason said quietly. "For Pipes"

After a moment of hesitation, Leo spoke, "No"

"Leo, Piper would want you to drink the water. Now, please, at least take a sip." Jason said softly.

"We both well know, that I-I'm going to die soon, now please save the water for yourself" Leo faltered on the word die, and Jason clenched his jaw, then drop it, knowing he was right.

"Where are we?" Leo asked after Jason didn't respond.

"War..." Jason whispered to himself. "We're heading to the infirmary."

Without a moment of hesitation, Leo blurted, "Are you hurt?"

"No" Jason sighed, wanting more than anything to have Leo in the infirmary.

After a moment of thinking, Leo said confidently, "Is Piper hurt?"

"No" Jason murmured, looking back at Leo. "Have you even noticed that wound of yours? You've been unconscious for the last one or two hours"

"No, I haven't noticed at all." Leo muttered, only his eyes and mouth moving. "I've notice Piper isn't near you though"

"Leo," Jason said loudly. "Think about yourself once in a while!"

After a short hesitation, he smiled and said buntly, "Why?"

"Because-Be..." Jason faltered, not knowing how to put it in words.

"Look, Jason, I respect you, but you should know by now, I never think about myself" Leo sighed looking at the smoke-filled sky.

"You should..." Jason whispered. When Jason noticed that he was closing his eyes, and his breathing was shallow, he muttered loudly "You're going to live"

"No" Leo said softly. "I'm not"

"Don't say that" Jason spat.

"You know it's true," Leo whispered quietly as his eyes were still shut.

"Leo-" Jason warned.

"I don't even see why you bothered to carry me back to the infirmary, I'm going to die eventually, so why not there, near the fire like my mother?" Leo sighed smiling Half-heartedly.

"You're not dying on me-the camp-Piper!" Jason tried frantically to get his words correct.

Leo smiled and breathed deeply, "Piper...Oh Piper" he said quietly as if he was trying to remember her.

"You'll see her again-soon, I promise!" Jason mumbled through quiet sobs, shocked that his eyes were forming tears for the first time.

"When she passes too, yes" Leo muttered. "But I should tell you one thing, first..."

"Leo..." Jason tried to gain his composure. "No..."

"It involves Piper...And-And how she chose you" Leo sighed, still closing his eyes. "I should tell you before I go"

Jason's lip quivered. "No, just quit it Leo, it doesn't matter whether or not that she chose one of us!"

"Yes..." Leo mutters. "It does, as you know it nearly tore me in two when she had said that, but the thing that held me together was knowing that she'd chose you. It might not make sense, but I already knew she'd pick you-You're a natrual born leader, handsome, smart, a son of Jupiter, andeverything that anyone would want to have. You were Perfect, and I don't see why she wouldn't chose you. And when she announced it a few days ago, I was still hurt, but I knew deep inside, that I saw it coming..." Leo's voice cracked in a few places.

"Leo," Jason managed to say, as a tear fell down his cheek. "Please, stop"

"And deep inside I knew I still-Still loved her" He forced out, as he opened his eyes, realizing it was nearly time. "I still loved Piper, and I still do...But no matter, you have the right to love her, you were meant for her, not me. But something inside me won't quit." He rushed, and then gasped. "Jason, You're my best friend, Love her for the both of us. Love her to make up for this moment, Make sure she doesn't think of this too much. I want her to forget me, and love the person she is really in love with. Not the sidekick, not the cook, not the failure. Not the failure..." Leo muttered, before his eyes froze, and his chest stopped moving.

"Leo," Jason said frantically. "Leo! Get up! Leo, no, you aren't a failure..." Jason said, allowing the tears to come down, after all, that was his friend. He wasn't about to loose another friend like that, not after Gwen, and Dakota.

Leo didn't respond, and Jason swore, "You're not a Failure! Leo, you have a home, you have family, you can't leave us!"

Leo didn't respond, and Jason sat up on his ankles. "Don't leave us!"

Jason wanted to curl up into a little ball and die, he never knew that's what Leo thought of himself, and how much he actually did care about Piper. After over 5 minutes of weeping, Jason got up and looked around to see if any enemies were around. He sighed and then picked Leo up the same way he came and walked back, heading straight for the way Jason had found him, in the rubble from the explosion. After his last words, jason ultimately thought that's where he'd want to be.

Near the fire like his mother.

* * *

><p>Kind-of depressing but I achieved not making Jason the big bad guy, which I'm happy. I rushed at the end, cauze it was getting pretty long:) And heads up, next chapter will probably be based off my friends story, 'Brighter than a Thousand Suns' *Hint* Check it out! And yeah. I still have no clue how to upload videos to YouTube, so if any pointers that be great... P.S. I want my slideshow from Powerpoint to be on there, and it won't work...: Very upset at YouTube

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	32. TratiexCatieMiranda: Loyal Lover

The beginning is a bit confusing, it explains itself later on, sorry, for the late update again. It was originally Peo, then I realized I needed to branch from them, and I thought brotherly love at the end was better.

Loyal Lover

Travis waited for years. But still, he couldn't get over the fact of Katie's disappearance, and how Connor did that to him. But Travis could not get upset or angry, they were his best friends-sure they went behind his back, sure they betrayed him, but Connor was his brother, and Katie was an old lover. Both people that he loved and will always love.

But a small voice inside his head told him something that angered him. 'They betrayed you Travis-she especially-they don't deserve your time to wait, you shouldn't let them take your life away like this' Travis scowled, not liking that voice in his head.

"I want to do this, I promised myself-Katie, I'd wait for her" Travis murmured to himself, people within three meters hearing him.

"He's still waiting? I've seen him everyday since I moved, And that was nearly three decades ago." A lady asked another women as they walked out of the train station.

"Why can't he just get a life" Another muttered.

'You hear that Travis, move on, stop ruining yourself like this. She isn't coming back' The voice said again to Travis and he swore under his cold breath.

"I'm not leaving!" Travis nearly yelled. "She'll be here soon, I know it!"

'No she won't, she left you for your brother, what makes you think she'll come back for you?' The voice muttered. Surprisingly, the voice sounded nearly the same as Travis's half brother Chris, using nearly the same words Chris had said twenty-five years ago. He had died nearly five years ago in the war from a exploding truck. He was about fifty years old at the time, making Travis forty eight.

"She will be here! She wouldn't lie, she never lied in her life" Travis spat.

'She left you Travis! She's never coming back!' The voice in his head cried out.

"She promised me!" Travis yelled, earning stares from nearly everyone exiting the train station.

The voice hesitated, before speaking more, "She's never coming back..." His voice sounding depressed and quiet.

"She'll be here" Travis mutters silently, remembering Katie's face as she said goodbye. Her last half-hearted smile as the train rolled by, Travis's face the same way then, now; shocked, scared, and upset.

Today marked Katie's birthday, and Travis was all set, carrying a bouquet of roses, and a heart shaped box, with a brown-gold ribbon. Underneath, was a maroon colored card taped to the box with a matching bow on the chocolate box. Travis stepped out of the city bus and stepped towards the green bench, the same one, Katie used to say her goodbyes.

'She won't come...' The voice muttered to Travis, and Travis, for the first time was able to ignore it, because he had great anticipation of her arrival. After every train stopped, Travis would Stand up, and step five steps toward the train. He would carefully gaze at the people exiting the train, hoping that Katie was one of them.

'She isn't going to come' the voice reappeared after the second to the last train arrived. It was about eight o'clock, and Travis was getting tired.

He yawned, "She'll be here"

'She isn't coming...' The voice muttered again before leaving Travis's mind.

"She'll be here" Travis muttered faintly, as the last train pulled in. People piled out of the car, children, adults, elderly, of all kinds, but Travis still did not find the one person he was looking for. As the last person stepped off the train, Travis headed back to the bench. He sat down and sighed.

Little did Travis know, that The last person exiting the train on Katie's birthday, was her sister, Miranda.

Miranda headed down the steps of the train, remembering Katie had walked down these, more than thirty years ago. Such a long time, yet it still felt awful to walk these steps. Miranda couldn't help but think of the guy that fell hard for her, and the guy that got heartbroken; Travis Stoll. Miranda looked ahead and saw a sign that had the name Of the train station, and a couple others telling the places and sites to see. One was for a greenhouse, and another was for a book store, near the station. Miranda smiled, knowing her talent with plants, And how her old friend, Annabeth loved books. Surely she wanted to visit there, as a joke to remember the good old times.

"See ya Travis" The two ladies talking had exclaimed, as they Left, leaving Miranda and Travis the only people at the departing dock. Miranda turned to see Travis sitting there, slouched over, with roses, and box of chocolates in his hand. Travis placed it to his left on the bench and sighed. Miranda gasped, shocked that he was here, and wondered if he knew about Katie.

"Travis? Is that you?" she exclaimed, walking up towards him. He slowly looked up, his eyes wet.

"Miranda? Wh-what are you doing here?" He muttered quietly.

"I came to check out this town...What about you?" Miranda muttered.

"I was always here. I've been waiting for Katie" He said boldly.

"You're still waiting?" She asked quietly, shocked at his lack of information. "How long has it been?"

"I've been waiting for thirty years, but If I have to, I'd wait thirty more for her" Travis muttered.

"No ones ever told you?" Miranda asked, stunned at his words.

"Told me what?" Travis asked.

"You poor thing...Katie, she's never coming back, Travis" Miranda whispered, holding back tears.

"That's the same thing-wait, how can I believe you, you don't have proof," Travis murmured.

"Travis, she's-She, Katie she-" she faltered.

"She made a promise to me, she'd never break that!" Travis interrupted.

"I, I'm so very sorry Travis...Please don't wait any longer, she wont come back." Miranda muttered. "I have to go"

"She'll be here" Travis muttered to himself. "She promised"

"Are you serious, Miranda? That doesn't sound like the Travis I used to know" Connor muttered through the phone.

"I'm serious Connor, he's been waiting for her for thirty years, he doesn't know about Katie's death" Miranda muttered, staring out the window of the train station, looking at Travis's figure slumped over with his head in his hands.

"Oh my..." Connors voice lowered to a short breath. "So for twenty years he's been waiting, even after her death?" Connor asked quietly.

"Yes-Oh gods, I have to go, he's coming in the store, oh, my, he left the roses and things on the bench" Miranda muttered.

"Call me back, as soon as you can" Connor muttered, and Miranda hung up.

Travis entered the store, "Miranda, I thought you said you had to leave"

"I wanted to visit the store, you know, for souvenirs and stuff," Miranda lied.

"The stores closing soon, you should get going," Travis murmured, making himself more suspicious.

"I'm fine, I just have to use the bathroom." Miranda lied.

"Down the hall" Travis pointed towards the sign.

"Thanks" She murmured and ran off towards the bathroom. Travis shrugged and headed out the door, the bell on the door ringed. Miranda peeked out the door and noticed he was gone. she sighed and pulled out her phone. Outside, it had started to rain, and the roses and box of chocolates were becoming soaked. She sighed and waited for Connor picked up.

"So? What happened?" Connor asked.

"Connor, you need to come out here, he left the gifts in the pouring rain, and left. I don't even think he has a home here, he just comes along and probably walks around looking for Katie."

"I can't fly all the way out there, I have kids to watch, there's no way to watch them" Connor muttered. "They're visiting for thanksgiving"

"Tell them there's a change of plans, or tell them to come here, Travis is really lonely, and I want you to talk to him." Miranda muttered.

"Its been nearly thirty years since I've talked to him, he probably hates me, he probably doesn't even remember me" Connor replied.

"Well, I cant tell him about Katie, it's better if you tell him. He won't believe me; I told him that she can't come, and he said why, you don't have proof"

"That's not such a good idea, Miranda, He hated me after he knew about the wedding, I don't think he'll be thrilled when I tell him about her know." Connor muttered.

After a long hesitation, Miranda sighed through the phone, "Please, Connor, he's your brother, I can't see him this way, he isn't going anywhere, he promised himself that he would wait for her no matter how long it took," She murmured loudly, wanting this for Travis badly.

"I'll check the flights and schedules," Connor said after muttering. "I'll call them to get later flights and/or make sure they can be on there own there.

"Thank you," Miranda sighed. "This means a lot, to me and Travis, except we haven't a clue to what he'll do"

"I don't think we should do this" Connor murmured as he stepped off the train. Miranda stepped down the steps last, smiling half-heartedly.

"Connor he's your brother," Miranda explained. "Plus, you promised you'd talk to him"

"Okay, maybe I did, but it's been thirty years, we probably won't recognize each other after so long," Connor sighed whirling around towards Miranda. Miranda smiled, remembering Travis's face clearly, his features, his emotion in his eyes.

"Don't worry, he looks like you still yet, the only difference, is his feelings, his emotions, and his wealthiness. You're richer than he is, and you don't hang around a train station everyday"

"But, I mean, Travis probably hates me about Katie, if I tell him about Her death, he'd probably murder me!" Connor exclaimed as Miranda became frustrated.

"Turn around! Does he look like he could hurt anyone?" Miranda nearly shouted. Connor turned around, to see his brother slumped over at his bench. His head was in one of his hands, and he was looking down instead of looking at the passengers exiting the second to the last train. Connors eyes widened, surprised at Travis's glumness.

"That's him? He's sitting there like his world collapsed" Connor muttered.

"It kind of did, thirty years ago" Miranda replied, staring at Travis with a concerned face.

"Go talk to him" Connor looked at Miranda, with wide eyes.

"I don't know if I should do this"

"Go..." Miranda mumbled, and Connor sighed walking towards his brother.

Connor stopped in front of his brother and bit his lip. "Tr-Travis?" He stuttered. It took Travis a while to gain his composure before looking up at a familiar voice. He saw his brother, thirty years older, and scowled. He looked the opposite ways Connor sat on the bench.

"What are you doing here?" Travis asked quietly.

Connor gulped, "Miranda told me you were here..."

"And?" Travis spat.

"She wanted me to talk to you, about-about Katie..." Connor muttered, afraid of his response.

Surprisingly, Travis sighed and shut his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Travis asked silently.

"Miranda is right, you shouldn't keep waiting for her..." Connor sighed.

"Yea, cause this will affect you relationship with your wife, Katie. I haven't seen her in thirty years!" Travis exclaimed. "You don't have to come all the way here, to remind me that you have her!"

Connor bit his lip harder, "I haven't seen her in twenty years, Travis"

"What are you talking about, your married to her! You see her everyday" Travis shouted staring at Connor with wet eyes.

"Travis...I don't want to say this, but, Katie died twenty years ago." Connor muttered quietly.

Travis's eyes widened and his mouth hung open, "What?" was all he could manage to say.

"I'm very sorry, Travis, but she died..." Connor muttered trying to stop the tears from forming.

Travis remained silent, trying to take in the news, and then he shook his head, "How do I know you're not lying?"

"Why would I come all the way here, to see you to lie about someone's death?" Connor exclaimed, wanting nothing more but hug and make Travis back to the old ways he once knew so well.

"Our father is the god of mischief and thievery, to be experts at that you lie, so, what do you want from me" Travis muttered resting his interlocking hands on his legs.

"Travis we grew up from that, I would never to do that to you," Connor muttered.

"What about those past thirty years you went behind my back?" Travis spat.

"Travis..." Was all Connor could say.

"Just leave," Travis said finally, looking up at his brothers pained face. "Alright, I'm perfectly fine, go enjoy your stupid life!"

"Travis!" Connor shouted, biting his lip. "I wanted to help you! But apparently, you don't care that I'm your brother and that I'm always here for you!"

"Oh really? Going behind my back, and not telling me about Katie is being there for me!" Travis shouted, and Miranda didn't bother to stare at the window any longer. She headed out the door to see why the two brothers are fighting.

"Travis..." Connor muttered, "Please, stop"

"What's going on you two?" Miranda demanded and Travis scowled and stood up.

"Travis, wait!" Connor shouted and Travis turned around slowly.

"No, go enjoy your stupid life, alright? I hate you, I always have, and I always will!" Travis shouted before entering the door, heading straight towards the other door, exiting the train station. Connor froze, shocked at his brothers words, as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Connor, I'm sure he didn't mean that" Miranda muttered, finally, shocked at Travis's words also. After a moment, Connor walked in Travis's direction. As he exited the train station, he spotted Travis walking alongside the fence, his head down and his back slumped over. He disappeared from view by the bushes, and when Connor didn't see him on the open spot, he furrowed his brows. Connor ran and stopped for the turn when he saw his brother sitting on the pavement, his legs bent upwards, and his back against the fence post, his head in his hands, and his chest moved heavily as if he was sobbing.

Connor smiled and nodded his head, half-heartedly, understanding what he had done; act as if he was tough so his brother would leave him alone, as he wept about Katie. Connor sighed, knowing the best thing to do was to comfort him. He sat next to him, and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. Travis automatically leaned onto his brothers shoulder, not even looking up. Travis continued to weep, as Connor remind there, letting his brother let out his emotions.

"Thanks..." He managed to say. "For-for being there, and being my brother. I didn't mean those things I said to you" Connor didn't know what to say, so he lied, "I-I know, I know you didn't mean that."

"She never talked to me...eve-even before she passed." Travis muttered between sobs.

"I bet she wanted to...her death was unexpected..." Connor whispered, putting more pressure on Travis's right shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Travis replied, finally raising his head, but not facing his brothers gaze.

"She got into a car crash, a drunk driver smashed into her. She died of the injuries, not at the scene" Connor mumbled like he once did around the many people that asked.

"You've remembered it vividly..." Travis muttered uneasily.

"I was in the car, I was driving, and they smashed into her side. If I had seen the car coming I could have turned to where I'd been smashed. She would've been here instead of me..." Connor whispered quietly, looking the other way, toward the station.

"You would've been dead, why would you want that?" Travis said after a moment of hesitation.

"I wouldn't have to see that you were waiting thirty years for her. I wouldn't have to be alone, or questioned about her death." Connor said slowly. "I wouldn't have to wait thirty years to talk to you finally"

"Twenty-nine, you called me a year later on her birthday about your wedding," Travis smiled.

"Yea-Yea, Miranda..." Connor replied. "She wanted to know if you had a place to stay"

"No, I've never had one, I'm usually at the station, or a shelter at the edge of town." Travis murmured.

"Why don't you come to my place?" Connor asked.

"I couldn't possibly..." Travis started.

"Thanksgiving? I invited my kids, and Miranda. I'm sure they wouldn't mind you coming over too." Connor proposed.

"No, no it's alright," Travis muttered.

After a long silence, Connor spoke up, "Do you remember when we were younger, at camp?"

"Of course," Travis muttered, the tears stopped. "Those were the best years of my life."

"Remember those words Katie had said to you on your first date?" Connor said softly.

"Yes, it was her favorite quote, how'd you know?" Travis asked with a puzzled face.

Connor leaned towards his ear, "We're Stolls, I was the bush you two were staring at for the longest time, when I stepped on a twig" They both laughed, remembering that day very vividly.

"How did it go?" Connor asked imploringly. Travis smiled, "'Green is the prime color of the world, and that from which it's loveliness arises'. It was by a Spanish playwright, I think it was Pedro-something-something, Barca"

"You mean Pedro Calderon de la Barca?" Connor said.

"Yes..." Travis muttered.

"Or what you like to say, Peso Caldera Deli Bark" Connor smiled, and Travis blushed.

"Well that bush that stepped on a twig, made such a loud noise, that I couldn't hear her." Travis joked too, knowing everything must be laughed at.

"Hey you know I'm the clumsy one" Connor put his hands up in defeat. "Anyway, you sure, you don't want to join us for Thanksgiving?"

"I'm sure," Travis said after a long silence. "Well maybe Christmas, or new years" Connor smiled and stood up. He helped Travis up, and they walked on the sidewalk, In no particular direction like old times, again, as brothers.

"Hey Travis," A train rider replied as she stepped on the train.

"See you later" Travis, smiled, and for the millionth time in his late years, he sat on the bench and waited. "See you at seven, Cheyenne" Travis muttered, remembering her first train ride here twenty-one years ago.

An young man in his late twenties, stepped off the train and smiled as he tipped his hat towards Travis. "Glad to see you Travis, I'll be back tomorrow" He called out, and smiled, opening the door to the souvenir shop. Travis remembered that he had always bought a gift for his young son after every trip, and he smiled at the young mans kindness.

"See you soon, Ethan" Travis smiled. "Take good care of Khloey, and Jimmy too!"

"Thanks" Ethan replied and headed inside.

"Hello Mr. Travis," Jaykub Duane, a man in his thirties muttered as he sat down next to Travis.

"Hello Jay, Cheyenne left earlier," Travis sighed, as Jaykub took out the coffee from the brown paper bag.

"Yea, she was such in a rush this morning, I'm taking the next train" He sighed and handed Travis his morning pastry; a donut.

"Thanks, but you should eat, you know to keep up with your wife" Travis joked, and Jay smiled.

"Haha, alright, let's split it" He murmured and pulled the warm fresh glazed donut in two. The steam could be found rising in the cool crisp air.

"Thanks," Travis muttered as he bit into the delicious pastry.

"So, today was the birthday of that young lady you've been talking to me so much, correct?" Jay said between bites. "Yum, Mr. Harrison did a great job making these"

"Yup, been sixty years since I've seen her. Today also marks her fiftieth year she's been deceased, and this would've been her 78th birthday." Travis muttered smiling at the donut as if it carried the memories of her and Connor both.

"You don't mind me asking why you've been waiting for so long, do you?" Jay asked eating the last bites of his pastry.

"Of course I don't mind, she made a promise to me, and I made a promise to her," Travis exclaimed, straightening his back. "I promised I'd wait for her if anything goes wrong-with her relationship-and she promised that she'd come back to me if anything happened"

"And you've stuck to that ever since then," Jay smiles remembering this old mans words.

"Thanks, I've got to go now, see you tomorrow" Jay cried out and ran to catch the train coming to the dock.

"Take care now Jay!" Travis shouted and Jay waved, like old buddies, this was their ritual.

Katie had to get there, she did not want to break her promise, and she knew, being as delicate as she was in his state, there wasn't no time to waste. She flapped her magnificent beautiful green emerald wings like the quote; lovely, and headed towards the train station. To her surprise, she remembered the place vividly, the train station, gently drizzles with snow, the green grass sticking out from the melting snow like the stalagmites In an undiscovered limestone cave. The dewdrops engulfed each grass like the stalactites once did to the cave floor. The green made Katie feel enchanting and beautiful as her wings made her fly towards the only light source; the light post near the bench she well knew.

She flapped her wings faster, knowing his last minute was dying down. Her wings had to flap carefully, for even the tiniest of snow could affect her direction. Their were others around her too, some purple, some orange, and of course the moths near the light, swirling around, but she felt outcast, she was the only one of her kind. They were only supposed to be on an Indonesian island of Sulawesi, but she was an exception. She had a purpose for being here, to see her best friend, her lover, and more importantly the person that has waited for for sixty years.

She spotted him on the dull light of the light pole, alone, tired, dying. She didn't like it, but knew she must continue on, for there was only very minimal time, for the both of them. There was no turning back, and no hesitation. Ever so slowly she gently landed on his cold pale nose, her wings fluttering to a quick stop, and the snow gently landed on her green wings and his pale face. She smiled, but knew he wouldn't see, for his eyes were closed.

Travis felt the small tickling feeling on his nose and opened his tired cold eyes slowly to see a beautiful green butterfly. He remembered Katie pointing out the same one at a museum, and how she wished to see one alive, flying it's wings, dancing between flowers.

He smiled and saw under the light that the beautiful creature upon him, being a green swallotail butterfly, flap it's beautiful wings once more, the green emerald color change colors. From a blue to a sullen green blue, and back to the same green it was before. Travis's smiled, understanding the quote, Katie's words, and life itself as his life flashed before him on the park bench. The same park bench he had last seem Katie, and he finally realized, that he wouldn't have to wait any longer, for Katie was with him. In his heart and right there on his nose, a lovely green creature fluttering it's wings in front of him as he laid on the bench one last time with his last final breath.

"'Green is the prime color of the world, and that from which it's loveliness arises'" Katie muttered to Travis and herself before flapping her green wings a last time heading straight towards the light of the light pole, disappearing as the angel she was now, taking in the beautiful light.

* * *

><p>I just learned something new about these creatures which I described in the last part. it's over 4,000 words, and sorry that it's long, it took me forever for me to learn I can log in from my Ipad, and transfer the story ffrom notes onto here. I just had to quickly go on the laptop to add enters and what-not. one of my favorite movie inspired me, and a couple of songs. If you can guess the Movie or one of the songs that inspired me I'll let you pick the idea and couple for another chapter.<p>

And I'll give you two hints:

1. [Movie] One of the main characters is a professer named Parker

2. [Song] Artist is Ryan Star and Boyce Avenue

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	33. Leo and Jasper: About you

Short one shot, I got as I walked my dog a few days ago.

"Why did Chiron want this voice-lock system for Bunker Nine?" Piper muttered to Leo as they reached Bunker Nine.

"He said it was a 'safety' thing," Leo mumbled, as he pulled out his camp necklace. Three special beads hung around it and clashed together as he shone it under the analyzer. The first showing a flame and a hammer, the second showing an picture of the Argo with Camp Jupiter's and Camp Half-blood flag as well. The third bead was the owl with a purple and orange wing.

"Why does he want to do that?" Jason murmured as he held Piper's hand.

"I don't know, maybe he doesn't trust the Stolls or like if a monster gets in, the bunker is the best best place to be," Leo sighed, and the voice spole up.

"Camp Necklace; Three years, Son Hephaestus, Leo Valdez. Please state full name," The feminine voice stated blandly. Leo furrowed his brow.

"I don't remember this part of the system..." Leo frowned.

"Please state full name," The voice repeated.

"Leo Valdez," Leo mumbled,hoping it was just a small malfuction.

"Full name, Please" The robotic voice responded. Leo scratched the back of his neck.

"Why don't you go first," Leo gestured to his friends.

"Alright?" Jason said awkwardly and lashed his Camp Necklace. He had beads for both camps; 15 for Camp Jupiter, and Four for Camp Half-Blood.

"Camp Necklace; 19 beads, Son of Jupiter, Originally from Camp Jupiter. On trip, Jason Grace. Please state full name" The voice said in the same tone as it did to Leo.

Jason shrugged, "Jason grace"

"Thank you," It replied. "Next person,"

Pipere smiled at Leo's in awe moment, and placed her necklace under the analyzer.

"Camp Necklace; Three years, Daughter of Aphrodite, Piper Mclean. Please state full name," The voice said again.

"Thank you, Next person." The person responded and Leo got frustrated. Leo flashed the beads and it said the same thing.

"Leo Valdez," Leo got frustrated. "You got it?"

"Full name, please"

"Leo Valdez!" Leo was about to yell, but sighed and calmed himself, knowing he'd burn up this way.

He sighed and whispered into the mic. "Leonardo Esperanza Valdez"

"Speak clearly into the microphone" The voice replied, and Leo became angry.

"Leo come on, it's getting dark" Piper smiled.

"Alright," he said putting his hands in defeat. "Leonardo Esperanza Valdez" he muttered a bit louder, and his friends chuckled.

"Haha," Piper smiled big, and Jason couldn't hold in his laugh.

"Please speak louder into the mic," the voice announced and the two lovebirds started to laugh again.

"Come on Leo, say it again," Jason joked and Piper slapped him in the arm playfully as she laughed hard.

Leo blushed, "Leonardo Esperanza Valdez," he said it louder and his friends had a laughing fit.

"Entrance granted," The voice said and he heard laughter inside and Leo blushed like a tomato. He had to contain himself from burning the voice-lock system, but shook the idea away. He opened the doors to see Nyssa and the Stolls with a microphone in their hand while Connor had a big devious smile as big as his brothers.

Leo frowned and sighed, "Let me guess, there is no voice-lock system"

"No there is," Nyssa sighed. "We just left it off for now, so we could hear what you had to say"

"Nyssa!" Leo exclaimed, and the Stolls started to laugh along with Jason and Piper.

"Actually, it was my idea," Piper spoke up, still laughing with Jason at her side. Leo frowned and stared at the ground.

"Wow, that's very nice," Leo said sarcastically.

"We just wanted to know a little more about you," Jason murmured.

"Knowing my full name doesn't mean you _know _me." Leo mumbled.

"Yea, yea..." Travis whispered. "Connor you were still filming yes?" Travis told his brother.

"Yup," Connor said hitting the stop button on the camcorder popping the 'p'

* * *

><p>Enjoy and Review<p>

~Percabeth17~


	34. Liper: Doodles on his binder

Alright, another one-shot based off my friend (Mc97) and someone in Canada. She gives the best relationship advice other then my other friend, and I couldn't help but think how awesomely this awe moment fit in with Percy Jackson. Also dedicated to my other friend (Angelfishpuppy) since we kept what the good news from her, I concluded she could figure it out through this:) Thanks. Sorry if that didn't make sense, but yea, it's basically a one-shot I based off my friend.

"Ah!" Leo shouted dropping his school binder, landing on the ground, as papers flew in all directions. The wind from the door didn't help either, and Annabeth saw this too. She rushed out of her class, and helped hand back the papers. Leo had gotten on the floor trying esperately to put them away.

"Thanks," he murmured, as he reached for his red binder.

"I got it," Annabeth sighed while folding the top over. Before she picked it up, she spotted the name doodled on his binder.

Piper. Piper McLean. Beauty Queen. PM + LV. Piper.

Was all over it, followed with lopsided hearts and other small Sharpie drawings. She opened her mouth in shock and chuckled. She looked up at flustered Leo. His cheeks were red, and he had a scowl on his face.

"I'm so telling Piper-," she exclaimed, still laughing.

"No!" Leo yelled, his face contorted in fear and shame. "Please don't!"

Annabeth shook her head, "I'm telling!"

"Annabeth, no!" he shouted reaching for the binder. She turned away, holding the binder to her chest.

"No!" she snapped. "You're not getting it back!"

"I need that for school! Come on, give it back!" Leo shouted his face still red. Annabeth pulled her phone out of her pocket, noticing the text from Percy. She pressed closed, and went to video. She pressed play.

"You're not getting it back untill I finish this video!" Annabeth shouted, directing the camera towards the binder. "This is Leo's binder, Look what I found on it Pipes," she narrarated. "So wish you were here."

"Annabeth!" Leo shouted, and she ran down the hall, Leo shortly followed.

Once she stopped he came right after breathing hard. "Give it!" he demanded. she directed the lens toward Leo, zooming in on his flushed face.

"Say _hello_ to Piper, or should I say Beauty Queen, according to the binder," Annabeth smiled, and Leo blushed harder.

"Annabeth, please, don't show this to her, just give me back my binder!" he sighed, trying to catch his breath.

She chuckled hitting stop, "Fine, I got proof, and you can't stop me from sending this or showing it to her"

"Annabeth, give me the phone!" Leo exclaimed. "Delete it!"

"No, I have my next class, can't wait till she sees it," Annabeth cooed. Leo sighed, scratching the back of his neck then turned towards her again.

"I'll ask her out the next time I see her, okay?" he sighed, and Annabeth smiled wide, ear to ear.

"You better!" she exclaimed before walking into her next class. Leo shook his head and headed towards the pile of stuff on the floor. People were staring but he didn't care, he wanted nothing more to delete the video. He regretted even writing her name on his binder now.

Leo thought about his promise. I had to ask her out, he thought.

"Great," he sighed. "What I'd get myself into" Leo shook his head and put his stuff back into order.

Piper had just walked up the hill to Camp half-Blood, and she was excited. Annabeth had told her there was good news, even after her recent break-up with Jason.

"Piper!" Annabeth shouted hugging her tightly as Piper was stunned she was waiting. She dropped her bags, adn Piper had pulled her away.

"So, what's the big news?" Piper said casually, expecting it to be something about her relationship with Percy.

Annabeth smiled, "I have something very important to show you" She replied deviously while pulling out her phone.

* * *

><p>Short update.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17


	35. Percabeth: The Mark of Athena

A scene I thought would be interesting. Got this idea while watching Clash of the Titans (2010) when Perseus was entering the underworld in search of Medusa. I thought well maybe I can incorporate this was Percy and Annabeth. Its like The Mark of Athena, set after Son of Neptune. I know the beginning is nearly the exact same words Io said to Perseus but I thought it be best to make her sound like this.

"So what happens when we get there?" Frank mumbled on the Argo II. Percy chuckled and he remembered Medusa vividly.

"Just another beast to kill," Jason muttered, smiling foolishly.

"A beast?" Annabeth said, lifting her head up at their conversation. She hadn't spoke much, messing with her wrist a lot, pulling the sleeve down. "Medusa was beautiful once. So beautiful as to tempt Poseidon, your father, Percy. You remember this story. When he came for her... she ran to Athena's temple thinking that the goddess would protect her. She didn't. Poseidon took her on the cold floor. She prayed to Athena for comfort...but the goddess felt nothing but disgust." She paused, seeing, The other six demigods was listening to her intently, even Percy and Jason who knew this story all to well.

"She made sure no one would ever want Medusa again. One look at her now, will turn any living thing to stone. A curse prevents me from harming her. Now that she has become stronger, she can harm me. Since she is out of her lair, i'm not protected by my mother. She has a strong hatred over me already...It once was where she could not harm a woman, but because she has grown stronger with Gaea, she has broken that solace."

Percy looked down. "I don't like the idea of a stronger Medusa. She already nearly killed us and the graden emporium..." everyone giggled and chuckled softly, the nerves affecting them greatly. Annabeth shook her head.

"Perce, your supposed to be worried about your girlfriend not the stronger part" Leo elbowed him. Percy's face flustered.

"Sorry..." Percy mumbled, and Annabeth smirked.

"It's alright..." she replied.

"We've entered her territory..." Jason said before gulping, Piper squeezing his hand.

"It'll be alright...We've got others with us to help" Piper whispered.

She flustered when he knelt closer to her ear, brushing his lips ather ear, he whispered, "You mean we've got others that will die with us." She frowned.

"Jason, what are you talking about" she murmured back.

Jason sighed then gulped. "Do you really think we can beat this creature? Hazel has a concusion, Franks got a sprained wrist, Percy and Annabeth are still in their reunion phase, I'm hazy about Reyna and you, and Leo's just Leo."

"Jason..." Piper murmured. The ship landed and Jason sighed.

"We must go, we can't dissapoint them." Jason replied while walking away, instructing the others with Percy.

Piper wiped the tears that had started to form in her eyes.

"Let the blacksmith go first, yea, that'll solve everything!" Leo exclaimed, as he was pushed in front of the small crowd.

"You have fire powers!" one of the roman demigods exclaimed.

Leo frowned and bit his lip. "Yeah let the guy with the wierd talent go up, you know I'm terrible under pressure"

"Oh well," the guy shrugged.

Leo gave up. "Alright, whatever! Sure I'll head inside first, just letting you know, don't trip over my broken cement pieces, thingy"

"Just keep walking," another kid pushed him, and Leo fell face first.

"That's real nice!" he moaned, and Piper and hazel helped him up as the rest stepped around him.

"You alright?" Hazel asked.

Leo nodded, and dusted his pants off. "Yea, go along, I'll be fine."

"Come on, Leo" Piper murmured. Jason was ahead with Percy and the others.

* * *

><p>"Alright, guys I know we're scared and nervous of what will happen, but trust me wwe have to get over this and fight. I've dealt with this creature before, and sensing and trusting your instincts is key. So let's fight!" Percy exclaimed, and most of he campers had their head down. No one responded. Percy sighed, and Jason stepped forward while clearing his throat.<p>

"Let me handle this, Perce" he replied and the campers head looked up to the blonde.

"How did we fight all these years for training?" Jason shouted, pointing his sword at one of the eldest campers. "Hawza..." he murmured.

"How did we survive our last war?" he exclaimed.

"Hawza!" others replied.

"How did we survive our mothers and father's betrayal and lack of response!"

"Hawza!" they rose their swords and weapons.

"How did we overcome our hatred over the Graecus?" he yelled.

"Hawza! Hawza!" they echoed.

"Are we going to quit fighting for this hell of a beast like Medusa!"

"Hawza! Hawza! Hawza!" they cheered.

"Maybe..." Leo mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear. Most chuckled and smirked as Jason sighed and stared at his friend.

"Leo!" he said exasperately.

"Well, I'm being honest!" he tried to defend himself.

"Other then Leo, are we going to let this creature destroy us?" Jason cried out, as Leo slouched over.

"NO!" the others cried out.

"Let's go!" Jason shouted. Percy bit his lip.

"Thanks," he said dryly.

"That's how it's done..." Jason spat playfully at his cousin.

"Whatever..." Percy scowled and Annabeth and Piper both giggled.

* * *

><p>"Watch out!" Jason exclaimed, as Annabeth ducked while gasping. She shut her eyes instictively as the whoosh of Medusa's sword swung above her head.<p>

"Don't look her in the eyes!" Annabeth cried out. Jason shut his eyes, and focused on the serpent-ladies movements. He heard two small hisses, and a loud one and swung in front of him in a wide arc. He heard a grunt and looked toward the ground, seeing her clutch her side. He smiled as some blood spilled on the floor.

"Annabeth?" Percy exclaimed, shaking some rubble off of his pants. He froze and looked down. "Are you alright?"

"Yea..." she mumbled. "Keep your eyes down," she spoke louder, standing up, and brushing herself off.

She looked up and watched hopelessly as Percy stood there with weapon in his hand as Medusa advanced. She gulped and Jason maintained his breathing as he watched cautiously.

Percy listened intently with his eyes shut, hearing the hisses seeming to come from all directions. He turned every way possible with his head, trying desperately to find where she was.

"Son of Poseidon..." she snarled, and Percy swung.

"Percy no!" Annabeth cried, and he peeked downwards as Medusa - three feet in front of him - turned around to see Annabeth look up.

She looked up at the creature and she saw her deep dark eyes boar into hers.

"Don't look Annabeth" Percy exclaimed as he watched his girlfriend freeze. He breathed heavily and watched Annabeth's once soft smooth face turn into stone. "No...No..." he murmured.

"Daughte of Athena..." Medusa swung her massive tail and Jason gulped and looked down. He raised his hands to defend the rubble, when nothing came. He looked ad saw Annabeth's statue crumble to dust. Jason stared in disbelief, not believing she was gone.

He put his head to his hands as Percy acted on rage slicing Medusa from behind. Her neck cleanly fell to the floor, and Jason looked up to see percy standing there with a face he had never seen before; Hatred. He was shaking his head slightly and his veins on his neck were bulging.

Jason looked down, and heard the others calling his name.

Percy sighed then gulped, containing his rage. Slowly he fell to his knees and his lips quivered. Jason couldn't look him in the eye, a tear had slid down Percy's cheek.

Jason was about to say sorry, when he relaized that would make it worse. Instead he stepped forward and knelt next to him, patting his shoulder. Slowly he began to cry harder, and Jason winced, extremely sad for his cousin.

"What happened?" Piper exasperated.

Percy gasped for air, lowering his head further. "Wait..." Piper murmured. "That can't be right..."

Jason looked up at her, with a sympathetic face. It gave it away. "No...No..." she echoed Percy's words.

Percy let the tears fall to the floor in front of her so-called ashes.

"Percy... I'm so sorry" Piper murmured dropping to the ground like Jason. Percy turned his head away from them and started breathing heavy again.

The rest of the campers had followed, saying sorry.

He turned away from all of them, ignoring their gratitude.

That is until a bright light had shown and blinded them all. Percy was the first to look, and was shocked at what he saw. He gasped and opened his mouth. Slowly he rose his hand and wiped the tears away with the back of his hand.

"Annabeth? How?" he sputtered. She chuckled her white gown with gold jewelry shown with the previous light, accented her gold eye shadow and blonde hair.

"I was trying to show you, Percy..." she whispered as the others looked up. She turned her arm to where her palms faced up revealing an owl on an olive branch.

"What is it?" he asked, standing up, grasping her wrist. The others bowed and then stood up as well.

She smiled, and pulled the gray strand back behind her ear. "The Mark of Athena"

"What does it mean?" he demanded.

"My mother asked more then to rebuild Olympus and Camp Half-blood. She asked for me to serve her." She whispered.

"Why? You didn't decline?" Percy mumbled.

"What was I supposed to do? By serving my mother, she'd protect me, she'd defend me from anyone and anything," Annabeth frowned. "I've told you Medusa is or was much stronger. This war is stronger..."

"You aren't, you know..." Percy mumbled biting his lips.

"I've still got my gray hair, she'd promise me that I wouldn't turn immortal. I would never do that Seaweed Brain" Annabeth smiled.

"You're still my Wise Girl, aren't you?" Percy smiled.

"Yes, now, let's get out of here, shall we?" She exclaimed gripping her boyfriends hand.

"Yes!" Jason sighed. "Half-bloods! Let's go! Stop gaping at this scene, let's move it!" He hollered, and the campers obliged.

"You know how many times I would've died if that was real?" Percy whispered back on the boat.

"How many?" Annabeth said seductively in his ear.

"As many as the stars in the clear sky above us..." Percy said in the same tone, and they both looked up staring at the constellations.

"There are millions, Percy..." Annabeth sighed.

He smiled. "Above us now is my namesake, and his beautiful lover as well. It's almost identical the way we are. let's pray your mother is no Cassiopeia," Percy smirked.

"This mark makes me stronger, don't insult her, Seaweed Brain, I'd hate to be in your shoes..." She whispered before sealing the gap between their lips. Leo froze on the deck, about to announce that it was his turn to steer the ship, and froze, not knowing what to do. He bit his lip. Slowly, he cleared his throat.

"Ahem, I believe it's my turn to steer, you can carry your little love session in your quarters, Mr. Jackson, and Mrs. Jack-Chase." He bit his lip, trying to correct himself.

The two smirked and blushed, heading into Percy's room, only after looking at Perseus and Andromeda in the sky together.

They both smiled thinking of how they were going to follow in their happy-ending-shoes.

* * *

><p>So, my friends are at Big Island (HiloThe Island of Hawai'i) and I promised myself to torture them by updating like crazy while they're gone. So until Wedsnday, you might see multiple updates for different stories. So, hope you enjoy, and I plan to make 1 or 2 more Percabeth one shots, before I write a Leo one again. I would've posted this yesterday, but my dad's laptops being a jerk and deleted like a thousand words. I kind-of swore at the thing, and got really frustrated:/

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	36. Percabeth: Pillow Pet and Planes

Another Percabeth like I promised, I will have another percabeth one shot after, then maybe a Leo or some other couple, I haven't decided.

Enjoy as much as my other friends from school did. They laughed loudly at it :) After thinking of the story, 'Revenge of the Pillow Pet', I couldn't help but right about Percy's Pillow pet.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Peter the Panda..." Percy whispered to the stuffed animal on his bed. Annabeth closed her suitcase.

"Percy, will you please stop talking to your pillow pet and help me carry my suitcase" Annabeth smiled. Percy looked up.

"Alright, wise girl." Percy smiled cockly and scratched the back of his neck. He swooped it off his bed and carried it down stairs reaching his car. "To make it up to you, I'll take you to the airport, and walk you towards the plane."

"That be nice, Percy." Annabeth sighed.

"See you soon Peter..." Percy winked as he shit his door, smiling at hos big idea. He grabbed her duffel bag and headed back to the car, grabbing the keys he started the engine.

"Come on, what took you so long, I'm going to be late!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Sorry, Annabeth, I dropped the duffel bag and I had to fix it again." Percy lied.

"You're such a clutz, seaweed brain" she cooed.

* * *

><p>"For the last and final time, Annabeth, I'm going to miss you soooo much," Percy exagerated, while he held her in an embrace.<p>

"Percy I told you, it's only a few weeks, alright?" Annabeth mumbled as he squeezed hard.

"But I won't have anything to cuddle with at night..." Percy whispered in her ear seductively. He had whispered for the sake of the other passengers passing by them, as they boarded the same plane to California. She had widened her eyes, and smirked.

He paused, "Well...Except my Pillow pet, Peter..." he had smiled ear to ear, pulling out from her duffel bag, Peter the Panda.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed. She blushed as red as a tomato.

"I was only joking Annabeth," He had chuckled along with her as he sealed the gaps between their lips.

"You're so cheesy, Seaweed brain, you know that?" Annabeth smiled. "but that's why I gotta love you. You remember that, okay?"

"Sure Annabeth, I will...By the way, did you want Peter the Panda on you carry on duffel bag?" Percy smirked.

"No..." Annabeth replied as she grabbed the duffel bag.

"Good, cause I could never sleep without him," Percy scoffed. "He keeps me _busy_, if you know what I mean, I've got to make sure he's well groomed and he's clean and fresh, and smooth and soft as can be," Percy gestured.

"You've noticed, yes?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"You're a sick man, Percy, another reason why I have to _Consider_ our relationship at times."

"Oh, come on, I never said I was sophisticated" He cocked his head like a lost puppy, and he watched as his girlfriend had walked up the steps of her plane. He waved and carried Peter the Panda all the way to the car. He smiled, and placed it gently in the shotgun. He pulled out the seat belt and placed it gently across the Pillow pet's chest, and made sure it did not hurt him.

"Let's go Peter, we have a party to plan," Percy smiled.

* * *

><p>Thought i'd right something less demented and wierd, but I did however need some sick joke in here, and i got that at the top of my head.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	37. Tratie: It's not Cream!

Based this one off my friend and her boyfriend, we were at lunch and they were having this whip-cream contest, and I thought this is soooo Tratie. I had this idea for over a week, along with two other that fit it, but yeah :P Busy with Summer School P.E. The same day I got these ideas I pissed her off too, but it was worth it, and I got the third idea from it.

It also includes Connor, which makes it a whole hell funnier. (They're set in middle school, eighth grade, like me) Writing is sloppy, cause I have like thirty minutes to write (a fourth of the time it usually takes me)

P.S. I combined the three ideas to make it longer.

Stupid songs from kidbop was playing in the background, as Katie and her boyfriend sat at lunch. The school's student council decided this lunch activity would include whip-cream an Oreo, kids and a plate, but not specifically in that order.

Connor, the prankster king of school along side his brother, Travis, decided that Travis was going to be his new pray of the hour.

Connor puckered his lips holding his grin, winking to the student council member, Jimmy, who was Connor's old buddy. Katie and Travis sat done, Travis in the middle of Connor and Katie.

"Alright students, we're having the whip-cream contest, whoever eats the whip-cream and cookie gets a prize...and a messy whip-cream face." The student counil advisor, Mrs. Aimee announced.

Connor smirked, "Travis you should join"

"No way!" Travis shot back. "Last time the fat kid nearly swallowed and choked on the plate!"

"Oh, come one, it'll be fun, you get a snack afterwards," Connor poked him in the ribs.

"No!"

Connor whispered in his ear, "If you do this, you can kiss katie with your whip-cream face, that'lll earn me some laughs, and _you_..." Connor smiled deviously and pulled out a five dollar bill. "Some cash"

Travis eyes the president on the bill, he couldn't remember his name, but he really was staring at the number. A five dollar could go lots of ways to Travis, Personal items with Katie, and others like a new pick lock set.

"Fine..." Travis spat after a moment of eyeing the money,

"Good, now go up there and ask Jimmy, he'll make sure you'll get a spot."

Katie sighed loudly. "Travis, really, you're going to do this?" She demanded.

He smiled, "It's close to Valentines day, I need to but your gift!" He cried out.

"You haven't yet?" She stood up. "It's tomorrow, you retard!"

"Exactly," he responded and stepped down from the amphitheater.

"Travis!" Connor exclaimed. "Remember," he laughed. "It's not Cream!"

Travis just turned around and gave him a questionable laugh, as if to say, What the F*ck.

Katie gave him the same response, and Connor shrugged. "Baby Powder? Flour, Corn Starch, you never know," Connor smiled.

Katie mouthed, "What the F*ck?"

"Alright, students, ready?" Mrs. Aimee announced. "Go!"

Travis and the two other students plopped their head in the whip-cream. Travis lifted his head and spit out what seemed to be soapy powder. He gagged, and Connor burst into laughing. He laughed harder when Travis went back in for the kill.

"We have a winner!" Mrs. Aimee soon announced, lifting Travis' arm high. He spit out the soapy foam from his mouth, refraining from wiping it away.

"The two others go get a prize." She quickly replied, and Travis stepped down with his bag of Doritos. He had a death glare on his face.

"What the F*ck was that!" He demanded.

Connor smirked, pointing to Katie, who had to bite her lip from laughing. "I told you, it wasn't cream!"

"What do you mean?" He asked, a bubble forming.

"Shaving cream and baby powder. Something both of you soon need," Connor spat, as Jimmy walked up.

Katie frowned and slapped Connor on the arm. "Hey!" Connor said in defense.

"Where's my five bucks?" Travis demanded.

"I told you, you were supposed to kiss Katie." Katie slapped him again.

"Whatever," Travis murmured.

Mrs. Aimee grabbed the microphone, "Tomorrow wear Green, a frog or bunny suit!"

Connor smirked, and nudged Jimmy. He smirked, and tapped Travis's shoulder.

"You should wear a frog suit tomorrow, Travis!" Connor laughed harder.

"No!" Travis sighed.

"Why, Travis, then you can Hop on it!" Connor laughed loudly.

* * *

><p>Well, turned out shorter than I thought. Yes I did mention the "Hop on it" joke to my friend. her boyfriends friend told him that and I laughed uncontrollably till he felt uncomfortable and went away and then I told her. She ignored me for most of the day after that, but hey, it's great to be like the Stolls!<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	38. Percabeth: Hats and Pens

Got this idea while texting my boyfriend:D I learned he likes Percy Jackson too, and i'm so happy he finally has a phone. We we're talking about Percy Jackson's pen, and we got into this long conversation about it:)

Setting they're texting from their cabins (and yes they're secretly using phones.)

Percy sat down on his bed while Annabeth was getting dress for bed. Percy smiled, staring at his phone and into his reflection, making sure his hair wasn't messed up. His phone vibrated and he flipped the phone up.

"Hello :D" Annabeth texted. Percy smiled.

"Hey Wise girl" Percy texted back quickly.

"What you up to?"

"About to go to sleep, what about you?"

"The same" Annabeth texted back.

Percy smiled, "Don't you get scared at night, like something's going to attack us?"

"No..." Annabeth squinted her eyes.

"Well I do..." Percy smiled.

"Oh my gods, guess what I found in my bed as I was about to get in." Annabeth gasped.

"What?" Percy texted.

"My dagger!" Annabeth texted while putting her dagger on her nightstand.

"Well I sleep with Riptide to defend myself in case something attacks me."

"You're so wierd..." Annabeth texted smiling while shaking her head. "If I slept with my dagger it would impale me!"

"Well I just have to uncap riptide and I got it" Percy texted.

"Or...I could use my invisibility hat"

"But they'll think it's suspicious"

"I'll be invisible!"

"Oh right..." Percy scratched the back of his neck. "Well i'm going to bed soon, good night Wise girl"

"Bye"

Annabeth sighed and put her phone down, when it vibrated again. She picked up. It was Rachel, Annabeth had forgotten she was texting her earlier this morning.

"I heard you were texting Percy, how is it?"

"Good, we we're making fun of people," Annabeth smiled.

"Are you enjoying your relationship?" Rachel smiled.

Annabeth pondered on the question, before responding.

"Yes"

* * *

><p>Short and kind-of stupid, but I felt obliged to write about Percy's pen.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	39. Tratie and Connor: Oreo's and Toothpaste

Because it's almost April's fools, and I might not get to update because of Summer school P.E., I decided to bring it early. It may get boring, because I still have 3 weeks of P.E., so It may become lazy and stupid chapters, so just bare with me. This is a Travis/Connor prank. MIght have a few spoilers in the hunger games:D

"Hey Bro, want some Oreos?" Connor smiled, while he sat down next to his brother and Katie.

"What did you do to them?" Travis asked suspiciously.

Connor smiled big, "Nothing of the sorts, brother, I just bought them, see?" Connor placed the tray of Oreos in front of his brother.

"I still don't trust you..." Travis turned towards Katie who was intently watching The Hunger Games. Travis turned to the big screen, seeing Katniss being interviewed by Caesar, the guy with blue hair.

"So, Katniss, tell me, how did you feel styanding up there for your sister?" His voice announced as the crowd got silent. Travis turned back to his brother who was eating and oreo.

"See? Yumm..." He exaggerated. "You can eat the ones on the Right, I'll eat the left, okay?" He gestured as Katniss spun in her red dress causing flames to burst.

"That's a first, you're actually sharing..." Travis muttered.

"Fine..." Travis murmured angrily as he saw out of the corner of his eye the Blonde, Peeta smell Caesar, as he did too, smelling their "Rose Fragrance".

Travis grabbed a cookie as the suspense of the interview grew, as Casar bluntly asked, "And why would it not help you? A fine boy like you..."

Travis bit down and gagged, right as Peeta said after a long moment of hesitation, "She came here with me"

"What the Hades!" Travis shouted at his brother, loud enough for the whole theater to hear. Katie punched him, urging him to shut up. Connor just smirked.

"Connor!" Travis spat angrily.

Connor just rose the toothpaste tube that was in his jacket pocket, and gestured it like a saleperson would on commercials, "Sensodyne, to help with your terrible Acid erosion and sensitive teeth, please help protect your teeth..." Connor smiled, and as if the small stream of light from the Capitol's devices, glinted off Connor's teeth.

* * *

><p>Really short and sloppy, but I'm going to update Wedding Dress either today or tomoroow depending on how much time I have. I just love Caesar in the Hunger Games, he seemed so right for that kind-of personality, like I told my friends, he kind-of reminds me of George Lopez and Jimmy Kimmel.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	40. Liper Jasper: Faith, Trust, and Love

PJO Love Scenes: Faith, Trust, and… Love.

Pairing: Leo x Piper; Jason x Piper (Hinted)

(No, this isn't a JasonxLeo pairing. I was going to write one, but I forgot my plot somewhere deep in my *Cough*Straight*Cough* mind)

Summary: After long days and nights fighting Gaia and fighting monsters left and right with his camp members, Leo has become more and more reliable. That is until Jason requests something of Leo larger than anything he's ever been trusted with. And now Leo starts to question if he really is that trustworthy.

A/N: This is going to be a chapter that's plot will be altered into another story I'm planning to write. I realize that I haven't updated in forever, and I will try my best to make it up to you guys. This summary is the very broad outline of my other story, but a few details will be added, and a bit of angst will be more present for the purpose of the plot. However, for the purpose of PJO Love Scenes, this will be a bit more romantic in a sense and a bit more in character than I usually do (Or I hope this will be in character.) So on with the story.

Disclaimer: I'm not a guy, and I don't have kids…

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

"Can you help me? I wanted to build something for Kayla**(A/N OC, Daughter of Apollo)**, but I don't quite know what" Harley smiled innocently a grease stain on his cheek from his previous project.

"Of course, " Leo beamed. "How 'bout a bow? Or a quiver? I'm sure she would love it, especially if you make it"

"That's perfect!" Harley exclaimed. "How should I make it extra special?"

"Hmm," Leo pondered, when the light bulb turned on. "How about an engraving?

Harley's face lit up even bigger, his smile from ear to ear. "Thanks Valdez. You're the best!"

Leo smiled at his innocence, and returned to working. After a few more minutes, the door to Bunker Nine opened, and Jason had walked inside. Jason didn't even bother greeting the other Hephaestus kids as he walked straight towards Leo. Leo's back was facing Jason and he didn't hear his entrance with all the noise of the machines around him. In the back someone's handmade radio was playing and Leo was dancing to the song a bit. Jason smiled, standing over Leo, he playfully poked his side, making Leo jump and fall to the ground. "OH Shi-" Leo almost swore, remembering there were little kids here. "Don't ever do that again man! You know how ticklish I am there!"

Jason smirked, and teased, "I had to get your attention somehow" Leo just gave him a stern glare as he sat back on his bench, avoiding the smiling faces around him. "We need to discuss the strategy for Capture the Flag today."

"Oh yeah…" Leo replied, than thought about it for a second. "Wait, I thought I was on the red team? You're on the opposite team as me"

"I know" Jason nodded.

"Then, why are you asking me to discuss the strategy? Aren't you supposed to discuss with Annabeth and Percy and the rest of the Blue team?" Leo questioned, scratching the back of his head.

Jason shrugged, as he sat down next to Leo on the bench. "To be honest, I'm actually not here to talk about Capture the Flag…"

"Then-Why…"

Jason sighed and whispered in his ear, "I'm here to talk about Piper"

Leo pursed his lips than whispered back, "You don't have to whisper…It looked awkward enough for you to poke me"

Jason laughed, "Well, can we just talk in private about it?"

Leo raised his eyebrows. "How do I know that you're _actually_ here to talk 'bout Piper?"

Jason sighed incredulously. "Let's just say this Capture the Flag may be my last, unless Lupa decides to hold these things"

Leo looked down, thinking that over than realized what he meant. "Wait. You're not serious, are you?"

Jason gulped and nodded. Leo held his mouth agape, flabbergasted, than shook his head. He looked around before standing up. "Let's talk about this somewhere else" He mumbled. Jason got up without hesitation and followed him out of Bunker Nine. Once they were outside, they took a stroll into the woods aimlessly.

"Piper's not going to be happy…" Leo finally spoke. Jason kept his hands in his pockets studying the ground.

"I know. That's why I came to you" Jason shrugged and looked up when Leo stopped walking.

"What do you mean?" He asked, for once serious.

Jason studied his serious face than shrugged. "I figured you could find a way to make it less painful; for both me and her." He shifted uncomfortably.

He snorted. "What makes you think that?"

"You're good friends with Piper." Jason reasoned. Leo kept walking and Jason followed.

"So are Thalia, Lacey, Annabeth, and many other people. Including Clarisse," Leo fired back. Jason shut his eyes, mentally face-palming himself.

"...I-I" Jason grasped for words. "I…I don't know to put this…"

"Put what?" Leo probed, as they stopped to rest at Zeus's fist. Jason leaned against his father's little shrine.

Jason took a few seconds to word his next statement. "After I'm gone, Piper won't have anyone to hold on to…and-"

"What are you blabbing about? She's got tons of friends at camp" Leo exclaimed. Jason shut his eyes and looked up towards the sky, wondering how dumb Leo could be sometimes.

"I meant to say, that she'll get pretty upset when I'm gone, and I wanted for you to-" Jason tried to put, but Leo interrupted again.

"Upset!? She'll be pissed, and she'll be sad, and she'll be lonely, and everything in between!" Leo nearly shouted.

"Could you let me just finish?" Jason asked, hoping he'd get a hint soon, so he wouldn't have to say it aloud.

Leo looked up and nodded, putting his hands up to motion sorry. "As I was saying," Jason continued. "I wanted you to…he-be there for her. You know, to help her…" Jason tried to hint by looking at him while putting emphasis on his words.

Leo smirked and scratched the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous. "You know how terrible I am at cheering people up…"

Jason looked at him dumbfounded, than sighed dramatically, while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Leo…that's not…what I meant"

"Ooooh…" Leo nodded. "You want me to be her like pillow or shoulder to cry on?"

"Nooo…not exactly…" Jason shook his head. "And no…not her punching bag either"

"Mph…" Leo was stuck, and thought about it for a while until Jason decided to just say it.

"I'm not saying you have to like hook up with her but I'm just saying that…" Jason rushed. "You knew her for a very long time. Longer than me, and I don't think she'd have to think twice if she wanted to be with you."

Leo took a while to process all of that, and when he finally understood, his lip quivered. "Are you saying that I…"

"Yes." Jason responded automatically without having to hear his whole question.

"Wai-Wait, wait, wait…" Leo bit his lip. "How…how did you know…?"

Jason smiled, and Leo blushed, "Was it that obvious?"

"A bit" Jason replied, and Leo still had a hard time comprehending what Jason was telling him.

"To be honest, though…Beauty Queen wouldn't go for someone like me…She's obviously made it clear that I'm just her friend" Leo flustered, trying to deny everything.

"You're the closest person to her right after me" Jason said calmly. "And I have faith she'll come to her senses after I'm gone."

Leo was suddenly interested in the ground below him, and was thinking this through his head. "I w-would never force her to like me like that…"

"I know." Jason retorted. "I trust you enough that you would never rush your feelings for her. But if you drop sullen hints, I'm sure she'll catch on eventually…"

"I can't _believe_ you're telling me this…" Leo sighed. "You weren't supposed to know I liked her…"

"And I shouldn't have treated you like dirt this whole time," Jason retorted. "I was careless and heartless to everyone around me. That's why I'm leaving."

"Wait, what?" Leo tensed. "I wasn't treated like dirt, nor was anyone else…being around you two was the best thing that ever happened to me. Now _why _are you leaving?"

Jason gulped, "Maybe it doesn't seem like you were treated like dirt, but I could tell other people were mad at me. Especially Reyna and the rest of the Roman camp. And people mentioned how you were always the third wheel"

Leo stared at him in shock. "Are you kidding me? No one is mad at you. I was _never_ treated like dirt. Maybe a little crept out when you two were kissing or hugging, but I never _once_ felt like a third wheel. Are you leaving because of Reyna?! Cause you promised Piper you wouldn't do that"

Jason sighed. "What can I say? Camp Jupiter is my home…I can't just leave it…"

Leo stared at him for a moment and realized that Jason had some hesitation in his voice and Leo recognized it. He sounded just like him when he was eight. A scared little boy who didn't want to leave the many orphanages for it provided food and shelter, but felt obliged to stay by his mother's side. The one place he felt at home. And standing here, Leo knew exactly how Jason felt. He was scared. Scared of letting people down. Scared of hurting more people.

Lost in thoughts, Leo had mumbled under his breath carelessly, "Out of sheer love for home…"

"Leo?" Jason said worriedly after two minutes of silence.

"Huh?" Leo said shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"You alright?"

"Yea," Leo replied, than stared at Jason's worried face and thought about a scared little eight year old craving for his home. He smiled after a few moments, and then told Jason. "I promise to be there for Beauty Queen."

* * *

><p>Okay, sot it's a bit long, and I hope it'll make up for almost a year of not updating (Man, I forgot how long it's been...) I realize there is a bit of fluff, but I didn't want the two to be bitter rivals like my other stories. I hope it's a bit non OOC like always and it's a bit better quality. I'm sorry if you followers and readers were expecting more lovey-dovey scene, but I felt this would be a nice way of creating a stronger bond with the two and applying the whole ReynaPiper dispute that Rick Riordan created. I sound like I'm reviewing my own work, and I probably should stop now, before I start rambling on and on.

Favorite, Review, and Follow,

~Percabeth17

P.S. I'm very very very very very very (Times the amount of days I haven't reviewed) Sorry that I haven't updated...

P.S.S. The story I'm basing this plot will be called "Faith, Trust, and That Four Letter Word", and the first chapter will (hopefully) be up really soon.


	41. Leo x 'Perfect Girlfriend v 1'

Okay, funny one-shot. Yes…It's about Leo. But I'll include Frank and Jason just for some fun. Setting will be…somewhere after the war when everyone settles down.

"Hey, Sparky, hey…um, what was nickname for you, Frank?" Leo joked as he ran up to Frank and Jason talking about something. Leo asked, "Whatcha talking 'bout?"

"Hey Leo," Frank said. "I don't really know if you even _have_ a nickname for me"

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "We were just talking about girls"

"Girls? You mean your _girlfriends_?" Leo asked. They shook their heads.

"Just _girls_. In general" Frank continued.

Leo chuckled and wrapped his arms around both their necks. "Well, to me, girls are just too complicated, you know? I try everything, and in return, what do I get? Nothing, yes _nothing_."

"Well, they _are_ out of your league" Frank smirked.

"Feel so loved Frank" Leo teased, than continued. "I say to hell with them girls. I've given up, I tell you! It's just _so_ much work pleasing them with gifts and hugs and kisses, and all that stuff-"

"So you're going to start liking guys now?" Jason interrupted, removing Leo's hand off his shoulders. Frank doing the same. "Cause, if you are, I know a few Aphrodite guys that could be interested…"

Leo scoffed, as Frank laughed. Leo cried out, "I don't roll that way, I'm just saying that girls demand so much of us guys. Like they always demand money, and jewelry, and shoes, and money, and _clothes_. Don't even get me started with those _clothes_. And then, when you _think_ that you can have a nice relaxing day with them, they ask for a girl's night out! I mean, if you're going to date a guy, you don't just use them for money and then ditch them to hang out with your friends!"

"You've thought quite a bit about this…Especially for someone who _never_ had a girlfriend" Jason sneered playfully.

Frank smiled, "Well, it is true…"

"See!" Leo exclaimed, resting his arm on Frank's shoulder. "It's not just me!"

"I see your point, but I don't think Piper is _that_ demanding…" Jason shrugged.

"So what brings you to run up to us in the middle of working in Bunker Nine?" Frank asked.

"Oh," Leo said, forgetting about his whole project. "I wanted to show you my latest invention."

"_Invention_?" Jason said worriedly. "Do I want to know?"

Leo grinned evilly. "I think you're going to _love it_"

"So long as it has nothing to do with fire…" Frank muttered under his breath. "Remember the _last_ time…"

"Hey!" Leo said defensively. "It was an accident!"

"Yeah, whatever…" Frank shook his head as they followed Leo to Bunker Nine.

~LiNe BrEaK~ :D

Jason and Frank stood speechless with their mouths hanging open as they stood in the doorway as Leo removed the red cloth that had draped over the tall statue looking object.

"What the hell _is_ that thing?" Frank and Jason said at the exact same time.

Leo sighed, hunching over, frowned as he placed the cloth down. "I thought you were going to say that…"

"Could you explain?" Frank asked.

"Delighted," Leo smiled and posed like Vanna White. "This, folks, is the…. 'Perfect Girlfriend'. Version 1.1, of course."

"Huh?" Jason stuttered as he stared at the mannequin doll that seemed to have mechanical features allowing it to move.

"I-I'm working on the name still yet…" Leo muttered. "It features a remote control that lets _you_ control your _own_ girlfriend. You can keep her on a tight leash, and she features a _cuddle_ option!"

"Are you kidding me?" Jason asked, as Frank smirked and asked, "I thought you said you gave on girls?"

"Not on 'Perfect Girlfriend v 1.1'" Leo smiled. "She's completely different from regular girls who can be utterly complicated."

"You think he lost it yet?" Frank asked Jason.

Jason nodded, "I knew he was tired from the Gaea fight, but I underestimated just _how_ much."

"Maybe we should…knock him out for a bit?" Frank suggested. "Maybe he'll smarten up a bit after a nap"

"I hope so…If not…I don't know what will…" Jason said and walked toward Leo.

"So, isn't it magnificent?" Leo asked clearly delusional.

Jason sighed, "Sorry, this is for your own good…" He murmured, while pressing on Leo's pressure point. He fell to the floor, and Jason scratched the back of his neck. "Think he'll be alright?"

"I'm sure" Frank smirked, pointing to the mannequin that looked like it was dancing. Jason grinned, and saw the remote that was on the ground. Frank walked over and picked it up, studying it in his hands.

"Is it on cuddle mode?" Jason asked pinching the bridge of his nose. Frank giggled and nodded. "Yup"

On the floor, Leo stirred and slurred, "Isn't it just the best girlfriend ever"

This time Frank pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's the _only_ girlfriend you ever had Leo…"

* * *

><p>Okay, Leo is out of it...And I am too. I don't know what I'm writing anymore... -_- I think I'm going to just sit in the corner and mope about my idiocy. In the meantime...I'd appreciate ideas, I can't stop thinking about Leo... I need more Percabeth ideas... actually, it can be anything random from Perlia to even crazier things like boyxboy. I don't really care anymore. I could even write a Festus fanfic if you'd like. Just let me know, cause if not, you're going to see the title change to Leo fanfics...<p>

Review, Favorite, Follow, etc.,

~Percabeth17


	42. PERCABETH: Anchor to my Heart

The Anchor to my Heart

Pairing: Percabeth*

*I finally found an inspiration for this well-known and loved couple

Summary: Percy says a few words during their Gaea fight and must take a knee to keep his composure

Third Person POV

"We'll spread out and attack her from multiple sides" Annabeth said firmly, describing her plan to the rest of her comrades.

"So we're going to split up?" Leo asked, surveying the map she had cautiously planned out. "What's with all the letters?" He questioned, pointing at the letters spread out amongst the map.

"I split us up in five pairs" She announced. "Here," She pointed to the two letters, P and J closest to Gaea. "Is Percy and Jason. They are our two main fighters. They will be fighting with both lightning and water powers, while the rest of us attack her from the sides. They'll be flying in the air."

"Who is E and T?" Frank asked.

Leo scoffed, "You never heard of E.T.? He's an alien"

"No, Percy asked Ella and Tyson to help us. Tyson said they'd bring some of their friends too" Annabeth continued.

"Hey, Jason didn't you ask your sister and the hunters to come?" Percy asked. Leo perked up at the word _sister_.

"Yeah," Jason replied, his grip on Piper's waist relaxed. "She said she'd try and convince Artemis"

"Chiron said he'd ask the Party Ponies as well" Piper added. "The other P and A, is you and me, right?" She directed toward Annabeth.

"Yes, and Hazel, you'll work with Nico, here" She pointed at the map.

"Wait, than who are the F and L? I know F stands for Frank, but who's L? Jason did you invite Lupa? Or did Piper ask Lacy?"

"Leo, the L stands for you," Piper shook her head.

"Oh! That makes more sense," He nodded until it sank in who was his partner. "Wait! That doesn't make sense. Why would you pair me up with him, of all people?"

"For once, I agree with Valdez" Frank spoke up. "I kinda don't want to be partnered with him…"

"I mean you could've partnered me up with like…Piper. Or…even Nico, as much as he scares me to death, I'd think be better that way. And Frank would be with his girlfriend too…" Leo pondered.

"I'm sorry! But if we trick Gaea that way, it is best. She'd expect us to partner us up with someone we fully trust like Percy and I, or Piper and Jason. If we partner up like this-"

"Wise Girl" Percy interrupted, his pocket feeling heavier and heavier as she kept talking.

"What now!" She practically yelled.

"I needed to ask you something"

"Not now, tell me later." She dismissed him with her hand. Percy frowned.

"But it's important" He narrowed his eyes at her, reaching for her hand. She swatted it away. He sighed, giving up. _I'll just have to wait_, he told himself.

~Line Break~

_Later that day_

Leo wished he had one of those Staples button from Office Max or something, because their match with a few giants was relatively easy.

Leo smirked and muttered under his breath for the others to hear, "Staples. That was easy."

"We still have to fight Gaea. Don't jinx yourself, Valdez" Frank replied. Percy and Jason walked up to the rest of them wiping the sweat off their brows. Piper smiled and instinctively walked up to Jason intertwining her hand with his. Hazel and Nico walked up to the others as well. Unlike Piper or Hazel, Annabeth stood there with her arms crossed staring at the giant lying on its side.

"Why don't we set up the tents? Leave the lovebirds to themselves" Jason exclaimed, nodding to Percy to implement his plan.

Percy smiled and walked up behind her, with his hands in his pockets. Without saying a word, Percy grabbed her left hand holding it gently and then took out the small object in his pocket. Silently Annabeth realized what it was and looked down to see Percy smiling like an idiot. "Per-"

"Shh," Percy smirked. "I don't want it to be that obvious for the others."

She lifted her arm, his hand still gripping hers. "Where…how did you?" She said speechless at the silver ring. "When?"

Percy smiled at how it easy it has gotten to make her speechless. He whispered in her ear. "Do you want to know the real reason why I contacted Tyson and Ella?"

"You sent a harpy and a Cyclops to buy you a ring?" She said incredulously.

Percy shook his head. "I told him to make it. Look here," he pointed at the design.

"An anchor?" She questioned.

Percy bit his lip playfully. "You're the anchor to my heart. You somehow always keep me on my feet, and right where you are. I never wander off when I'm around you."

"Why so cheesy?" She asked.

"I try not to be…" he beamed and they shared a kiss.

"A ring… a silver ring…" She said in awe after parting.

"It matches your eyes, don't you think?" He grinned.

"I never thought that I would have a ring on my finger." She bit my lip. "And with this fight…"

"Just promise me after this war, we can settle down in Camp Jupiter for a bit. Have an actual ceremony? Maybe even…" Percy hinted, trying to destroy the doubt in her voice.

"Seaweed Brain…You know that even _if_ this war ends…" She stopped herself from continuing. Percy grabbed both of her hands and kissed her more passionately than their underwater kiss. When he needed air, he slowly parted and left his forehead against hers.

"I don't care if this war ends in fifty years. I don't care if it _never_ ends. Just _promise me_ that no matter how old or how badly beaten up we are, or where we end up, you'll be there with me and that we'll hold a ceremony. Even if it takes twenty, or fifty years, we'll hold a ceremony. If you don't promise me _anything_, I don't know if I can go on. I don't know if I'll even have the strength or energy to end this war." Percy spoke, putting emphasis everywhere to get his point across the Annabeth. "I just want to be with you. Promise me that _nothing_, not even _death_ will separate us"

Annabeth couldn't help but let tears slide off of her cheeks. She never had felt this way. She didn't care how cheesy he sounded or even if the rest of their friends were watching. She knew he was serious, and that he meant every ounce of it. Even the last line. _Especially_ the last line.

She kissed him back, and then genuinely smiling, she responded. "I promise you that I will always be with you. I won't let anything come between us. I love you"

"I love _you_," He said.

A quiet and promising moment passed, when Annabeth smiled playfully. "You drool when you're cheesy"

"So you're saying I'm always drooling?" he probed.

"No, I'm saying you drool when you want me" Annabeth said proudly.

"Oh, nice one, wise-girl" He smiled. "That means always"

"I'm glad you're _always_ anchored to me, Seaweed Brain"

And then they kissed.

* * *

><p>Thanks for <em>always<em> reviewing and favorite-ing my story.

I'll _always_ love you guys to bits. (Not in the Percabeth way...)

Review, Favorite, and Follow,

~Percabeth17


	43. Liper: Even the Strongest Masks Breaks

Even the strongest mask breaks.

Leo is always known as the funny, outgoing, and cheerful guy. It's almost undetectable that you could tell that so much has happened to him in his early years. He has always learned to mask away his true emotions and keep it inside. But when Gaea manipulates his dreams, Leo must now mend his broken mask. In order to repair his past mistakes, Leo must find ways to mask the same emotions that have been haunting him the past few days leading up to the war. But in order to do that, Leo must regain everyone's trust and may need the help of his best friend. [May be included in Dwindling Flame]

* * *

><p>"Leo, would you please tell me what happened back there?" Piper sighed, her eyes drifting at his bandaged wrists. "What did Gaea tell you? What was that nightmare about?"<p>

Leo shifted uneasily. "I told you I don't want to talk about it..."

Piper gulped, "keeping it from us - me, especially isn't going to help you at all"

"I've told you it once before, when we were younger" Leo evaded her gaze.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Like I would remember now with all that has happened."

Leo bit his lips, "Piper, can't you just trust me when I tell you that you do not need to know. With the war with Gaea, I don't need for people to treat me any different."

Piper snorted, "Now is the time to take risks. Any one of us - maybe even all of us are going to die. Gaea has been telling you things and we need to know what it is, before she starts messing with our heads like that"

Leo abruptly stood up and had the courage to look his Beauty Queen in her eyes. "You don't know how powerful Gaea actually is. She reaches into your deepest thoughts and manipulates you into thinking things you have no control over. Is that what you want to know!?"

Piper clenched her jaw and stared him down. "Look, you don't think I haven't known that by now? You've changed over the last few days, and all of us want to know why you've been this way. Gaea can easily turn us against one another and we want to prevent it as much as you do. Hiding it from us isn't going to do anything!"

Leo continued staring and replied in a monotone voice. "She turned my deepest fear against me. I relived my past and instead of those kind last words my mother said, she spoke devilishly telling me it was all my fault that she was dying. She told me that I was cursed from the start and that she didn't love me at all. She said that no one loved or ever will love me for me because of my so-called 'gift'. Gaea said my future was cursed and that by the end of this war my own friends that I've trusted would turn against me and backstab me at any given point just because of my past. Gaea said that I was a disgrace to my father and to every living demigod on the planet and that I shouldn't even be alive." Leo spoke even softer. "Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear!?"

Leo stared for a few seconds before her glare got the best of him. His courage and pride quickly disappeared, and he couldn't take it. He looked away and leaned against the wall behind him, letting his back side slowly downwards, his hands covering his face. Slowly, his silent tears rushed out and engulfed him into awful sobbing that could be heard throughout the decks of the Argo II.

Piper could feel his muscles tightened as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. His body was tense, as she wrapped the same around both his shoulders and gently leaned them towards her chest. Her other arm closing the makeshift hug. Being the daughter of Aphrodite, Piper knew it was best to remain quiet, let him heal on his own, slowly at his own pace. Letting him know that her presence was still there to comfort him but not to push him deeper in the pit of sadness and sorrow. Letting him now that there was still that little light at the end of the tunnel, but there was that long dark route to take before reaching there. he didn't reject the hug but rather just remained there until his large sobs seem to lighten.

He moved ever so slightly when he whispered, "I'm sorry I got mad at you..."

She smiled halfheartedly as she realized how wet her shirt became. She said sweetly, "I should be the one saying sorry. I shouldn't have forced you like that."

Leo's sobs turned to sniffles when he said quietly. "Now you understand why I didn't want to tell you guys...it would...it would sort-of be frightening for you guys to know that not only about me, but for you guys...for what my curse would bring"

It took Piper a few second to process and realize what he meant. She tightened her grip on Leo's shoulder reassuringly. "We wouldn't do that to you Leo. We never would."

He shifted to face her. "Beauty Queen, you don't know that. You know how I am. At any point I could make one mistake - one wrong move...and they might not forgive me..."

Piper stole a glance at Leo's face, his eyes were red and swollen from the tears, and he looked paler than usual. Piper smiled and whispered, "I won't let that happen to you, Leo. I promise. Even if you do a mistake, I'll always forgive you, you know that."

Leo frowned. "What if it's something unforgivable? What if I can't control myself or my curse?" Leo rambled, fear strictly written across his face. "Like with Frank..."

Piper cupped his face into her hands and spoke gently, her voice tinged with Charm-speak. "Listen. All of us will make sure nothing happens to you, alright? I won't let Gaea manipulate you any further."

Leo shifted in her arms. "You promise?"

Piper smiled, "I promise. I won't allow anyone to backstab you."

Leo was silent, when Piper continued. "...That-that was your worst fear?"

It took Leo a while to answer. "...No..."

It took Piper by surprise and she was about to say something when Leo spoke up. "It's not my curse or the fact that anyone could backstab me..."

Piper whispered, "Then, what is it?"

"Losing another person that I love..." Leo sighed. Piper gulped, and saw uneasily broke the hug, and took her hand very gently in his rough calloused hands. "I can't lose you, Beauty Queen..." Leo smiled weakly, kissing the back of her hand.

* * *

><p>Hope you like. Had this on my iPad for a while and I never thought I'd post it. But I did anyways. [May be included in Dwindling Flame]<p>

Favorite, Review, Follow,

Percabeth17


	44. LeoxPiper: Give Me One Reason

Give me one reason

Pairing: Leo x Piper

Really don't like how this turned out… I haven't updated in AGES! Whoops…Sorry. Things have been hectic. I'm now a junior in high school and am currently swamped in AP Psychology homework and all these clubs and after school activities lately. I've also been working on some original stories up on wattpad lately, so go ahead if you're interested to read it (updating will be slow as usual, and there's literally barely anything on there).

(I know I do so much of them, but their character and personality opens a lot of possibilities and great story ideas. I probably should do more Percabeth, hence my name, so I will try my best to update a Percabeth fanfic soon and shortly)

Setting: This is overdone, but a flashback on the roof before mist screwed them up. Basically it was Leo on the roof rather than Jason and this is what happened. Let's just say Leo gets a bit angry at himself and blames everything on him and Piper tries to cheer him up. Basically Jason never existed yet…

Inspiration/Reason for Writing this: Song called Give Me One Reason by Tyrone Wells; Album is Metal and Wood. [Check it out, it's pretty epic!][I also may use this song/album for another fanfic relating to Robin Goodfellow "Puck" from Iron Fey series.]

Leo POV

Only I could remember, and I never knew why. Had it been more important to me? Did Piper not feel anything then? Or was the gods purposely trying to do this? Had I been at fault somewhere along the way? Was Jason really that appealing to her? More importantly to the gods?

These questions swarmed my mind all the time. And yet, I could never find an answer. But the most important question I was asking myself, was this; why can't Piper feel the same spark she did back on the roof that night no matter what I do? Am I somehow lying to myself, or did the mist somehow showed me this false memory like it did to Piper?

_No,_ I told myself_._ _Everything was real. Every single moment from those days had been real. Everything that had happened on the roof was real; the words, the pain, the beating of my heart, and the kiss. _

_Oh the kiss._

But why did I have some doubt from all of it? The possibility that the mist was that powerful. Or the naivety of my mind back then. And why did the fogginess from those false memories fade away from Jason and Percy but not from Piper's?

Why was I stuck being her friend, and nothing more? Is this the price I have to pay? Wasn't the unanswerable questions enough?

Friends were the only thing that could define us now. Nothing more, nothing less. But for some strange reason I had the urge to make it more. Maybe it wasn't so strange. Maybe I just wanted to know if she still remembered somewhere in her memories.

Being around her and all my other friends showed me that all we want are answers. We all wanted reasons why stuff like this happened to us. I just wanted to know what that reason was. Why had I kept all these memories but she didn't. Or why she had a different memory replaced by the one I had.

And the only thing I had was a memory. No answers. No reasons. Nothing. Only this memory, embedded in the tangles of my complicated brain that, like a fox trap, could never escape.

_Sitting with my best friend on this roof always made me feel free and relaxed. Often I would wonder if Piper felt the same way. It gave me almost the same feeling when I would run. I felt free, and confident, as if I was on top of the world, as if I could do what I please without worrying about anything else. Right now, I felt like nothing could override this single moment._

_For a few minutes I stayed there, in the middle of the night, with my eyes shut, enjoying the fresh air and the freedom up here. That is, until a voice called out, "Valdez? You out here?"_

_Even the sound of her voice was sweet and wonderful, opposed to her "evil demeanor" everyone talked about. I turned around and saw her poking her head out the window, and I smiled. Piper smiled back in the moonlight and pulled the window open to join me. As soon as she sat down, she laid her back on the roof with her arms crossed above her head. I smiled down on her, than looked at the full moon. _

_And that was when I realized my heart was beating pretty fast. Just about the same way when I run. Nervously, I ran my fingers through my curly hair and my hands fidgeted like they always did when I got nervous. Why am I feeling like-_

_Breaking my train of thought, Piper spoke. "You're awfully quiet, what's on your mind?"_

"_Uh-uh, nothing much, I guess?" I bit my lip hoping she wouldn't notice my stuttering. She hummed before abruptly poking my cheek._

"_I know that look. Don't give me 'nothing much', cause I already know it's not nothing," she said condescendingly. _

_She just knew me like that. We laughed and talked about the nearest drama, and what was on my mind. I didn't have to worry about hiding who I was or what I'd done. I had told her everything. She knew everything about me, and I knew everything about her. It's just how our friendship worked. And somewhere along the line, I realized I wanted more. I wanted to be _with_ her. I wanted to share my life with her, and live with her, and be her friend and more. I wanted to always be with her. I wanted to be able to see her every day, and not have to worry if she moved or if she had to share her life with someone else. I couldn't see anyone else living with me for the rest of my life. And maybe I just didn't want her to know every little thing about me and have to walk out of my life like the rest of my family. _

_Her just being my friend wasn't enough. I wanted to her to be a part of my family, and I wanted to be a part of hers. _

I remembered the roof and it's seemingly steep drop. I remember the wind running through my hair, and how it felt to be that high. I remembered how it reminded me of the fire escape of the many orphanages and foster homes. I remember how she said it wasn't that far of a drop. I remember her words when she said we should've jumped. "_Let's run away. Run away from the Wilderness School. We can just jump, it's not that high."_

"_Let's run away_." _Run away. _Something I was so accustomed too, that I was so tempted to follow her plan. Maybe it would've been better. Maybe we would've never met Jason. It could've just been us. Maybe _we_ could've been a thing.

And suddenly I remembered the kiss. Oh, that kiss I can never forget. It was like fireworks, just without the burn, without the flame and the fear of fire. It felt like nothing but she and I were sitting there. It felt so worth the running and anguish known as my life. At that moment, I felt that who I was, and what I was capable of was something I didn't have to fear.

If only she could remember the kiss, maybe I'd stand a chance. Maybe I would've been in Jason's place. Maybe I wouldn't feel like the seventh or third wheel, nor would I feel alone

If only I had known why fate was this cruel. If only I'd knew why she didn't remember. I just need a reason that explains all my questions. Why my mother died, or why none of my family liked me. Why I really couldn't get a home. Sure the fire and whatnot, but a real reason. A real, true reason for why fate and the gods were so cruel to me.

I just needed a reason for me to stay here. A reason to tell me not to run again. A reason to resist temptation and not go back to my running days. A reason to continue to be your friend.

A reason to still be me. A reason to be fine.


End file.
